Tout homme opère d'une histoire
by Mirlana
Summary: Jason est enfermé au côté de Oliver et Keith. Il ne sait pas où se trouve les filles ainsi que ses frères. Une autre histoire est écrite, un nouveau jeu vient de commencer. Les crimes sont commis, il n'y a pas de marche arrière. Jason doit apprendre à se débrouiller seul, et à devenir celui qu'il veut tant être. "Deviens un autre homme, deviens plus pire qu'eux."
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'espoir est éphémère**

_Bonjours tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction donc soyez gentil hein... Bref en tout cas je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir au moins lu et pourquoi pas poster un commentaire ? Bonne lecture ~ !  
Warning : Il est préférable d'avoir terminé le jeu car cette histoire est inspiré des événements du jeu mais parfois changé à une autre façon (fille incomprise) bref, regardez et vous comprendriez vous-même ! :D_

_**Disclaimer** : Je précise que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette histoire :) Le plaisir, guy !_

* * *

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ici ? Combien de temps allons-nous rester sur cette île ? Seul Dieu le sait...

Les derniers oiseaux chantent encore comme si ils annoncent l'arrivée de la nuit, qu'il faut se cacher à tout prix des bêtes sauvages, eux mêmes sont déjà prêt derrière les feuillages. Lorsque la lumière devient obscurité, tout est différent, les plus forts des animaux partent chasser les étourdis oubliant la règle de cette forêt. Les pirates n'échappent pas à cette règle, ils sont touchés sans le savoir.

Et nous dans tout ça ? Eh bien, je dirai que : Moi, Keith, Riley, Grant, Oliver, Daizy et Liza on est des proies face à la jungle elle-même. J'aurai dû écouter Liza quand on était à la boite de nuit, le lendemain on devait juste visiter une ultime fois Bangkok et par la suite prendre l'avion pour retourner au pays. Mais non, il fallait que moi Jason Brody veuille aller sur cette putain d'île ! Un saut en parachute et voilà ce qu'on trouve finalement. Tout est de ma faute...enfin notre faute vu qu'on a tous accepté la proposition de Doug, à part Liza. À moins que si on scrute bien le sujet, ce n'est ni ma faute ou celle de mes amis...Ouais ce mec qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? Il a directement disparu après l'attaque des pirates, je lui en mettrai une à ce gars. Il portait du rouge comme ces pirates dans la boîte de nuit. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.  
On est là, avançant misérablement les un derrières les autres. Mes pas sont lents, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds sont collés dans la terre fraîche. On suit un petit passage mal éclairé par des flambeaux. En face de moi se tient Keith, dos courbé vers l'avant. Sa chemine bleu n'est plus ce qu'elle était auparavant. Le bleu est devenu sale, le sable l'a presque recouvert entièrement. Ces pas sont plus étalés que les miens au sol, il est comme fatigué et enfoui au plus profond de lui-même.

_« _- On est foutu...foutu je vous dis...foutu. _»_

Ces paroles, je les ais entendus depuis un moment depuis que le soleil s'est levé au ciel. Moi qui croyait que cela n'allait durer que quelques minutes, Keith a perdu toute sa tête...

_« _- Hey Keith, t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir lui dis-je discrètement. _»_

Je lui donne une tape au dos avec ma tête. Il sursaute à la suite de mon geste, il a vraiment la tête ailleurs. J'aurai préféré lui poser une main délicate sur son épaule. Le geste serait chaleur, mais je ne peux pas. Il se tourne de quelques centimètres et m'esquisse un sourire un peu timide avant de se remettre en place sans dire un mot. Keith a arrêté de parler laissant le bruit du feu et les discussions de pirates.  
Quant à Daizy et Liza, elles ont été emmené autre part sur cette île, on est aussi séparés de mes frères, je ne sais même pas où ils sont. Cela m'inquiète beaucoup mais pour l'instant je dois penser à mon cas, de même que celui de Keith et d'Oliver.

_«_ - Ollie ça va dans ton côté mec ?

- Bah j'connais des jours meilleurs tu sais... _»_, répond-il après un soupir.

Lui aussi est réticent à l'idée de s'échapper de ce foutoir. La seule chose qu'on peut espérer est que quelqu'un nous sauve ou qu'un miracle a lieu.  
Mes mains sont attachées derrière mon dos, de même pour les autres prisonniers. Ses liens sont si serrés qu'il est impossible de les repositionner de façon à ne plus sentir la sensation de picotement qui est causé par le manque de sang entre mes doigts alors l'idée de s'en détacher, n'en parlons pas...  
Keith s'arrête soudainement, sa tête se relève et son corps se raide. D'un mouvement de tête, je me penche vers la gauche pour mieux voir le problème.

_«_ - Boss ! On fait quoi de ces trois là ? _»_

Un pirate se tient debout sur une roche, il nous pointe avec le rayon de lumière de sa lampe chacun notre tour. Une écharpe rouge lui cache le bas du visage, il n'est pas différent des autres pirates rencontrés sur notre chemin. Les autres prisonniers qui nous devancés continuent leur route sur un petit chemin de terre vers la droite. Ils sont suivis de prés par un pirate vers l'avant et un autre à l'arrière, arme à la main. Mon regard s'arrête sur l'autre pirate, je deviens plus méfiant. Cet homme est très différent des autres, vraiment.

_«_ - Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi finir mon putain de cigare une minute, OK ?! _»_

Le pirate acquise d'un mouvement de la tête. Son regard, ses paroles, son physique, l'homme lui même représente la terreur sur le camp. C'est le chef des pirates. Aucun bruit ne se fait pendant un moment, le pirate attend d'un air nerveux les ordres de son chef. Je ne lâche pas mon regard sur cet homme effroyable. Il est celui qui était dans le devant de l'attaque. Je ne sais pas ce que font Oliver et Keith pendant le moment qui me paraît une éternité mais je pense qu'ils attendent en essayant d'éviter le regard des pirates.  
Le pirate d'une coiffure de mohawk aspire jusqu'au bout son cigare qu'il tient à la main. Il l'a jette après avoir expiré toute la fumé dans ses poumons.

_« _- Voyons voir ce qu'on a devant nous..._»_

Il enfouie une main dans une poche et sort nos cartes d'identités. En examinant les cartes, il nous regarde un à un pour comparer nos visages. Il s'arrête finalement sur moi, ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens. Mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson. Son regard me dit de baisser mes yeux face à lui, j'ai envie de les baisser mais ses yeux ont quelque chose qui vous retient. Des colliers de toutes sortes pendent sur son cou, il est habillé d'un débardeur rouge et la combine d'un soldat : pantalon militaire et bottes noires. Une grande cicatrice est visible sur son visage de son œil gauche à l'arrière de son crâne.

_«_ - Brody hein...Juste une bande de bâtards de californiens. Emmène-les de l'autre côté du camp, (un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage). Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ces gamins, finit-il.

Le pirate sur le rocher descend et nous pousse avec son arme, il nous fait suivre le chemin vers la gauche. Keith continue sans dire un mot que je fais de même. Le chef nous regarde une dernière fois du haut de son rocher pour ensuite décider de descendre pour suivre. Oliver chuchote un « ça craint » en remarquant la présence de l'homme derrière nous. Et dire qu'il a environ le même âge que nous...  
On arrive finalement dans un terrain vide de construction, l'herbe est sur tout l'horizon et la forêt se situe juste en arrière. Au milieu de la zone se tient des grandes cages qui peuvent contenir maximum 4 personnes, seulement dans ces endroits la terre est gagnante. Il reste seulement 2 cages sans hôtes à l'intérieur, une cage contenait 3 prisonniers qui avait l'air d'être ici depuis plusieurs jours, ils sont habillés simplet que je pense malgré le peu de luminosité, être des habitants de cette île. Leurs peaux sont mates comme certains pirates. Remarquant nos bruits de pas, deux des prisonniers nous regardent l'air étonné de nous voir, l'autre semble endormi.  
Le pirate masqué nous oblige à rentrer dans la cage du milieu. Il relie nos liens à celle des barreaux de la grille sur chaque face avant de refermer la porte de la cage. Le pirate nous laisse seul avec le chef debout au centre du lieu. Il nous regarde lentement assis dans la crasse.

_«_ - Hello amigos...Bienvenue à Rook Island...J'espère que la chute n'a pas été trop rude. _»_

Il laisse sortir un ricanement avant de revenir à lui. Sa main fouille une de ses poches. Il fait sortir par la suite, des foulards blancs.

_«_ - Mon nom est Vaas...et je suis le roi sur cette île, continue-t-il.

- Je vous en prie laissez-nous partir ! Vous voulez de l'argent ? On vous en donnera mais laissez-nous—

- Chut..._»_

Vaas coupe Keith en lui bâillonnant un foulard autour de sa bouche. Il termine l'action en serrant un nœud fermement.

_«_ - Vous laissez-partir ? Après vous avoir vu souiller ma plage ?! Tu m'as pris pour qui là amigo ?! HEIN ?! _»_, crie-t-il.

Keith évite son regard, tout son corps se met à trembler. Le mohawk soupire et s'avance vers Oliver pour le bâillonner à son tour.

_«_ - Non non...non. Vous voulez déjà partir alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer...je suis déçu. _»_

Ces temps de poses m'énervent. Ah ! Si je pouvais sortir de cette putain de cage et de ses liens... Vaas se retourne sur lui-même et s'avance vers moi. Il étend le dernier foulard avec ses deux mains et s'accroupit en face de moi. Il m'examine du bas jusqu'à rejoindre mes yeux. J'essaye de cacher ma peur et mes tremblements le plus possible, je sens son regard. A-t-il remarqué ma peur ?

_«_ - Jason Brody hum...si j'avais remarqué plus tôt je t'aurai bien mis avec tes putains de frères...mais tu sais quoi ? Maman s'inquiète rarement de son deuxième bout-de-choux. Entre vous, ta perte s'est juste que dalle.  
_  
_- Va te faire...foutre. _»_

Il me cogne un poing en pleine figure. Mon cerveau me signale l'acte et la douleur me traverse l'esprit, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Son visage se rapproche du mien, il noue le foulard plus serré dans ma bouche, j'ai l'impression que mes joues deviennent rouges vifs. Il attrape par la suite mon visage entre ces deux mains. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud, il a l'air énervé. Il décide finalement de sourire à nouveau.

_«_ - Je t'aime bien Jason...mais hermano j'ai mes limites, (il défait son emprise sur moi). J'ai de grands projets pour vous ! _»_

Je regarde finalement le sol pour m'abstenir des fixations. J'ai risqué ma vie à ce moment et je crois que je ne vais pas oublier si facilement. Le chef des pirates se relève dans un grand geste comme pour dire au revoir à la foule après un spectacle. Il sort de la cage et referme délicatement la porte.

**_«_**** - BORDEL comme je suis CHANCEUX ! ****_»_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde :D ! Voilà la suite j'espère que cela vous a plu, et merci pour ceux qui suivre l'histoire !  
Bonne lecture et désolé de l'avance si il y a encore des fautes...J'essaye de toute les retrouvées mais c'est dure.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le jeu peut commencer**

_3h plus tôt, à proximité d'une plage à Rook Island_

-Wahouuu !

****Mes cris se mélangent aux échos des vagues déversant leurs écumes sur la plage déserte. On est au paradis sur cette île ! Riley a réussi à déposer l'avion en douceur après nous avoir laissé sauter dans le vide. Par la suite, on a visité les contours de l'île pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans les environs. L'île est remplie d'êtres vivants de toutes sortes. Pour l'instant on a juste fait les alentours mais pour l'intérieur même de la forêt on verra plus tard puis on a le temps devant nous. J'ai bien aimé le drôle d'oiseau « exotique » qui est passé devant nous, je l'ai même filmé pour le garder en souvenir.

- Liza dit coucou à la caméra !

- Allez Jas' lâche un peu la caméra, je pense que tu as pris assez de vidéos depuis non ?

Un sourire timide se dessine lentement sur mon visage. Elle est si mignonne quand elle est énervé. Liza s'avance et passe sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me dire quelque chose. Nos visages s'avancent délicatement, nos nez se touchent l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux sont projetés dans les miens. Elle a de si long sourcils. Qu'est ce que j'aime déjà chez elle ? Son visage ? Sa gentillesse ? Oh je crois un peu de tout...

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...chuchote t-elle.

- Hé ho ! Les tourtereaux vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ?

Notre tête à tête est est interrompu par l'appel de Doug. Je le cherche dans l'horizon. Il est debout près de la côte en train de balancer ses bras en l'air pour nous faire signe de venir.

- Euh...Ouais on arrive ! Répond Liza déçu.

Sacré Doug, Ça fait si longtemps que Liza vient d'elle-même vers moi et non l'inverse depuis notre dispute...Voilà que notre moment à nous est gâché. Elle laisse sa main descendre jusqu'à la mienne qui m'invite à la suivre. Ses doigts se mélangent aux miens puis se referment légèrement.

- Attends, tu ne veux pas qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé ? Dis-je consterné.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être un enfant parfois Jason. J'aurai aimé moi aussi te parler sérieusement maintenant mais le moment est mal choisi, une prochaine fois quand les autres seront plus loin.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère lorsqu'elle me gronde lors de mon enfance. Notre couple n'est pas le même que celui de Grant et Daisy pourtant Liza voudrait tellement que j'agis comme mon frère. Être comme lui, un adulte responsable. J'en suis sûre, c'est écris sur son front.

- Dis-moi au moins de quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Si tu veux, c'est au sujet de notre relation.

Je retire ma main de la sienne sans un mot. Elle ne me fait aucune remarque et continue son chemin à mes côtés. Il est vrai que j'agis comme un enfant dans certains cas mais pour notre relation je mets du cœur pour notre couple. Malgré cela Liza le voit toujours d'un mauvais œil. Mes actes lui font penser à un enfant qui essaye de plaire seulement avec les objets qui l'a dans sa poche, cette à dire rien, sans aucune valeurs.  
Nous avons marché côte à côte dans un petit silence jusqu'à arriver dans le groupe d'amis. Ils nous attendent les verres remplis. Oliver me passe un verre et Liza en obtient un de la part de Daisy.  
Grant lève son verre, suivi des autres.

- À mon petit frère Riley pour son diplôme de pilotage mais aussi pour nos superbes vacances !

Les verres retentissent dans des éclats joyeux. Tout le monde est heureux, je sens qu'une belle journée s'annonce.

- Il y a des gens qui viennent vers nous pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue je crois.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir ce que Riley peut voir à travers son point de vue. Personne ne sait qu'on est arrivé ici à moins que les habitants ont entendu le bruit de l'avion. J'aperçois vaguement sur l'autre rive des traits noirs s'avançant vers nous...de plus en plus vite.

- Je sais pas vous mais ils ont...des armes à feu n'est ce pas ?... ajoute Oliver avec un doigt rivé sur le mouvement.

Je lui lance un regard étonné par ces mots. J'espère bien qu'il rigole parce que là...ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour plaisanter. Je lui mets une tape amicale sur le dos.

- Déconne pas mec ! Combien de pétards t'en a fumé aujourd'hui ?

- Juste deux...Mais je te jure ! Regarde bien...

Bon uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Je jette un autre coup d'œil mais cette fois avec plus de minutie. Les traits noirs se forment pour faire apparaître des vraies personnes, des hommes courent sur le sable et malheureusement avec des armes à la main. Et merde.  
Un coup de feu retentit dans le ciel suivit d'un grand boucan non mélodieux plutôt dangereux.  
Une main m'attrape soudainement le poignet et me fait sursauter, c'est celle de mon grand frère.

- Réveille-toi Jas' ! Il faut qu'on se barre de là et en vitesse !(il lâche mon poignet). Les gars ont se casse vite d'ici c'est pas un accueil chaleureux OK ? Courrez ! Maintenant !

On est tous au pas de course en train de courir de toute nos force. Les pieds s'enfoncent entre deux sprints et les essoufflements se font entendre de plus en plus souvent. Nos poursuivants sont proches de nous je le sens, leurs cris parviennent enfin jusqu'à mes oreilles. Puis un autre coup de feu est tiré.

- Aaaah !  
Un cri d'agonie capte mon attention. J'arrête ma course pour me retourner. Je vois mon petit frère Riley tombé raide dans le sable, du sang colorise sa chemise. Non non non, pas ça.

- Putain Jason cours ! Reste pas planter là, je m'occupe de Riley ! Hurle Grant.

Je les regarde une dernière fois puis reprend ma course choqué mais je ne dois pas y penser, je dois continuer. Je rejoins Oliver et Keith qui sont arrêté devant l'avion.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? On doit rejoindre les filles à l'intérieur de l'—

Liza et Daisy ont les genoux au sol et les mains en l'air. Elles sont dos à l'avion devant les même hommes qui nous suivent avant. Ils sont habillés en rouge dont un pantalon en militaire. Un d'eux pointe un fusil sur elles. Ils restent que nous trois encore en liste, on doit continuer notre route. Ils ne nous ont pas vus, tant mieux.

- Oli', Keith on continue dans la forêt...Il faut qu'on trouve de l'aide MERDE !

On s'engouffre au si vite qu'on peut dans la forêt à notre gauche. Les lianes et les feuillages nous barrent notre avancé. La plage a disparu et laisse place à un paysage vert. On est à l'intérieur même de la végétation. Je sors mon portable : «aucun réseau disponible ». Super.

- Dite-moi que vous pouvez téléphoner...

Ils agitent leur tête pour me dire non après avoir regardé leur portable aussi. On est dans la merde. Keith est essoufflé, il est adossé debout sur un arbre alors que Oliver est assis sur une pierre avec sa casquette à la main. Il passe sa main sur ses cheveux. Merci à mes cours d'athlétisme pour m'avoir appris à tenir le rythme.

- On ne peut pas rester dans la forêt éternellement, ils doivent être en train de nous rechercher là...on doit sortir d'ici...mais comment ? Ajoute Oliver.

Il a raison mais par où ? Les lieux se ressemblent partout où on regarde. Que ferait Grant dans ce genre de situation ? Un soldat comme lui doit savoir les règles de survie en pleine nature.

- Allons tout droit peut être qu'on va trouver un village.(Je me retourne dos à eux pour leur montrer la route qu'on devrait suivre à mon avis)

Plus de bruit, personne ne me répond. Suis-je devenu sourd ? Les essoufflements de Keith ont disparu et Oliver plutôt parleur ne dit rien non plus. Je me retourne pour savoir si ils sont encore derrière moi.  
Je vois mes deux amis avec des pirates derrière eux. Ces hommes tiennent un couteau à proximité de leur gorge et de l'autre main, ils couvrent la bouche de Keith et Oliver. Je comprends mieux le silence.  
Je sens une chose me toucher le dos, ça doit être une arme. Je lève lentement mes mains en signe d'abandon.  
Un souffle chaud surprend mon oreille droite.

- Alors comme ça, des agneaux se sont perdus ?...

L'homme derrière moi a un accent espagnol et sent fortement le cigare mélangé à une autre odeur que je ne sais pas trop mais qu'il fait rappeler l'î je reçois un coup en pleine tête. Le geste est si violent que je tombe net au sol. Ma vision est flou puis après plus rien c'est le noir complet.

_Le matin, camp des pirates._

Le soleil a reprit sa place sur l'île. La nuit était si glaciale, on pouvait entendre les animaux dans leur chasse et des pirates heureux de leur « pêche ». Bref, horrible.  
Les rayons du soleil battent de plein fouet mon visage qui garde encore des séquelles de la nuit dernière. Ma joue me fait mal...je peux l'admettre ce fils de pute avait une bonne droite.

- Vous êtes qu'une bande de cons ! Saleté de pirates !

Mes paupières sont fermées. Je ne sais pas qui essaye d'énerver les pirates mais c'est vraiment pas le moment, je veux « profiter » du peu de repos que je peux avoir sans être embêter.

- Si ces barreaux n'étaient pas là, je vous en foutrais des centaines !

Dite-lui de la fermer...c'est pas possible.

- Vous avez peur de moi hein ? Tas de merdes de mes fesses !

Il veut vraiment mourir. J'ouvre mes paupières et regarde dans l'autre cage. Un homme est debout, les mains fermes sur les barreaux. Il a une mine affamés et il est dans un sale état pourtant il a la force d'insulter les pirates et être agité à la fois. C'est celui qui dormait la nuit dernière. Les autres compagnons de sa cellule sont allongés de l'autre coté comme des bêtes apeurées de la conséquence qu'ils allaient avoir.  
En face de moi, Keith dort la tête penché sur le côté tandis que Oliver me regarde l'air troublé devant cette situation. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire cesser les bêtises avant que la tempête ne s'abat. Avec mes pieds libres de tout mouvements, je donne plusieurs coups sur la cage pour que l'autre villageois entende et arrête son cirque. Heureusement il les entend rapidement.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème les blancs?(il s'avance vers le côté de sa cage pour être face à ma vue). Je t'ai peut être réveillé toi le mec avec la joue enflée ? Désolé mais je dois partir d'ici et c'est le seul moyen ! Je veux pas pourrir ici et c'est pas un bâtard de chef qui m'arrêtera.

Ce mec est sous l'effet de la drogue ou il est complètement cinglé ? Donnez-moi la réponse s'il vous plaît...Il devrait être heureux de pouvoir être libre de mouvements et de la parole.  
L'homme remarque la présence des pirates regardant la situation.

- Hey toi le mec en rouge ! Appel ton chef que je lui botte le cul pour voir...

Immédiatement un grenade roule entre les cages pour s'arrêter presque à notre portée. La grenade explose et rejette avec elle une énorme fumée noir qui parcourt toute l'espace. Mon cœur bat plus vite tellement vite que j'entends les battements résonner dans ma tête.

- On ne peut plus sortir chasser Fifi la Tigresse maintenant ?!

Encore cette voix qui me donne mal à la tête. Vaas.

- Qui veut botter le cul de qui hum ?...continue-t-il.

Vaas sort de la forêt suivit de deux de ses hommes. Le chef marche d'un pas déterminé vers notre cage.

- Jason ! Mi hermano comment ça va ?! Ta passé une bonne nuit j'espère ! Qui voulait faire la discute avec Bibi ?

Il analyse scrupuleusement la cage en bambou. Aucun de nous réagit à ses paroles.

- C'est moi le grand Aoki—

- Rien n'a foutre de ta vie ! Sortez moi ce clébard de l'autre cage.

Je laisse échappé un regard intrigué par les événements. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Les deux hommes de main s'exécutent et le sortent violemment en lui donnant des coups au passage. En dehors, l'homme tombe à terre. Son visage est tordu de douleur, il est là face à l'homme qu'il cherchait.

- Que veux le « grand homme » devant son Dieu ?

Le prisonnier relève sa tête dans l'herbe avec le peu de force qu'il a et répond :  
- Je vais te tuer connard ! (il crache sur les bottes noires de Vaas)

Oh mon dieu.  
Vaas examine ses chaussures où la trace y est, je ne peux pas apercevoir son expression mais il semble...s'amuser ? Il donne un coup dans les côtes de l'homme maîtrisé. Il retombe dos au sol. Celui-ci agonise dans sa propre douleur, ces mains maintenant son maigre corps. Vite fait bien fait.

- J'aime la viande cuite...saignante pas vous?(il regarde ses hommes)

Les deux pirates se regardent mutuellement ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils se passent. Sa main posée sur sa hanche, il tapote le tout avec le bout de ses doigts. Il attend une réponse. Un des pirates prend la parole en restant sur ces gardes. Vaas a deux personnalités en même temps...

- Euh on l'aime aussi...saignante chef.

- Tant mieux ! (il tape des mains) Faite le cuire pour ce soir. Il vaut rien par rapport à mes nouvelles marchandises.

Quoi ? Il mange de la viande humaine?! On est tombé dans un trou réellement fou. Comment s'échapper d'ici ? Peut-on vraiment s'échapper ?...

- Vous aussi mes invités ! Vous aurez la viande...surtout la bonne putain !

Les bruits de botte s'invitent derrière mon dos. Je ne veux pas me retourner pour le voir, tout mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson. Ses bras sont affaissés sur ma tête, le poids commence à se sentir. Il doit être accroupi pour être à ma taille.

- Hey hermano...quand ce clébard était en face de moi je me suis dis :« Est-ce qu'il est drogué ou bien fou ? »...Toi aussi n'est-ce-pas ?

Choqué par ses paroles je ne bouge même pas d'un cil. Oliver regarde l'homme derrière moi sans croiser mon regard. Un soutien de l'œil ne serait pas de refus. Comme-ci je penserai un jour comme lui. C'est juste une coïncidence.

- Je crois que je connais la réponse et toi non...Tu aimerais savoir ?

Enlève tes mains de ma tête bordel c'est tout ce que je veux...Il ricane un moment et enlève enfin ses mains pour se relever.

**- La réponse est les deux réunis. BINGO !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà la suite :D ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ~  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : **_**«Heureux, tu compteras des amitiés sans nombre,  
Mais adieu les amis, si le temps devient sombre. »**_** - ****François Ponsard**

Une odeur affriolante danse atour de moi, une odeur qui vous donne l'eau à la bouche. Elle me réveille doucement en rentrant dans mes narines. Mon ventre ne reste pas perplexe face à cette sensation, je le reprends même à ajouter un léger gargouillement. Quand remonte la dernier fois que j'ai mangé ? Jamais ici, mais la dernière fois était il y a deux jours...La nourriture abondante n'est plus admise de nos jours. La seule chose que je peux faire à mes heures perdues est d'imbiber cette saloperie de foulard. Le peu de salive que j'utilise me permet de l'étreinte de ma bouche, répugnant mais nécessaire.  
À partir de la matinée « haute en couleur », Vaas a disparu dans la nature. Il a discuté avec un de ses hommes puis il est reparti vers le nord sur une Jeep Wrangler. Les pneus étaient boueuses et la carcasse était d'un vert kaki. Après cela, j'ai laissé tomber l'envie d'être réveiller et j'ai pu me rendormi.

- Voilà la ration.

Un homme rentre dans la cage, ces deux mains tiennent des assiettes garnies d'une bonne viande rôtie. Le fumet s'échappe de l'aliment, c'est donc là que provient l'odeur si alléchante.

- L'animal a été tué vivant et en _bon et due forme_ donc vous avez intérêt à rien négliger (il fait chuter les viandes). J'ai pris mon précieux temps pour le couper et le cuir saignant !

L'homme sort aussitôt de la cage. Adieu liberté fermée à double tours. Il fait le tour de la cage pour nous ôter nos liens, d'abord Oliver, puis Keith pour terminer sur moi. Les viandes reposent tant bien que mal sur une partie sec, c'est devenu peu appétissant mais mes deux amis les regardent malgré cela d'un œil avivé.

- Avant que j'oublie, Vaas m'a confié de vous dire de tout manger ou alors il vous dévorera tout entier haha.

Le pirate repart en direction d'autres hommes réunis autour d'une table, ceux-là nous regardent depuis bien un moment. Un rire éclate dans leur groupe avant qu'un silence s'installe plus confortablement, juste une bande de moqueurs.  
Je remarque Oliver se rapprocher nerveusement vers une viande à terre. D'une main apathique, il l'agrippe. Sa bouche est grande ouverte prête à la morde et de la déchiqueter indifférent si il faut.

- Non ! Ne touche pas ! Proteste-je.

Je le repousse en centrant ma main sur sa poitrine. Il chute au sol, sa tête heurte sensiblement un bambou positionné horizontalement. Les habits du bas qu'il porte sont encore plus sale à présent, comme un cochon qui s'est roulé dans la boue. En pleine action, sa casquette tombe de côté mais sauvé par le réflexe de Keith.

- Aïe...Bordel. T'es fou ou quoi ?! Dit-il amèrement. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive mec ?! J'ai rien fait et tu m'agresses ! Fait chié.

- Désolé...c'est juste que...je sais vraiment pas. Soufflai-je. La pression.

Je lui offre ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Oliver agite un moment sa tête et l'accepte à la fin. Je remarque que ma main est engourdi, le contact d'une autre personne me réconforte un peu.  
Oliver attrape ma main, mais à la place de l'utiliser il la tire vers lui. Je tombe littéralement sur le moment. Et la tête bien dans la crasse.

- Assume tes actes Jason !

Keith et Oliver rigolent en cœur alors que je ronchonne dans « ma barbe ». J'essuie tout le dépôt de mon visage, encore heureux que j'ai fermé les yeux pour éviter le fait. Maintenant je suis aussi un cochon s'amusant dans la terre. Ce geste semble adoucir l'atmosphère, j'avais presque oublier qu'on était encore dans une cage.  
Keith nous propose gentiment ses deux mains qu'on accepte aussitôt. Oliver glisses ses deux bras sur nos épaules, il a l'air content de sa petite blague de 5 cents.

- Vous êtes officiellement couvert de crasse dit Keith. Mes félicitations.

Oliver visionne derrière lui pendant que Keith s'exaspère de ses gamineries. Sa tête revient sur nous deux.

- Les gardes ont rien entendu, tant mieux. Alors Jas' c'est quoi le problème franchement ? Je sais que toi aussi tu crève la dalle. Mais vu qu'ils nous offrent un truc mangeable pourquoi refuser.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié les événements de ce matin. Cette viande s'est _le type_ de ce matin...

Je le regarde droit dans le yeux, Oliver vient d'avoir une sorte de dé-clique. Il affiche un visage anéanti. Keith montre des traits crispés sur son visage. La viande si bonne et qui a l'air d'être juteuse de protéines est devenue un dégoût partagé.

- Ah ouais. Ça change tout mec.

Oliver libère ses bras de nos épaules et part s'asseoir sur un angle de la cage. Il repli ses jambes vers lui même et nous laisse, Keith et moi débout.  
- Je crois que je vais vomir...mais j'ai rien dans le ventre là. Me lance Keith.

- Va t'asseoir te reposer. Je m'occupe de balancer les viandes hors d'ici.

Keith approuve mon geste. Il s'en va s'asseoir près de Oliver. Au moins on a pu profiter des odeurs de ces viandes. J'espère que le mec...comment il s'appelle déjà ? Enfin ce n'est pas important, j'espère qu'il repose en paix même si son corps est découpé en morceaux, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne verra plus les pirates. La viande est immangeable, on ne sait pas ce que l'homme a ingurgité avant son enlèvement : drogues, alcools, poisons ou tout simplement malade depuis longtemps...  
Je m'abaisse pour saisir les deux pièces. Je renifle une dernière fois pour garder l'odeur en tête mais elle a disparu pour de bon. Je m'avance jusqu'à être le plus proche des barrières. Mes forces se réunissent dans mon bras. Je prends de l'élan en balançant mon bras d'avant en arrière. La force de la rotation s'installe enfin dans mon geste.  
J'envoie valser les deux viandes en l'air. Elles survolent la prairie pendant une fraction de seconde pour ensuite terminer leur course un peu plus loin. Je ne vois pas l'endroit exacte, les herbes hautes cachent l'emplacement. La seule chose que je sais et qu'elles ne sont pas entrée dans la forêt.  
À l'autre cage, les deux derniers hommes fourrent la même viande qu'on nous a passé dans leur bouche. Ils mangent si rapidement qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de la couper. On dirait des bêtes assoiffées.

La nuit est revenue abriter le camp. Aucun signe de pirates dans les parages, je me demande où sont-ils passés à cette heure-ci.  
Liza me manque terriblement, j'espère qu'ils ne la maltraitent pas. Je suis désespéré, mes forces s'épuisent d'heure en heure et l'idée de s'évader ne me donne plus cette envie de vivre, les conditions sont déplorable. En dépit de tout, je dois encore avoir une volonté au fond de moi qui dit de continuer, d'espérer. Mes frères comptent sur moi, nous comptons tous. L'image de Riley saignant hante mes pensées. Est-ce-que Grant s'occupe bien de lui ? Il devrait être entre de bonnes mains, je suis sûre qu'ils ont réussi à les semer, qu'ils ont réussi à trouver de l'aide. Je le crois juste.  
Mes deux amis sont endormis pressés l'un vers l'autre, moi-même j'essaye de dormir mais ma faim et ma soif ne me laissent pas en vain. Je reste en position allongé sur le dos à regarder les étoiles qui scintillent au ciel, les mains sur le ventre à attendre que le sommeil m'emporte.  
Peut-être que discuter avec un prisonnier fera passer le temps. Je plaque mon dos sur les barreaux pour mieux apercevoir l'autre cage. Je ne vois que des ombres noirs au sol...  
- Pss ! L'autre cage ! Il y a quelqu'un de réveillé ?...  
Personne ne répond à mes chuchotements, tout le monde arrive à dormir sauf moi. Dieu ne m'aime vraiment pas. Je pense que discuter avec soi-même est la seule solution. J'approche mes mains vers mon visage, avec le bout des doigts je peux sentir chaque trait qui me correspond. Je peux sentir à certains espaces de la terre sec, et je trouve que ma barbe a poussé. Je dois inévitablement ressemblé à un mal rasé. J'avance un long soupir déçu de mon état lamentable, j'ai des traces partout sur moi, je me sens crade.  
Instantanément, j'entends un craquement en direction de la forêt. Du vent ? Non je n'ai rien ressenti. Je me retourne pour mieux apercevoir la forêt maintenant face à moi. Mes mains sur la grille, j'analyse partie par partie du terrain. Silence. Rien ne bouge pendant une minute, puis le craquement s'évapore en un bruit en provenance du milieu. Je ne peux rien apercevoir, aucune lumière n'est proche du lieu exacte. Qui peut bien sortir de cette forêt ? Un pirate ? Un animal ? Et si c'était les secours, ainsi s'explique la disparition des pirates. Le bruit avance, les herbes à proximité semblent danser en une ligne droite puis, plus de mouvement.  
J'entends ensuite un grognement, mes poils sont hérissés sur ma peau. Mon cœur reprend les battements frénétiques. Le bruit d'un animal...déception totale pour les secours. Il vaut mieux le faire partir d'ici, si il a faim et qu'il nous voit c'est mauvais. Je dois vivre. Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un animal qui a perdu son chemin...inspire..expire.  
Je ramasse un caillou et le balance pour faire fuir la bête. L'aspect semble être touché par mon caillou. Elle se révèle d'une ténacité que je peux voir tout son buste. La fourrure en rayures jaillie sous mes yeux, comme c'est beau. L'animal tient fermement dans sa gueule la viande que j'avais balancé, du sang coule légèrement. L'animal grogna de plus belle et lâcha sa nourriture pour bondir vers notre cage. Je viens d'énerver Fifi la Tigresse...  
Un tir résonne dans le ciel. Sauvé...

- On vous laisse un instant et vous ramener une bête dans les parages ! Bande de cons !

Le tigre prend peur et retourne vers son habitat en prenant sa nourriture sur le passage, la queue entre les jambes.

- Tu disais quoi déjà ?

- Que Nicki Minaj a un boule de malheur ! Si t'aurai vu son cul, merde ! Je lui enfoncerai bien mon joujou pour l'entendre jouir ! Haha !

- J'connais pas ? mais qu'est-ce-que t'es con parfois ! Ajoute un pirate. Les blancs soyez calmes, on a un invité ce soir...L'«Armageddon » en personne.

Keith et Oliver se sont réveillés depuis la balle tiré en l'air. Les deux pirates se regroupent autour de notre cage et surveillent. Le pirate à ma droite a un revolver accroché à sa taille, je crois que je peux l'atteindre. Lentement, je m'approche vers l'homme. Je passe ma main entre les barreaux et bouge doucement...allez encore quelque centimètres..

- Alors c'est eux les touristes californiens ? Splendide !

Un homme sort d'une maison, il descend les escaliers de l'estrade. J'enlève à toute vitesse ma main, merde l'occasion était trop belle. Deux autres pirates le suivent de près en sortant de la même porte. L'homme se dirige vers nous, une espèce de domination s'échappe de lui par rapport aux autres, ça doit être leur invité.

- Je n'en compte que trois, ou sont les autres ?

- Vaas nous a demandé de les dispersés dans plusieurs camps monsieur. Dois-je le prévenir de votre venue ? Questionne un pirate à côté.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, le temps s'est de l'argent. Je m'occupe du business et lui des prisonniers point barre.

Business ? Parce que en plus il y a un marché noir...L'homme nous dévisage en nous regardant, cette situation me met mal à l'aise. Il porte un costard noir et en dessous une chemise rouge demi-boutonné. Une chaîne pendouille autour de son cou, elle a l'air d'être en or pur. Lui aussi est différent des autres pirates, comme Vaas.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi sont-ils aussi sale ? Regardez moi ça...

- Vous voulez qu'on les plonge dans l'eau, monsieur ?

- Non. Laissez la pluie s'en charger. Dit-il (il nous lance un sourire sarcastique) Je peux en tirer une belle fortune.

« fils de pute... » pensai-je. Mon sang est devenu chaud, il veut nous vendre dans son petit commerce. Dans notre position d'infériorité, on ne peut que leur tenir tête et parfois montrer les dents.

- Monsieur quelqu'un souhaite vous parler ! S'écrie un pirate. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Buck Hughes.

Un autre pirate court de toute jambe pour venir à nous. Il tient sur lui une mitraillette. L'homme au collier se tourne pour parler au coureur, c'est le moment vite...

- Putain comment sait-il que je suis là...Amenez-le ici.  
Le pirate part de toute vitesse et revient accompagné de la personne en question. Ils sont tous dos tourné, c'est ma chance. Je le touche du bout des des doigts...

- Hey ?! Mais qu'est ce que... !

Le pirate remarque mon geste et sort le revolver prêt à me tirer dessus...Merde j'ai été comme un éléphant. C'est fini pour moi.

- Tu tire et ta carrière s'achève ici.

L'invité regarde sévèrement le pirate puis son regard s'intensifie sur moi. Je tressaille de peur et abandonne l'idée de prendre l'arme. Depuis combien de temps m'a t-il vu agir ?...

- Et toi, si tu continues à jour le héro, je te bute sur le champ.

- Hoyt mon ami !

- Buck...que me vaut ta visite surprise ?

Alors l'homme qui m'a « sauvé » s'appelle Hoyt...je n'oublierai pas son nom. Et l'autre homme qui arrive s'appelle Buck...drôle de nom. Hoyt fait signe aux autres pirates de déguerpir plus loin. On dirait que deux animaux en force se font faces.

- Eh bien, la marchandise que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière...Bah il s'est cassé.

- Continue.(Il croise les bras)

- Alors j'ai entendu par _un oiseau_ que tu allais venir sur le camp pour voir la qualité des nouveaux produits américains...

- Donc ?...

Buck roule des yeux pour chercher des mots à mon avis. Ce mec est le plus étrange que j'ai vu pour l'instant sur l'île. Sa barbe est très longue et ses cheveux sont repoussés en arrière. Il porte une chemise bleu clair entrouverte qui laisse entre-sortir son torse. Un grand tatouage coloré représentant un cerf est sur son torse. On peut lire en bas en toute lettre « BUCK ».

- J'ai fais ton sale boulot il y a pas longtemps, donc je me suis dit peut être que tu allais m'offrir un cadeau, d'où mon honneur d'être ici même.

- Tu insinues que moi, je vais t'offrir mes nouvelles marchandises ? Tu me connais, je déteste rigoler sur ce genre de sujet.

- Non voyons... Je te demande juste une seule seulement, pas tout à la fois. Je sais que tu vas accepter mon offre car si tu perd ton homme de main...ça sera pas bon pour les affaires...

- Très bien. Choisis-un alors et dégage tous de suite.

Hoyt siffle avec deux de ses doigts pour appeler un pirate. Buck nous étudie d'un grand sourire. Il est heureux de sa proposition.

- Alors déjà...je n'aime pas les blonds...plus que deux. Toi, (il me jette un regard) tu es trop sale. Mais toi, tu es **par-fait**.

Le pirate s'exécute sous les yeux des deux hommes. Ils vont réellement nous séparer. Keith est recroquevillé sur lui même et recommence à marmonner des phrases. Oliver et moi-même sommes debout à essayer, peine perdu à les arrêter en retenant la porte.

- Ne nous touchez même pas ! M'interposai-je.

- Bougez de là où je tire !

Oliver abandonne dès l'abord de l'arme sur lui. Je reste le seul à retenir la porte mais pas pour très longtemps. De sa main, le pirate tire un peu plus fort la porte, contre un déshydraté et non nourri c'est perdu d'avance. Je rate de retomber au sol. L'homme armé attrape de façon violente le bras de Keith et de l'autre, il agite son arme sur nous.  
Ressorti dehors avec ce qu'il veut, le pirate referme la porte à clef et l'emmène à Buck.

- Keith ! Cours ! Réagis, fais quelque chose merde ! Hurlai-je.

Il regarde comme abasourdi le sol, sans faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Keith...On va bien s'amuser. Relate Buck. Merci beaucoup Hoyt.

- Barre toi.

**- Au plaisir de te revoir mon ami !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà la suite :), c'est pas l'un des chapitres que j'ai aimé par rapport aux autres que j'ai écrite pour l'instant mais dite moi votre avis. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent et qui suivent aussi, Merci encore ! 3

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer au fil des chapitres c'est de plus en plus long mais ne faite pas attention... Un moment je pense que ça redeviendra petit Mouahaha...

Je préviens d'avance, (un peu tard) qu'il va y avoir des personnages fictifs qui vont rester longtemps et d'autre non, dans l'histoire mais ça ne change pas grand chose !

Hors sujet : Pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir pourquoi j'écris Far cry 3 à ma façon c'est parce que comme j'ai lu un peu toutes les fictions qu'il y avait alors je me suis dit "pourquoi pas moi ?" et ausi parce que je voulais en lire d'autre...(je me contente de me lire moi héhé..). Peut être que les fins aussi m'ont donné l'envie de la réécrire (=un peu décevante ?)

Breeef, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Une si belle escapade **_

- "On aurait dû bouffer cette viande Jas'...

- Oliver, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

- Et je peux même plus planer...(il sort son pétard « illicite »)Il me faut juste un briquet sinon ça ne sert à rien." affirme-t-il.

Je l'observe désemparé dans sa solitude, moi-même je suis cloîtré à l'opposé de la cage. Keith est parti avec cet homme depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il s'en est allé, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra d'aussitôt. Pourtant, je ne fais que regarder dans le vide le chemin qu'ils ont emprunté, une ligne tracée par le passage de plusieurs personnes à la fois, une terre amèrement rugueuse. J'attends de voir une silhouette réapparaître, ou une personne qui nous dit « Caméra caché ! On vous a bien eux », la blague serait vraiment...mais vraiment de mauvaise foie. C'est juste impossible.

- "Et pourquoi pas ne pas sortir de se merdier ? Je peux pas rester une minute de plus, alors bougeons-nous le cul !" Me recommande Oliver.

Il se relève avec plus d'assurance. Il essuie ses mains sur son pantalon et chope ma main posée à mon genou.

- "Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils reviennent nous voir. Keith a besoin de nous...

- Dit la personne qui a arrêté de retenir la porte de la cage.

- Jason...Je suis peut être une poule mouillée devant une arme, tout le contraire de toi mais je tente de sortir de là. T'a qu'à me faire la tête mais tu dois m'aider à trouver un moyen de sortir."

Il farfouille chaque recoin de la pièce. Ses mains se posent sur les bambous étant plus usés et sur les carreaux élargis par les anciens locataires. Il recommence le mouvement à en faire un tour complet. Il croit vraiment que les pirates ne vérifient pas l'état des cages avant de nous enfermer, il faut être réaliste franchement. Il n'y a juste pas d'échappatoire. Je passe ma main à mes cheveux pour me gratter la tête. Il me fait culpabiliser à chercher. Qui sait, les pirates restent de simples humains.  
Je reprends son mouvement mais en essayant d'espacer ceux déjà bien agrandi.

-" Et comment sortons-nous d'ici ?

- Enfin je te reconnais ! Des trous, on cherche des trous formés assez vieux."

Je touche les écartements entre les bambous, rien. L'idée d'Oliver est pas mal si seulement on trouve au moins une différence.

- "Attends, tu n'as pas farfouiller le haut de la cage. Je regarde en bas...dans la boue si tu veux.

- Ta raison, j'ai complètement zappé ! À nous deux, on va sûrement trouver."

J'entre mes mains dans la boue. Je suis les lignes de bambous masquées dans la boue avec le touché, de haut en bas et de gauche à droite sur quatre pattes. Oliver vérifie leur état en haut, ses bras sont remontés vers le ciel. Sa casquette donne l'impression qu'elle va basculer à l'arrière à force qu'il penche sa tête vers le haut.  
Soudain, je touche autre chose. Deux barres parallèles cachent un grand vide détruit dans les contours. Lorsque j'arrache un bout pour mieux voir, j'ai tiré sur des files de bambous moisis, qui tombe en mile morceaux au touché.

-" Je tiens quelque chose."

Mon ami arrête son inspection et plonge ses mains pour me rejoindre. Il me frôle au début, finalement il trouve.

- "Trop fort mec ! Le trou ne sert à rien si il est au fin fond de cette merde dit-il frustré.

- Retournons la cage lui annonce-je. Si on pousse sur la face opposé à la porte, la cage tombera en arrière et le trou prendra la place de la porte qui sera à notre hauteur."

Je bouge mes mains en même temps que mes explications pour qu'il comprenne mieux le plan. Même sans cela, il a déjà perdu le fil.

- "Ok, on fait comme tu as dis (il retourne sa casquette), à trois on bascule cette cage.

- Laisse moi la faveur de faire le compte à rebours."

Il hoche la tête. Oliver se positionne comme-ci il allait faire un sprint sur 100M.

- "Prêt ? 1...2...3 !"

On propulse en même temps toute nos force, l'épaule contre la cage. Un petit grincement mais rien ne change, elle reste au même endroit.

- "On n'abandonne pas ! Mets-toi comme moi Jason, tu auras plus de force ! Allez, 1...2...3 !" crie-t-il.

Je me pose comme il m'indique puis à 3 toute mes forces se réunissent sur un même point. Lors de la collision entre nous et la cage, un autre tremblement se ressent autour. Restés collé aux barres, Oliver et moi avons mis tout notre poids. Et ça marche ! La cage bascule en arrière. On retombe pareil comme la cage sur le sol, mon bras me fait un mal de chien.

- "Oui, enfin ! Le trou est assez large pour nous faire passer (il pointe son doigt).

- Pour l'instant, il y a encore ces barres".

Je me relève sur mes pieds en tenant un de mes bras. Au passage, je sens la puanteur qui s'enfuit de moi. Je sens la sueur et la crasse. Dégoûtant.  
À présent, on peut mieux voir le trou formé, il y a malheureusement bien deux bois bricolés entre. Les clous montrent des traces d'usures et les barres sembles humidifiés et moisies.

- "Oli', tu prends le bois du gauche, je prends l'autre".

Sans un mot, il attrape un bois et commence à tirer de toute ses forces dans un grognement. Je fais la même chose sur l'autre, je tire avec mes forces mais le bois reste cloué. Mes mains se colorisent en rouge flamboyant alors que des lignes droites se tracent au bout de mes doigts. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, il faut trouver un autre méthode. J'ai abandonné depuis quelques minutes mais Oliver tire toujours. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé mon plan B.

- "Si ça ne marche pas avec les mains alors « je vais prendre mon pied »."

Je lui demande de reculer pour me laisser de l'espace. Je prépare mon coup en articulant tous mes muscles, ma tête et mes épaules. Un bon échauffement s'impose d'abord. Il est l'heure de savoir si mes coups de pied servent au moins. Je saute et attrape le bambous au dessus de ma tête. Avec, je soulève tout mon corps et balance mes pieds vers l'avant sur les barres parallèles. Le violent coup permet un craquement, une fissure s'installe. Je refais le même mouvement de pied puis la fissure s'ouvre, les deux barres cèdent sous la force. Je me remets sur pied et souffle un grand coup. C'est plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais. Oliver tire maintenant avec facilité les restes de bois.

-" Mec t'es trop cool, on se barre direct et on va chercher les autres.

- Dépêchons-nous..."

Oliver m'indique de sortir le premier, je passe dans le trou comme un serpent qui rampent. Un peu serré mais pas impossible.

- "Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vu ? Me questionne Oliver."

Je regard autour et plus précisément les maisons proches.

- "On peut croire que non. Si Hoyt apprend que j'ai fait encore le héro, je suis mort.

- Allons vers la forêt avant qu'il repère qu'on s'est enfui."

On entre dans la forêt quand surgit une personne à notre gauche.

- "Je dois aller par où ? Merde le camp est juste là..."susurre l'homme.

Il porte sur son front un bandana rouge de même couleur que son débardeur. Encore un pirate...mais je connais ce visage : c'est Doug.

-" Doug ?!" S'écria Oliver.

Je ne suis pas le seul à le reconnaître au même moment. Il a juste changé de vêtements. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il avait vraiment tout prévu, tout ça, tout ce foutoir..  
Doug nous voit et commence à se ramener vers nous. Trop proche à mon goût.

-" Les gars ! Je suis content de vous voir, je croyais que j'étais le seul à réussir à éviter ces cons mais je vois que vous aussi, dit-il d'un sourire si faux...Ils ont réussi à me retrouver, ne prenez pas mon chemin, ils sont là-bas suivez-moi".

Oliver écoute les paroles de Doug et s'aventure vers lui. Je lui bloque le chemin en étirant ma main contre lui.

- "Tu vois pas qu'il ment comme il respire ? Chuchote-je à Oliver.

- Un problème Jason ? (il glisse sa main derrière son dos, il n'entend pas mes paroles). On est proche de la gueule du loup, on doit s'en aller en vitesse non ?

- On fait marche arrière, Oliver dirige toi plutôt sur l'autre côté de la rive. Je vais faire la discute avec Doug."

Oliver me lance un regard inquiet que je redonne avec un léger sourire. D'une tape au dos, je le pousse pour qu'il court vers l'autre côté. Il me regarde une dernière fois et s'en va à toute vitesse de l'autre côté.  
Au même moment, une alarme incendie est enclenchée, on a trop traîné. Au moins un de nous s'est enfui et pourra appeler de l'aide.

- "Jas' où vas Oliver ? Tu n'entends pas l'alarme, les pirates vont vite rappliquer. Ils nous en retrouvé !

- Ne me prend pas pour un con Doug, (je me rapproche jusqu'à être en face de lui). Dis-moi, qu'est ce que ça fait de vendre ses amis pour ces pirates ?...

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? (il laisse sortir un petit rire et pose sa main sur mon épaule). Regarde toi, t'es tout sale, le soleil t'es monté dans la tête mon pote.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...fils de pute", crache-je.

Je m'élance en l'attrapant des épaules pour le faire tomber avec mon croche-pied derrière lui. Il ne remarque pas dans l'instant et tombe avec moi. J'attrape vivement sa main caché, et de l'autre je lui admet plusieurs coup de poing en pleine face. Derrière lui, il a une arme à feu en main. Pendant qu'il encaisse mes coups et ne peut rien voir, je tends sa main vers le haut pour qu'il tire toute les balles en l'air. Le son des balles me détruit les oreilles mais je continue. Un couteau tombe de sa ceinture, j'en profite pour le prendre discrètement. Enfin, il comprend mes enchaînement et me donne un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen et un autre avec son arme vide. Je serre des dents, putain de douleur. Il a touché ma tête de plein fouet. Alors que je roule à terre, il se relève lentement en crachant puis balance son arme. Il cherche son couteau mais remarque qu'il est en ma possession.

- "C'est ça ce que tu cherches ?" Lui dis-je en montrant le couteau.

Je passe en une ligne droite le couteau sur ses jambes. Le sang éclabousse mon pantalon, c'est à son tour de souffrir un peu...Il bascule sur ses fesses et affiche un visage déchiré. Je mets le couteau sur son cou, mes mains tremblent. L'odeur du sang est fort, ça me donne la nausée.

- "Pourquoi ?...

- Je t'en pris Jas'...Je suis comme toi, c'est Vaas qui m'a obligé de le faire ! Si je lui ramenai pas des touristes sur l'île, ma famille serait foutue...balbutie-t-il. Donne-moi une chance.

- Tu en avais pleins lorsque t'étais en boîte de nuit, dans l'avion ou à atterrissage. Les drogues, les putes et l'argent sont tous ce que tu voulais. C'est trop tard maintenant."

Moi-même je me surprends à dire ses paroles si froides. Je ressens un peu de peine pour lui. Non j'ai raison, il le mérite sinon il continuera ces conneries. J'avance mon couteau contre sa peau quand un bruit sourd explose près de moi.  
- "Arrgh !"  
Je m'écarte en soubresaut, je n'ai encore rien fait qu'il crie d'agonie. Doug gesticule sur place, ses mains retiennent sa cuisse. Il y a encore plus de sang que tout à l'heure, une balle l'a percuté rendant le sang plus présent.

- "Hermanos ! Vous avez vu ça ? En plein dans la jambe !"

Cet accent hispanique...Vaas en personne. Encore au sol, je me remets immédiatement debout mais les accompagnateurs montrent leurs mitraillettes sur moi.

- "Jason , mi hermano, tu veux bien éviter de t'enfuir pendant que je parle à Doug, hum ? Respecte un peu tes aînés."

Il me fixe de ses yeux jaunes profonds. Sa cicatrice est plus claire face au rayon de soleil. Il s'avance pour s'accroupir devant Doug. Ces yeux sont rivés sur la balle enfoncée.

- "J'ai entendu...que toi, (il tapote avec son arme à la main la blessure) toi ouais...Tu voles les livraisons de DROGUES HEIN ?!"

Les hommes de Vaas me plaquent dos sur un arbre. Un est métisse, il me prends mon arme blanche. Les deux portent des lunettes qui les cachent, toujours leurs armes appuyés sur moi. Tout le long, ils me surveillent alors que leur chef est encore sur le pauvre Doug qui saigne énormément.  
Vaas se relève et remue sa tête, les yeux fermés pour montrer sa déception.

- "Tu es un type bien mon « Douggie ». Non, tu l'étais."

Une autre balle résonne, cette fois elle n'est pas adressée pour une autre jambe, mais en pleine tête. Headshot. Des oiseaux perchés sur les arbres prennent leur envol à l'impact. Je reste sans voix, tuer un homme de sang-froid, sans remord. Je suis incapable de tuer une personne.

- "Jason, Jason, Jason ! Fredonne-t-il. Je t'ai manqué ?"

Vaas range son revolver dans l'étui de sa ceinture et s'avance vers moi. Une allure décontracté comme-ci il n'y a rien eu auparavant, il fait des pas en croisant ses jambes. De sa poche, il sort un téléphone portable. Mon téléphone portable, pas de doute.

-" Hoyt m'a prévenu qu'il y a un petit héro qui résiste encore...(il regarde dans le téléphone)"

Les deux hommes m'attrapes aux bras pour m'éviter de faire un geste. La scène me fait penser à un règlement de compte. Vaas relève ses yeux, des cernes profondes se dessinent. Il a l'air fatigué.

- "Je me suis dis, à ce moment précis « Bah ça c'est le petit Brody. Il est le seul à espérer de retrouver ses amis et d'achever tous les pirates ! », achève-t-il. Hermano, t'es si drôle !"

Il m'assomme un poing en pleine figure. Mon nez subit le choc, je sens que le sang me coule. J'ai le léger goût âcre sur mes lèvres. Mon souffre se fait plus rapide, je m'agenouille au même moment, les deux hommes me retiennent fermement.

-" N'oublie pas, sur mon île tu es une merde."

Le bruit des touches résonnes, il tapote scrupuleusement. Je lui jette un regard endurci droit dans ses yeux, ce n'est qu'un homme. Il est juste fou, je n'aurai pas peur de lui.

- "Baisse les yeux, putain ! (il agrippe mes cheveux et enfonce ma tête dans le sol) T'entends ce que je dis à la fin ?! Tu crois que t'es un homme ? Un vrai ?! Tu n'es qu'une merde, tu l'as toujours était, Jason !" Crache-t-il.

N'écoute pas ses paroles, il veut juste de faire perdre la tête. Je sens que ma peau est égratignée à cause du sol sec, la douleur est si dure à encaisser, tellement si dure. Elle me pique de partout. Je ne ressemble à rien. Je n'ai jamais été un ami considéré de très important mais je me contente avec. Une ombre derrière les proches, mais je peux changer. Il faut juste savoir : quand ?

- "Je suis sûre que ta petite maman chérie pense la même chose..."  
_« Allô ?... »_

Une mince voix féminine se distingue du téléphone, une voix qui me rappelle bien des souvenirs d'enfance. Les deux hommes me lâche brutalement en restant derrière. Je rebrousse mes mains pour enlever la terre sur ma peau. Pourquoi maintenant ?...

- "Hola señora ! C'est bien madame Brody ?...Qui-suis-je ? Un vieil ami de votre bébé, dit-il. Oui je les ai kidnappé, un bon boulot vous savez...savoir comment il va ?...Il resplendi de joie, peut-être vous voulez lui parler ?..."

Vaas aborde le téléphone à mon visage. On pouvait bien lire « maman » écrit en gros caractères sur l'écran.

- "Dis bonjour à ta maman...elle a l'air si inquiète."  
_« Jason...tu...es là ?... »_

C'est bel et bien ma mère au téléphone, sa voix est si tremblante. Je l'imagine être avachi sur le téléphone en rongeant ses ongles jusqu'à la peau...

- "Maman...je suis désolé...j'ai pas pu tenir notre promesse..."  
_« Tu es...non...tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce-pas ? Ou sont Grant & Riley ?... »_

Bien sûr tout rentrera dans l'ordre, on reviendra au pays avec de grand sourire en oubliant ce cauchemar... Tout sonne faux, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je n'ai rien pour y croire. Vaas me sourit, tout son visage est rayonnant de joie. Je voulais juste le tuer maintenant et tout serait terminé. Il reprend le téléphone pour parler seul à ma mère.

-" 5 000$ pour chaque petit Brody et tout rentra dans l'ordre, s'amuse-t-il.  
_« Quoi ?...il est impossible que je trouve une somme aussi immense !... »_

- "Rien à foutre, démerde toi. C'est ça ou bye bye la family.

- Ne paye pas la rançon !" Crie-je.

Vaas pose sa main sur le microphone pour qu'elle n'entende pas mes paroles. Il m'affiche un regard noir. Sa botte s'écrase sur ma tête, mon visage refait la rencontre du sol dur.  
_« Jason, qu'est ce qu'il passe ?!... »_

- "Jason...Jason. Tu m'enlèves toute crédibilité là ! Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.(il enlève sa main) Madame Brody, Jason vient de me dire qu'ils valent plutôt 10 000 $, excellente idée", dit-il d'un ton détendu.

Vaas coupe la communication, il range le téléphone dans sa poche. Avec son autre pied, il me pousse sur le dos et bondit sur moi et m'afflige plusieurs droites au visage. Sa main gauche tient mon col pour obtenir une meilleure frappe. Chaque coup est violent et stressant, même meurtrie. Je sens une grosse bosse se former. Un de mes yeux peut voir entre temps le vrai tueur...

- "Chef, si vous continuez vous allez vraiment le tuer..."

Vaas s'arrête finalement, son souffle est chaud et rapide à la fois. Je peux sentir sa haine, sa colère sur chacun de ses mouvements, ils sont gravées sur mon visage. Il relâche son emprise contre moi pour se remettre sur pied. Je me penche sur le côté pour recracher le sang remonté à ma bouche. Cet homme est effroyable, il est dérangé mentalement...

- "Emmenez-le au sous-sol, je vais lui apprendre l'**obéissance**."


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Voila la suite, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira aussi :)  
~ Bonne lecture ~  
Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir ^^ et Merci aux visiteurs qui suivent l'histoire  
_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Quand la famille devient toxique  
**

Les pirates me traînent par le col tout en descendant les marches de l'escalier. On est arrivé dans une des maisons du camps que je n'ai jamais vu à mon arrivé. Nous sommes passés devant trois pirates, les yeux rivés sur leurs cartes. Je regarde pour la dernière fois la forêt par la fenêtre. J'espère que Oliver ne s'est pas perdu dans cette vaste forêt, il est en quelque sorte notre espoir, mon dernier espoir.

À présent, la lumière si chaude ne rentre plus. je côtoie le noir complet, un autre espace plus grand que la cage mais qui reste toujours aussi mal entretenue.

Une odeur pestilentiel danse dans l'air du sous-sol. Le sol semble être construit dans du béton, blanc au départ mais qui, avec la saleté s'est modelé. Sur un tuyau métallique construit contre un mur, ils m'attachent. La pièce est complètement sombre, mon pantalon se baigne dans une sorte de liquide. En levant ma tête, des gouttes tombent posément à terre...je crève de soif. Je gigote pendant qu'ils me lient les mains, la langue étirée à la poursuite du précieux liquide.

« - On manque de l'eau à priori... »

Dans un clic, la lumière s'allume. La lumière est jaune, une ampoule vieille de bien des années. Les ampoules à filament n'ont plus été utilisées dans le monde entier depuis que la loi a décidé de protéger l'environnement. Il est rare de voir ces ampoules de nos jours. Constamment, la lumière s'éteint, se rallume, s'éteint et se rallume. Ces moments rendent l'image de l'homme en dessous plus effrayante. Il est juste debout, là. J'ai oublié qu'il attendait sagement presque caché que ses hommes terminent leur travail et quittent la salle de torture. Il a toujours ce sourire satirique aux lèvres, il ne cache pas son envie de faire ma fête. J'évite de continuer d'attraper de l'eau me sentant fixé.  
Mes mains bien ficelées à mon dos, les deux hommes se reculent en arrière pour attendre les nouveaux ordres. L'un deux part attendre en dehors du sous-sol.  
Sans que je le remarque, une chose de petite taille sort de l'obscurité à pleine vitesse. Elle bouscule le pirate métisse pour atteindre l'escalier. D'un coup de coude, l'homme plie sa jambe. La chose trace sa route, déterminée à revoir la lumière du jour. Plus proche de la source de lumière, j'aperçois des membres extérieurs : jambes, bras et mains. Un autre être humain mais plutôt un enfant d'après sa taille.  
Le métisse en colère essaye de le rattraper au niveau de l'escalier. Le petit humain réussit à esquiver les contre-attaques de l'homme. Il arrive enfin à la porte, je suis content pour lui. La personne n'est plus dans mon champs de vision, il est parti vers la gauche. Je suppose que passer devant les joueurs de cartes sera plus facile, il gagnera 5 secondes tranquille.  
Des bruits de chaises tombes et des cris mélangés s'entendent. Par la suite, même pas une minute est écoulée que le petit revient sur ses pas. L'enfant se prend un pied en plein ventre, l'autre pirate à l'étage semble toujours proche de la porte que je ne le pensais. L'enfant en boule chute des escaliers et s'étale au sol, la poussière s'envole sur l'impact. Il laisse sortir sa crispation, une voix dans les aigus. On dirait une voix de...fillette.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi une gamine non attachée est au sous-sol ? Formule Vaas. »

Le métisse redescend finalement, il attrape d'une poignet les cheveux de la fille. La petite bouge de tous les côtés pour que le pirate la lâche. Elle s'agite et lance de grand coup sur l'homme mais celui-ci reste nonchalant. Je reste silencieux, ne sachant pas comment l'aider.

« - Vous me faîtes mal ! Je veux voir ma maman ! »

Ces cheveux si long, emmêles entre eux se balancent dans tous les sens. Ils cachent le visage rond qu'elle a. Un visage barbouillé de crasse et rongé sur toute sa chemise longue. Le noir de la saleté montre qu'elle est ici depuis des jours. Et dire que Vaas n'a pas agit devant l'attaque, jugeant la situation non importante. Le pirate en question cherche ses mots pour répondre à son chef, il évite le regard que lui fait Vaas. Ces lèvres se pincent d'hésitation.

« - J'ai oublié...— »

Vaas dégaine son flingue accroché à sa ceinture. D'un coup de tête, il tire une balle en plein dans le cœur. Mon cœur s'entrechoque à mes côtes. À force d'être surpris je vais faire une crise cardiaque.  
Dans un dernier geste, l'homme regarde la balle le transperçant et le sang qui coule de son débardeur, choqué. L'autre sursaute au même moment, la fille a arrêté de s'agiter désespérément dans le but de défaire l'emprise.

« - Pff, même pas capable d'attraper une petite merde dans son genre.(Il pointe son arme sur le métisse). Toi, je ne vais pas répéter une deuxième fois, alors réponds. Tous de suite. »

Sa voix se veut rauque et angoissant. Maintenant je sais que ses activités sont de kidnapper les personnes pour ensuite les revendre. Une journée banale pour lui. Comment peut-on devenir ce genre d'homme ? Enlevé n'importe quelles personnes et par la suite demander des rançons...Même des jeunes filles. La force policière n'a jamais posé pied sur cette île et elle ne le posera jamais. Quiconque s'est approché de l'île est mort ou soit comme moi.  
Encore plus énervé à présent, je sens que toute sa rage va s'abattre sur ma personne...

« - Ryan voulait dire qu'il a oublié d'attacher la petite fille, et pour le sous-sol je crois qu'elle l'a emmerdé un jour », répond-t-il.

Vaas sort des munitions d'une de ses poches et recharge l'arme vide. Il pointe le viseur sur la tête du prochain. Son œil de gauche se ferme pour obtenir un meilleur tir précis. Je me prépare à entendre un autre coup de feu tiré...

« - Sur la tête de ma mère, continue-t-il, j'vous jure que j'étais pas avec lui ce jour-là ! »

Encore un autre silence se prolonge dans la pièce, un long silence se demandant qui allait pendre la parole. Seul la lumière peut se permettre de clignoter pour émettre une ambiance déjà sombre.  
Un éclat de rire s'échappe de Vaas, il semble se moquer de la pression qu'il a fait peser. Le pirate regarde embarrassé par la tournure de la situation, il rit de même pour se sentir moins bête.

« - Haha, t'es con mi hermano...(il pose son bras avec l'arme sur l'épaule de son homme). Je trouve juste que ta une...Mmmh...une tête à claque voilà ! »

L'ambiance maintenant revenue à zéro la petite recommence ses agissements pour sortir d'ici. Excéder par des gamineries, Vaas pointe son arme sur la fille.

« - Va me la foutre ailleurs ici, je veux voir personnes d'autre à part mon nouveau copain (il penche sa tête). Oh je sais ! Baise-la, dit-il sèchement. Baise-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. »

Un petit sourire malsain s'affiche sur le pirate, le même sourire que cet homme...Buck. Il remonte les marches en tenant à une main les cheveux de la gamine qu'il traîne derrière lui. Il nous laisse maintenant seul à seul. Notre rencontre a été courte, si seulement j'avais vu sa présence plus tôt, j'aurai essayé de l'aider même si j'étais sonné. Si ça avait été Liza, la scène se saurait-elle passée autrement ? J'aurai bougé de tout mon corps pour éviter qu'elle s'en va...Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aurai peut-être choisis ma vie contre la sienne...J'commence à déconner là...putain. La chaleur, cette chaleur torride, elle me donne le tournis. Toujours des si et pas d'actes héroïques en retour, les choses sont ainsi point barre. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire un autre scénario en tête.  
Vaas a rangé son arme pendant que je parlai à moi-même comme un con. Et ma discussion n'a abouti à rien, même pas à un moyen pour m'échapper du trou.

« - Revenons à toi Jason, ta soif m'a l'air très grande. Grande comme ça hein ? »

Il fait le geste d'une grandeur en espaçant ses bras. Il me sourit de toute ses dents puis il termine en rejoignant ses index côte à côte. Vaas est impatient de me voir souffrir et d'entendre que je crie à l'aide. Mais il préfère faire durer le désir premièrement...

« - Non...c'est ma faute, j'ai oublié de t'offrir un verre d'eau. »

Il se retourne et rentre dans le noir. La lumière reste ma seul source pour mieux voir, il me laisse seul un moment à regarder le corps sans vie. J'entends l'ouverture d'un robinet rouillé, il est accompagné d'un son de jet d'eau. L'eau tambourine sur une matière métallique.

« - Un petit verre le mort ?...(il s'avance avec un seau rempli à rebord) Tu commences à puer. »

Il renverse une grande quantité sur le mort. Et pour finir, il lui donne des coups de pied pour le rabattre au mur. Déjà mort et maintenant mouillé...Je suis déshydraté, ma gorge est sèche et mon ventre crie à la famine, je sens que je meurs de l'intérieur. Combien de temps peut-on vivre sans manger ? J'ai lu dans un journal qu'on peut vivre seulement que...Non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas compter les jours qui me restent à vivre. Rien que de voir de l'eau utilisée autrement me paraît être un gâchis impardonnable.

« - Voilà ta part Jason ».

Il jette son dévolu sur moi. Il m'asperge de la tête au pied. Mon T-shirt me colle davantage à la peau. Sur le coup, mes lèvres s'humectent grâce au liquide, les gerçures à mes lèvres se rétrécissent. J'ai cru qu'il allait au moins m'offrir un peu d'eau mais non, il est rongé jusqu'à l'os. Croire à une absurdité pareil..Haha.

« - Connard...Achève-moi maintenant qu'on en finissent enfin, tue-moi comme ce type, putain ! »

Il balance le seau qui heurte légèrement ma tête. Le seau se fracasse sur le mur. Le choc du métal ressemble à un grondement de tonnerre qui s'abat. Je tressaille comme un petit enfant mort de peur.

« - Non, non...et NON, rabâche-t-il. Hermano tu piges que dale.  
- Je suis pas ton « hermano », poursuis-je. Je l'ai jamais été et je ne le saurais jamais OK ? »

Vaas caresse sa coupe de mohawk de devant en arrière. Un des tics que j'ai remarqué depuis notre première rencontre. Ces yeux jaunis ont l'air de virer dans le rouge. Il m'afflige plusieurs poings durs bien dans la joue. Ma tête part en vrille dans le sens opposé. Il n'a pas aimer mes paroles. Une montée d'adrénaline m'est parcourue, étant donné que je suis attaché et de position inférieur il me reste encore la possibilité de parler. Pourquoi gâcher sa dernière heure à ne rien dire ?

« - Va-y, frappe-moi encore. Encule-moi profondément et...  
- Ferme ta putain de grande gueule JASON », me coupe-t-il.

Il saisit fermement mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière. Une nouvelle épreuve contre la douleur met mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

« - Il y a des raisons pour laquelle je dois chérir ta petit boule de poil, glisse-t-il entre quelques inhalations. Primo, il faut te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que la sommes soit versée sur le compte et...segundo j'ai un riquiqui test à te faire passer. »  
Il enlève enfin sa main. Je peux enfin recroiser son regard. Cette fois, il affiche un visage analytique, sa colère peut partir quand il le veut. Suite à l'attaque, le sang est remonté dans ma bouche, lui cracher dessus me fera le plus grand plaisir mais je ne pense pas que c'est le moment d'accentuer cette rébellion. Je finis par avaler mon sang, un goût de métal me parcourt la gorge. Dégueulasse.

« Si je te dis : Toi, tu es moi et moi je suis toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« _Quoi ?_ » pense-je. Avais-je bien entendu ces mots ? Il n'y a aucun point commun entre cet homme et moi. Sans le remarquer, je lui ai fais un regard de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Pour l'instant, j'ai en face de moi le Vaas modéré et non violent...

« - Regarde-toi, t'es piteux, tu as deux frères et t'es née la cuillère en argent dans la gueule, (il touche son collier au pendentif vert tout en le regardant). Et moi,s'amuse-t-il, j'avais une sœur...Ouais une grosse pute. Mais comparé à toi, chaque jour...ce jour, puis l'autre puis celui-là de ma tendre enfance...rimait à que dalle. Juste à de la maltraitance. Non, je suis trop gentil plutôt à de la torture acharnée. »

Il se remet debout en poussant de ses mains. Il commence à faire les 100 pas alors que je le regarde avec un œil gonflé par une bosse. Je penche plutôt à rester dans ma cage miteuse seul dehors que de rester longtemps avec cet homme.

« Je devrais peut-être la remercier convenablement. Sans cela, je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour elle, pour Citra.  
- C'est parti pour une histoire à dormir debout, ronchonne-je. »

Il s'éclipse une nouvelle fois dans la pénombre. Une cacophonie d'instruments se jouent au même endroit. Vaas ressort de l'endroit pour se placer dans le cercle lumineux. Deux nouvelles armes sont en positions dans ses mains.

« J't'emmerde ! OK, va chier ! Ça va, c'est bon. Je me détends. Hakapik ou batte de baseball ? »

Oh, merde. Si il veut m'abattre comme un phoque, l'hakapik bien pointu est l'objet parfait et pour la batte pour les hématomes...Sans avoir vraiment le choix, je lui répond en essayant de me libérer.

« La batte ? Moi aussi, j'ai pas envie de tâcher mon pantalon...je vais te la faire à l'américaine. »

Il jette l'hakapik au sol et attrape la batte dans les deux mains bien fermement. Il place à la hauteur de son épaule et dans un élan, il me frappe au ventre.  
Je laisse échapper un cri de douleurs, je sens que tous mes organes se sont détériorés d'un seul coup. Mon dos rentre dans la barre derrière moi.

« T'as de la merde dans les oreilles ?! Hein ?...Tu l'as FERMES et t'écoutes, abrège-t-il. Ou j'en étais déjà ?...Ah oui ! Ma vie était monotone...mais il y avait ma grande sœur qui me réconforté. Elle avait cette voix qui...apaisé ton esprit...les coups de mon père et les silences de ma mère n'étaient qu'illusions face à elle,(il se tient en posant la batte sur ma jambe). Un beau jour, elle m'annonce qu'il faut arrêter le calvaire. Il fallait reprendre le pouvoir, le notre.  
Pour elle, je me suis sacrifié : j'ai tué père et mère. Ce fut ma première fois, le sang colorisait tout mes beaux habits, c'était une nouvelle sensation...étrange mais attirante. La vie humaine est si facile à prendre. J'étais content, je pouvais enfin voir son plus beau sourire. Cette pute m'a dit : _« Ne t'inquiète pas Vaas, nos parents n'existent plus, à nous deux nous formons une vrai famille... »_ Mensonge. Tout était un PUTAIN DE MENSONGE. Elle a utilisé mon cœur. Mon amour. Elle a mis terme à notre relation en retournant le couteau contre moi. Je n'étais pas son guerrier, je n'étais qu'un faible à ces yeux », finit-t-il.

J'ai l'impression que Vaas vient de me raconter son passé enfoui au plus profond de lui. Qu'est-ce-que je devais comprendre ? Il était avant, un garçon simple d'esprit et qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est à cause de sa sœur et de ses parents. Un pauvre enfant en manque d'amour, c'est compréhensible mais je ne vois pas nos liens. Je me demande si il parle de son passé à tous les prisonniers qu'il rencontre.  
Je ne termine pas mon raisonnement que ma douleur au ventre reprend le dessus sur mes pensées. Ah...j'ai envie de me mettre en boule pour réduire cette douleur me brûlant l'estomac. Mon visage est crispé par toutes les douleurs que j'endure.

«- Jason, tu peux être différent,continue-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Tes frères ne t'embêterons plus, je m'en suis occupé. Tu seras ma réincarnation, née de mes péchés...  
- Ridicule...halète-je, ils sont vivants je le sais...  
- Tu l'espères, mais au fond tu le sais. _Pan,_(il imite un tir avec son index et son pouce) dans...Mmh...Grant ouais ! Et l'autre amigo c'est qui ?  
- Riley...  
- Oui ! Il s'est barré la queue entre les jambes...mais si ce n'est pas moi qui le bouffe, c'est la forêt...Avec une balle, il n'ira pas loin...raisonne-t-il.  
- On partira...tous..que tu le veules ou non...bâtard. »

De nouveau, il me frappe plus sauvagement avec la batte. Encore...encore. Mon corps envoie des signaux de détresses à mon cerveau, mais que faire attacher...rien du tout. Attendre qu'il s'apaise.  
Je ne vais pas croire ce genre de pirate fou, je sais que Grant et Riley sont vivants...Il veut juste que je m'attriste sur mon sort et que je me compare à lui. Je suis sûre du contraire, Grant est un soldat...Un soldat.  
Il termine son carnage en enfonçant l'hakapik dans mon bras pour ensuite le jeter. La pic est rentré profondément dans mon bras, un énorme blessure se forme mais évitant l'os par chance. Le sang coule de nouveau...Mon corps tremble d'horreur.

« - Tu crois que je me fous de ta gueule ? Ou que je mens peut-être ? Entre toi et moi, le plus con c'est toi hermano. Ça te détruit et tu sais même pas ! T'es une merde de masochiste toi...non non et non...je le sais. Il faut juste te laisser le temps, laisser l'eau couler comme on dit, (il fait tomber la batte pour fouiller dans ses poches fermées). Doug m'a donné ceci, une drogue de synthèse... essaye-la tu veux ? Je n'aime que les pures et toi ?...Oh et puis je m'en fou de ton avis. »

Il tient en main une seringue...un liquide bleuté est emprisonné à l'intérieur. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et j'entends de moins en moins le son de sa voix. Tant mieux d'un côté, je ne l'aime pas mais ne plus rien entendre est dérangeant aussi.  
Mon temps de réaction devenue plus long, je n'ai pas remarqué que l'homme en face de moi est à présent plus proche, la seringue piquée à une veine de mon bras. Alerté un peu trop tard, j'essaye de bouger pour enlever cette saleté. Vaas tient rudement mon bras pour éviter qu'il gesticule. Je sens déjà l'injection du liquide me parcourir tout le bras et atteindre mon centre nerveux. Bizarre, j'ai froid...  
_« Vaas, t'es là ? J'ai besoin de toi réponds. »  
_J'entends la voix de Hoyt sortir de nulle part...Oh ça doit être le talkie-walkie vu les grésillements en compagnie de la voix.

« - L'_ice_ semble faire effet...Si c'est ta première, tu vas juste dilater et planer mais si tu connais...dit bonjour à l'autre monde.  
- Bon Dieu...je vais..te tuer..  
- Chut...tu rêves déjà. »

Ma vision devient flou, rien n'est net. Les bourdonnements sont plus intenses dans ma tête, j'essaye de crier mais pas de son ne sort. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, la froideur picote maintenant mes blessures. La drogue qu'il nomme « ice » ne me fait pas planer mais je me sens transporté loin...très loin. Je remarque que mon corps s'agite rapidement et se bloque. Il recommence le même mouvement...mon cerveau ne dirige plus mes muscles. Paralysé, je n'ai qu'une envie fermer les paupières et voir la puissance de la quantité dans mon corps.  
La lumière s'éteint, les clignotements sont arrêtés. Vaas est à présent caché dans le noir. Mon stress monte de plus belle mais je crois que je commence à halluciner...merde.  
«- Hoyt, j'arrive. »  
_« Enfin, bouge-toi le cul ta une minute pas plus. »  
_

Rester éveillé me paraît maintenant la vraie torture mes blessures ne représente rien, pourquoi rester éveiller alors...Mes paupières se referment. Un vide s'amplifie en moi, d'autres voix se bousculent dans ma tête.  
Les bruits de pas se font de moins en moins entendre, Vaas doit être loin...Tant mieux.

«- Fais de beaux rêves, **princesse**... »


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonne lecture, everybody ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : La patience est récompensée**

Un voile enveloppe ma vision, elle m'invite à parcourir un autre espace. J'inspecte chaque parti de mon corps, j'ai toujours les bleus et les blessures mais rien ne me demande un grand effort pour tenir debout. La drogue a bousculé tous mes sens, j'ai perdu la notion de la douleur, tant mieux en quelque sorte. Je peux me sentir mieux et profiter des effets.  
Je suis seul, debout dans un endroit qui me paraît être un parallèle entre mon esprit et celui de la réalité. Le soul-sol a disparu laissant une simple porte blanche juste en face, loin de vue, mais je la sens proche à la fois. La chaleur de l'île n'est plus, un vent froid s'écrase sur ma figure. Ce grand froid vient forcément de cette porte, il n'y a rien d'autre dans la pièce de toute façon. Si je m'avance vers elle, vais-je revenir à la réalité ? Elle reflète des rayons mais qui n'illuminent pas assez le chemin pour s'en approcher. Il est possible que je tombe, mieux vaut rester sagement à la même place.  
Une main affectueuse me caresse le visage, de ses doigts fins, elle adoucit mes plaies. Douce et sans défaut à la fois, c'est une sensation agréable. Quand je cherche à savoir à qui elle appartient, elle disparaît en fumée pour apparaître autre part.  
_  
« Pour obtenir ce résultat, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, j'en devenais presque folle. C'est pourquoi mes mains sont toutes douces. Je sais que tu aimes quand je te tripote le visage, ne joue pas l'innocent ! »_

Cette voix, je la reconnais entre milles. C'est celle de Liza. Entendre sa voix apaise la tension dans mon esprit. Les phrases que je viens d'entendre, je sais que je les ai déjà entendu mais ou ? Elles remontent à des mois sûrement.  
En associant la voix à la bonne personne, l'être se montre sous sa vraie forme. Enfin plutôt dans un état quasiment invisible. Un fantôme sans trait sur le visage, pas de bouche ni de pupille dans le blanc des yeux, seul l'ombre de son nez est visible. Les courbes de son corps affirment mon hypothèse, c'est bel et bien elle...

« - Liza ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Non, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Le fantôme de Liza s'arrête, elle me regarde confuse. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle reste muette à mon interrogatoire. Long silence de solitude...Je ne peux rien attendre de sa part, je suis en pleins délire, comment Liza peut apparaître alors que je sais qu'elle est à l'autre bout de l'île. Je dois être en train de m'adresse à mon subconscient indirectement. Il est celui qui projette son image, je me demande pourquoi, c'est comme-ci je parlais à moi-même...juste, insensé. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a choisis car je n'ai fais que penser à elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Je voudrais tellement m'excuser, la chérir à chaque moment et devenir l'homme qui lui faut à notre retour.

_« Il paraît que si on est au bord de la mort, on voit un des plus merveilleux moments de notre vie. Et toi Jason, à quoi tu penseras ?... »_

« - Bonne question, notre première rencontre...Mais pourquoi je te parle ?! Tu connais les réponses, je suis con parfois ! »

Je m'écroule à terre, ennuyé par ses bêtises. Écouter des paroles qui me paraissent du déjà vu, ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir d'où elles proviennent. En y pensant, j'espère n'être pas mort même si éviter la souffrance par la mort est un moyen fiable. Puis un mort ne peut pas penser ou parler, je suis juste en train de délirer...J'ai peut-être fait une overdose d'après la quantité que je me suis pris...rah, je rêve c'est tout. Je secoue la tête d'incompréhension, il faut que j'oublie cette idée.  
Liza, enfin son fantôme se penche à l'avant pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. Encore une autre idée de mon cerveau, si il veut me réconforter c'est raté.  
Remarquant toujours ma frustration, l'être retire sa main. Elle pointe du doigt la porte tout en essayant de capter mon attention en croisant mon regard.

« - Tu sais parler alors utilise des mots... », continue-je embêté.

Ces approches délicates ne me font ni chaud ni froid. À présent, elle veut me relever en tirant mon bras, la méthode plus forte. Je me relève un peu obligé face à elle, même si je n'ai pas Liza, je me sens mal à l'aise. Par le dos, elle me pousse pour que je m'approche un peu plus de la porte, toujours sans mots seulement des gestes.

_« __And I need you now tonight...And I need you more than ever... »_

Et maintenant elle chante un refrain...Bravo, on ne peut même pas rester seul quand on rêve.  
Les mêmes paroles sont chantées, pourtant le fantôme est en face de moi. La voix, elle ne vient pas du fantôme, je sais qu'il n'a pas de bouche...donc depuis tout à l'heure ce n'est que des paroles dans le vide.  
L'invisible saute de joie en me voyant comprendre la situation, elle m'attire à ses côtés. Derrière elle, je la suis. On marche dans le noir complet, à priori il n'y avait rien à craindre.  
Je lâche sa main pour prendre un autre chemin, si cette porte est comme je le pense alors l'envie de revenir à la réalité, c'est pas tous de suite. Si je peux rester dans un monde entièrement noir alors j'accepterai. De toute façon ainsi, je ne sentirai plus mes blessures et les attaques, je devrai peut-être remercier Vaas. C'est louche sonnant comme ça...  
Dés que je pose mon pied autre part, celui-ci ne prend pas appuie sur le sol...Je perds littéralement mon équilibre. Mon corps bascule vers l'avant prêt à m'emporter dans l'obscurité. Oh mon dieu, je vais vraiment tomber...  
Soudain, quelque chose me bouscule, j'atterris sur un sol plus stable. Ma tête se mange le sol. Ouf, je me retourne et je vois que j'ai été sauvé par...Liza fantôme. Elle me regarde à son tour énervé par mon engagement, les bras croisés. Son pied tape le sol.

« - Désolé...La confiance se gagne comme on dit. Plus de gestes débiles, j'ai ma dose d'adrénaline. Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix que j'aille vers cette porte ? Ta vie est en péril, un truc dans le genre ? »

Un chemin sablé se trace sous mes yeux, elle va de nous jusqu'à la porte. Le sol devient d'un seul coup en petits grains comme sur une plage. Oui, cette plage. Un souvenir refait surface, je me rappelle, c'était notre discussion à Venice Beach Plage. Notre premier rendez-vous. C'était le 8 juin précisément, il faisait presque nuit, on était assis blottie l''un contre l'autre, encore un petit couple sans problèmes...Comment ai-je pu oublier ce moment.  
La porte blanche se métamorphose à mon souvenir. On était les deux seuls sur le sable, je me revois assis une main sur sa taille et l'autre en train de lancer un caillou dans la mer. Essayant de faire des ricochets dans la mer, je crois. Liza écoutait sa musique en fredonnant.

_« - C'est quoi cette chanson, Liza ? Justin Bieber encore ?  
- La bonne blague ! Ironisa-t-elle. Désolé de ne pas avoir les même goûts que toi Jas', j'aime cette chanson depuis que ma mère me l'a fait écouter depuis que je suis toute petite ! »_

Oui, c'est à ce moment où elle ma passa un de ses écouteurs pour que j'écoute. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas du tout le même genre musical qu'elle, c'était une vieille chanson.

« - Même à cet instant, tu penses qu'il y a des gens qui pensent à moi ?...(elle approuve d'un mouvement de la tête), et donc ce que tu me montres ça me ramènerai. »

Je prends une grande inspiration en silence, l'idée que Liza pense à moi en ce moment me picote l'esprit. Je suis connu pour être un dégonflé, et la preuve je subis les conséquences pour n'avoir rien fait. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais, c'est complètement fou. Mais je peux devenir quelqu'un d'autre, il faut avoir un courage de fer. Et je peux l'avoir. Si il faut devenir encore plus fou, et perdre son humanité alors je le ferai.  
Je regarde une dernière fois Liza, j'espère que la vraie pense la même chose. Je serai en quelque sorte son héros. Je passe ma main dans mon souvenir. Au contact, il se déforme comme les traits sur l'eau.

« - Reste comme tu es fantôme de Liza, je pense que j'aurai besoin de toi la prochaine fois si je prends de la drogue. »

Elle remue sa main en signe d'un au revoir. Je lui fais un petit sourire de remerciement avant de précipiter mon corps dans la porte.

_« Attends, attends...Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça et puis basta ? Tu m'as pris pour qui PUTAIN ?! T'es ma CHOSE. On n'est pas bien ici ? T'écoute pas quand je te parle...hum ? Il faut te répéter vingts mille fois hein ?! T'es qu'une MERDE Jason, tu l'as toujours été. »_

Brusquement, je sens qu'une chose m'attrape la cheville. J'étais presque rentré dans la porte. Je me retourne sur le fais. Une chose noir est apparue dans le sol, elle dégouline d'un liquide noir visqueux, cette personne n'est autre que le fruit d'une autre imagination.

« - Je suis peut-être une merde jusqu'à ce jour mais on peut tous changer. Tout homme opère d'une histoire, et cette fois c'est mon histoire, (je lui donne un coup en pleine tête pour qu'il s'enlève). Tu as été le déclencheur, et plus tard tu vas le regretter. Je peux le faire Vaas, je te tuerai. »

« - Psitt...Jason, je t'en pris réveille-toi, implore-t-il. Ne me laisse pas seul frangin... »

De grandes mains froides tapent mes joues d'un rythme rapide. Ma tête est de nouveau parcourue par de lourds bourdonnements, j'entends à peine la voix de la personne. On dirait qu'il y a des camions qui passent par ici depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive même pas à mettre un nom à cette voix, je sais que c'est une voix masculine.

« - Fais-moi un signe au moins...Qu'est-ce-qu'on m'a appris au bahut ?...Euh, faire le bouche à bouche quand la personne ne respire plus. »

Les bruits de pas se dressent derrière moi. Le bruit de couteau se hisse entre mes deux mains, la corde perd peu à peu son adhérence. Mes poignets libérés, je bouge délicatement mes doigts.  
L'homme me renverse au dos au sol. On dirait bien qu'elle ne sait pas si je respire ou non...

« - Ça craint trop...Ta intérêt à pas me faire la tête après cela. »

J'ouvre tous de suite mes paupières pour éviter ce drôle de moment. J'aperçois mon jeune frère les yeux fermés face à moi. Il est prêt à m'offrir son aide précieuse, mais très inutile.

« - Riley, arrête !  
- Jaason ! Tu respires comme je suis content ! »

La lumière clignote au dessus de sa tête, il m'aide à me relever en me proposant sa main que j'accepte. Dès que je suis sur pied, Riley se réfugie dans mes bras. Il me serre si fort que je tousse plusieurs fois. Comme quoi la drogue peut vous faire tout oublier. On reste un moment l'un contre l'autre, j'ai rejoins mes bras pour l'envelopper. Riley a bien changé depuis l'attaque, il est lui aussi recouvert de trace de sang mais moins piteux que mon état physique. Avoir la présence de mon petit frère me réconforte, je pensai ne plus le revoir. Mon frère est vivant, alors Vaas a tort sur toute la ligne. L'espoir ne nous a pas quitté, Dieu semble s'être attristé de mon sort, mais j'ai entendu qu'il était avec Grant. Alors ou est-t-il ?...

« - Jason, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? T'es tout amoché, je te déconseille de te voir dans un miroir.  
- Longue histoire, comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? »

Il s'extirpe de mes bras pour mieux me parler. Levant les yeux en l'air, il regarde l'air inquiet de la situation. De plus, comment a-t-il fait pour parcourir le camp sans ce faire voir ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Je lui poserai toutes ces questions plus tard, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, on est dans une mauvaise situation.

« - Longue histoire aussi, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, dit-il un peu égaré. J'entends des bruits de pas, pas toi ?  
- Sûrement, prend cette hakapik, il doit être à ta droite, range ton couteau il est trop petit, murmure-je. Il vaut mieux être sûre, je vais faire descendre le garde, toi tu le descends par surprise quand j'allumerai de nouveau la lumière. On va lui tendre un piège. Faites juste qu'il y en a qu'un. »

Je constate que ma blessure produite par la même arme a été recouverte d'un foulard rouge. À l'intérieur du foulard, un bandage a l'air d'être mis il y a longtemps, mon sang s'est imprégné. En regardant mon avant-bras, je vois toujours le point de drogue mais d'autres injections sont présentes.  
En conclusion, on m'a soigné et on a aussi voulu me garder en surdose. J'espère que ce n'est pas la même personne qui me revient en premier à l'esprit.

« - Impossible, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un ! Ça a l'air facile dans les jeux mais ta cru que j'étais qui ? Je suis Riley, l'américain qui n'a jamais touché une arme à feu pour tuer une personne ou avec ton haka-machin...Je ne suis pas _Rambo_ !  
- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait le camp caché dans un— ...Oh merde, contente toi de faire ça, on n'a pas le temps de débattre. Vite cache-toi ! »

J'éteins la lampe en tirant sur l'interrupteur sous forme de ficelle. Je reste prêt à tirer de nouveau pour éclairer la pièce. Riley je compte sur toi, si tu ne le fais pas j'ai pas prévu sur le coup un autre plan en cas d'échec du premier.  
La porte s'ouvre, la lumière de l'étage éclaire seulement l'escalier, assez pour que l'homme descende pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il a dû nous entendre.

« - Hey toi ! J'ai soif, t'aurai pas une bouteille d'eau sur toi, par hasard...Je coûte quand même 10 000$ ou bien 15 000 je sais plu...Il faut bien qu'un servant s'occupe de moi, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Quoi ?! T'es réveillé ? Fait chié. J'en ai rien à foutre, si Vaas ne t'apprends rien, c'est avec plaisir que je m'occuperai de toi...Attends que je sache où tu es, on va bien rigoler, susurre-t-il. »

Allez, approche. On va bien voir qui d'entre nous s'amusera. Le pirate descend les marches. Je le vois s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité pour chercher l'interrupteur de la lumière. Je sens qu'il est proche...

« - Riley, maintenant ! » Crie-je.

D'un coup sec, je tire sur l'interrupteur. La lumière se rallume, je revois le pirate, il se tient debout face à moi. Son arme est toujours positionnée au niveau de sa ceinture.  
Riley sort de son espace, il saute sur l'homme. Il lui jette un grand coup d'haka...non de batte en pleine tête. Le pirate tombe d'un seul coup à terre. La respiration de mon frère est accéléré, son visage est devenu craintif et choqué par ce qu'il vient de faire.

« - Je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas tuer... », chipote-t-il.

Je l'encourage à garder la batte au cas où on doit affronter de nouveau d'autres pirates. Il était contre l'idée de défoncer une autre personne, j'ai même l'impression qu'il est encore plus blanc que maintenant. Pendant qu'il continue de chuchoter des contre-arguments, je fouille le pirate inconscient. Je trouve des munitions, le revolver chargé, un paquet de cigarette et un jeton de poker. Bon, j'ai au moins ce qu'il faut.

« - Je veux pas rester une minute de plus ici, on peut partir Jason ?... »

On remonte l'escalier en silence. Nos pas se sont transformés en pattes de félins. Riley me suit derrière, la batte prêt à combattre et moi le revolver entre mes mains. J'ai rangé tous les objets que j'ai trouvé ainsi que le jeton de poker, on sait jamais.  
Nous sommes monté à l'étage, rien de suspect. La pièce est vide. Il semblerai qu'il n'y a pas de partie de poker en cours, l'homme était seul. Il devait être de garde pour cette fois. Il y a juste une radio posée sur la table ronde, trois chaises rangées, un lit défait et un placard. Je ne trouve pas d'autres armes en cherchant dans le placard. Bon, je traîne trop. Riley m'interpelle en tapotant l'épaule.

« - Quand j'ai traversé le camp, ils étaient au moins huit dehors, mais on va juste continuer tout droit après la port. Il y avait des pirates qui s'occupaient des prisonniers et un autre groupe de quatre personnes qui discutaient tranquillement, je ne sais pas combien il y en a dans les maisons.  
- C'est bien d'avoir une analyse de l'extérieur. Merci d'avoir risqué ta vie pour me chercher, je te revaudrai ça. »

Riley affiche un sourire d'enfantin avant de reprendre un visage neutre. Je lui indique d'un mouvement de la main de rester hors portée des fenêtres pour ne pas se faire repérer. Je m'approche doucement de la porte de derrière, si on pouvait quitter cette endroit sans alarmer les autres, ça serait génial. La porte-fenêtre me permet de vérifier à l'extérieur si aucun pirate ne fait une ronde par ici ou pour rejoindre son ami dans la maison.  
À mon arrivé, il faisait encore jour pourtant il fait nuit à présent. Combien de temps suis-je resté ici ?  
J'entends des voix qui se rapprochent, rapidement je me plaque contre le mur pour éviter d'être aperçu. Rester calme et ne pas céder à une approche féroce.

« - Tu sais pas quand on pourrait avoir notre récompense ? Ça fait quand même un sacré moment qu'on glande et on n'a rien en retour. J'suis sûre qu'ils ont reçu l'argent mais ils veulent pas nous payer...Tous des bâtards, grommelle-t-il.  
- Ah ah, je pense la même chose que toi. Mais à mon avis, ils attendent d'avoir tous le pactole pour ces gamins. Tu connais Hoyt, il chipote pour un rien du tout... »

Je jette un petit coup d'œil discret pour voir leur position. Ils passent devant la maison sans prêter grand attention. Ils tracent leur route sur un autre sujet de discussion, hors de mon champ de vision.

« - La voie est libre, tu as dit que si on continue tout droit on sera libre ? Ça me paraît trop simple, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.  
- Si on prend le chemin que j'ai emprunté, on se fera remarquer à coup sûr. Il vaut mieux passer par la forêt pour ensuite remonter, il y a une moto qui nous attend plus loin.  
- Soit les animaux de la forêt, soit les pirates du camp, marmonne-je à moi-même. J'adore. »

Nous descendons l'estrade, une chance que la maison se situe à l'écart des autres. Il y a tant de prisonniers qui veulent aussi de l'aide. Si seulement je pouvais les sauver, mais je ne suis pas de force pour combattre toute une troupe d'hommes armées.

« - Lâche ça toute de suite où je vais m'énerver... »

Je sursaute à ma surprise, j'espère qu'on ne s'adresse pas à nous. Je regarde vivement autour de nous, personne. Riley est encore plus sur sa défense que moi, triple protections même.

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'est bien amusé la nuit dernière ? Allez, ouvre-moi cette porte ! Je vais finir par m'énerver à la fin... »

Le regard de Riley se croise mien, je me demande si lui aussi doute sur ce qu'il se passe. La voix est proche de nous. Je me range au mur de la maison pour regarder un peu mieux l'endroit exacte, tout en restant discret. Une fenêtre est grande ouverte, un homme est dans la maison, il tape fortement sa main sur une porte. Il a l'air énervé par la chose cloîtrée dans l'autre salle. L'homme est de dos, il ne porte pas de haut en particulier, seul son pantalon est encore sur lui. La personne qui s'est enfermée a besoin d'aide.

« - Riley, reste ici, chuchote-je. Je reviens rapidement, si un garde soupçonne un quelconque bruit, tu n'as qu'à lancer un cailloux dans une autre direction.  
- OK, je t'attends. Je ne partirai pas sans toi, ta dit ''rapidement'' ne l'oublie pas. »

Je ferme ses mains dans les miens pour montrer ma compréhension. Je vais faire le plus vite possible, je ne vais pas m'enterrer dans ce foutu camp pour le restant de ma vie. J'ai raté une fois de m'échapper alors la deuxième sera la bonne. L'expression jamais deux sans trois m'énerve.  
J'analyse la situation. Alors, je vais courir tout droit vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Si je reste assez silencieux l'homme ne m'entendra pas engendrer la fenêtre, il restera toujours dos à s'acharner sur la porte. Mais avant, pendant ma traversé de cette maison à l'autre, il ne faut pas que des pirates ne passent entre. Bon, voyons voir si mon plan marche.  
À gauche se tient la forêt, à droit rien à signaler. Aucun pirates à l'horizon, je profite de l'occasion pour marcher silencieusement accroupi pour que le pirate dans la maison ne me voit pas. Mes pas sont de petite largeur, je n'ai jamais été aussi silencieux. L'herbe aide à stabiliser les bruits. Arrivé sous la fenêtre, je me mets dos contre pour me préparer à sauter.  
Mon petit frère me regarde stressé par la situation. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être comme ça mais mon cœur n'a pas l'air de battre plus fort que la normale. Il a l'air de préférer les coups de feu tirés soudainement qu'une situation d'infiltration. Je jette des regards discrets les mains sur la rempart de la fenêtre. L'homme se passe une main sur sa tête chauve, sa carrure est celle d'un homme sportif aimant les haltères. Chaque muscle sont bien dessinés sur ses bras.

« - Petite, je vais enfoncer cette porte. Les minutes sont écoulées ! » Crie-t-il.

J'engendre au même moment la fenêtre. L'homme bouscule la porte de son pied, la porte s'ouvre d'une facilité. Une petite tête que j'ai déjà vu est coincée dans cette salle.

« - Tu l'as touche, une balle se niche dans ta tête, dis-je calmement. »

L'homme lève ses deux mains en l'air en entendant le déclic du revolver. Du mieux possible, je pointe le viseur sur sa tête, si il fait un geste stupide la balle atteindra au moins une oreille ou son cou.

« - Je peux savoir qui est assez fou pour venir dans le camp pour chercher une fillette. Ha ! Laisse-moi rire... »

Je le remarque se retourner légèrement pour apercevoir mon visage.

« - Ferme-là et retourne ta tête. Tu n'obtiendras rien de ma part, maintenant assis. »

L'homme s'exécute agacé. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas d'arme sur lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurai fait long feu. Je m'approche de lui toujours en alerte. Assez proche de lui, Je lui fait goûter mon arme d'un coup de crosse rapide dans le cou. Il vaut mieux ne pas tirer pour éveiller les soupçons. L'homme tombe à terre, un miroir se tient en face de moi. À ma surprise, je me vois dans cette glass alors qu'on me l'a déconseillé. Oh, putain je ressemble à rien. Mes cheveux sont décoiffés, ma barbe est très épaisse mais le plus choquant est les hématomes bien voyant. Un œil est plus gonflé que l'autre , on voit à peine la couleur de mon visage derrière le bleu. Du sang s'est séché sur mes joues et mon front est taché de boue, un peu de tout. J'ai l'aspect d'un soldat après le champ de bataille.  
En revenant à la situation, j'ai oublié qu'il y a toujours cette petite fille méfiante et encore plus par ce que je viens de faire. Ses yeux percent les miens, un vrai regard de tueur. Cette fille se tient complètement dénudée. Ces cheveux ont gardés la même texture sale, son corps me paraît mouillé. Je pense qu'elle s'est douchée après l'acte pour enlever les traces, mais il y en reste encore. Un liquide blanchâtre s'écoule entre ses jambes, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle a pu endurer. En plus de son jeune âge, elle doit être traumatisé.

« - N'ai pas peur, je suis de ton côté, commence-je à parler. Désolé de t'avoir vu comme ça, tiens prend un t-shirt, (je cherche un haut dans la chambre). »

Je lui tends un t-shirt blanc où une grande compagnie de cigarette est écrit en caractère rouge. C'est une taille L, elle rentra facilement. La fille replie son bras pour se cacher la poitrine tandis que l'autre main rejoint son autre parti avec ses jambes collées. Toujours sur ses gardes. Je décide de lui lancer pour qu'elle le prenne indirectement sans me toucher.

« - Je m'appelle Jason Brody, mes amis me surnomment Jas', continue-je. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu dois avoir au moins...7 ans peut-être ? Je comprends que tu sois apeurée et distante. Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire ton nom et ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, prisonnier d'un camp de dégénérés...Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper, je veux que tu viennes avec moi et mon frère. Tes parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre...  
- Pas vraiment, ils m'ont montré les corps de toute ma famille, papa, maman et mon grand-frère...bafouille-t-elle. Je n'ai plus personne...maintenant. »

Sa voix est si tremblante. Elle prend le t-shirt au sol et se rhabille en vitesse. Le t-shirt étant grand, elle passe ses pieds par le col, pour ensuite remonter comme une robe.

« - Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne suis pas comme ces pirates. Je dois te sembler un monstre d'après mon apparence... Je te promets qu'ils ne te toucheront plus, (je lui tends ma main la plus propre).  
- Mmh...Et le monsieur à terre...Il est mort ? », questionne-t-elle.

L'enfant attrape ma main, je l'aide à sauter sur l'autre pirate. De l'autre, je lui tends mon arme chargée. Elle me regarde avec de grand yeux ouverts. Nos deux mains sont toujours fermées entre elle.

« - Non, seulement dans les vapes. Je te laisse le choix, si tu veux te venger, tu peux utiliser mon arme. Il faut juste tirer sur la détende et après il ne sera plus en vie. Mais si tu fais cela, on se fera repérer et d'autres hommes comme lui viendront vers nous. À toi de voir... »

Elle regarde l'homme à terre et revient sur l'arme. Du bout de ses doigts elle caresse l'arme, en pleine hésitation. Après quelques minutes, elle repousse mon arme contre moi. Ses lèvres se pincent d'amertume, elle a fait le bon choix.

« - Je te fais confiance, tu m'as promis qu'ils ne me toucheront plus. »

Exact, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai ma promesse. Je resserre ma main contre la sienne. J'ai tenu pleins de promesses que je ne m'en rappelle même plus.

« - Allons-y, mon petit-frère Riley nous attend dehors.  
- Jas'...Tu veux savoir mon nom ?...  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Je m'appelle Kalea..., honnit-elle.  
- Jolie nom, enchanté de faire ta connaissance **Kalea**. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**La suite ! La suite ! :D  
~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Hors-territoire**

Mon souffle est brûlant, chaque mouvement me demande une force surhumaine. C'est cette sensation de libertée qui me parcourt le corps, elle me dit d'aller de l'avant. Il y a encore l'étincelle d'espoir, croire que nous pouvons tous sortir d'ici, de cette enfer.  
La fatigue et la faim ne sont plus mes premières pensées, je cours de toute mes forces à en perdre l'équilibre. Riley me dépasse de quelques mètres, je lui ai demandé de me montrer la voie à suivre jusqu'à son véhicule. Mais, j'ai un pressentiment qu'on est en train de tourner en rond, aucun repère nous aide et pas de moto en vue. Les arbres sont gigantesques, on ne peut pas s'arrêter pour savoir quel chemin il faut pendre au risque de se faire pendre à tout moment. J'en ai fait les conséquences avec Keith et Oliver, encore heureux que Vaas ne parcourt pas cette forêt, je tombe comme par hasard sur lui à chaque fois dans ce genre de moment.  
J'engendre une flaque dos à la suite d'un tronc renversé, je peux à peine voir les obstacles sur ma route. La forêt est une de mes craintes, la nuit la rend encore plus effrayante. On ne sait même pas ce qu'on percute sur notre course, je me prends surtout des feuillages et des branches. Je n'aime pas cette forêt, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu à l'horizon un tigre est sorti pour l'odeur alléchante de la viande humaine.

« - Riley, elle est ou cette moto ? Kaela est à bout de souffle. »

Kaela m'a suivit pendant qu'on est sorti de cette maison, la main dans la mienne. Étant plus petite, elle évite plus facilement les obstacles mais de son jeune âge, elle n'a pas l'endurance que la notre. La bouche ouverte, elle inspire et expire l'air de ses poumons d'un rythme effréné, elle est fatiguée je le sais.

« - Au début, on a couru tout droit, ensuite on a descendu la forêt jusqu'à revenir à l'entrée du camp. La moto devrait être juste à côté...répond-t-il. Je comprends pas pourquoi on l'a trouve, merde.

- Les messieurs en rouge ont peut-être volé...ta moto, répond Kaela doucement. »

C'est une bonne supposition, ça expliquerai la disparition du véhicule. On ne trouveras sûrement pas un autre véhicule de rechange dans cette forêt.

« - Pas possible, qu'est-ce-qu'ils feront d'une moto sans...(il fouille dans ses poches) clef, merde elles est ou cette clef...c'est pas vrai !

- Oublie la moto, soupire-je. On va continuer la route à pied, il faut sortir d'ici sinon on sera la nourriture des bêtes sauvages. Kaela monte sur mon dos, je vais te porter. »

Je me baisse pour arriver à sa taille. De mes mains libres, je l'invite sur mon dos.  
Avant notre parcourt dans l'inconnu, j'ai décidé de ranger mon arme à ma droite, sous le t-shirt, dit comme ça on ne voit pas qu'une arme est lourde. C'est la première fois que je garde une arme sur moi. J'ai déjà joué au mec virile l'arme à la main, Oliver m'a même filmé avec une AK 47 il n'y pas longtemps. Le gérant nous a vu et nous a envoyé balader pour nos conneries.  
Riley est déboussolé par la perte de la clef de contact, je ne pense pas qu'il avait la clef sur lui, il l'a juste laissé sur la moto. Comme lors du premier jour de vol, mais je ne vais pas le sermonner à mon avis, c'était à cause du stress de la situation.  
Remarquant que rien ne monte sur mon dos, je me retourne pour voir la petite fille. Ces mains se tournent les pouces, Kaela me regarde avec des yeux énervés. Ces joues sont gonflées en mode boudeuse. Je reste les yeux grands ouverts, j'en oublie qu'elle n'est pas encore un adulte, elle reste un enfant.

« - Non ! Je peux encore courir », proteste-t-elle.

Des battements d'ailes s'entendent au même moment, nous levons tous la tête pour en voir l'origine. Les oiseaux volent haut dans le ciel en direction de l'endroit où nous étions il y a dix minutes. Il n'y avait pas de bruit de vols ou de cris d'oiseaux lorsqu'on était en pleine nature, tous les animaux dorment à cette heure. Sauf les prédateurs de la nuit qui partent à la chasse, ça ne présage rien de bon, les oiseaux ont dû voir une chose qui les effraie.  
Maintenant, des aboiements de chiens résonnent. Ils proviennent juste en face de nous, qui dit chiens, dit pirates. Ils ont remarqué mon absence à l'appel plus vite que prévu, on a pris trop de temps à tourner en rond. Il faut vite faire marche arrière pour prendre une déviation. Réussir à sortir sur une plaine nue de végétations est pensable pour mieux voir l'ennemi à nos trousse.

« - Sa mère ! Je crois que le village se situe juste à notre droite, suis-moi bien Jay je déteste les gros chiens.

- Riley attend, Kalea s'il-te-plaît monte sur mon dos, dis-je à la va-vite. Je m'en voudrais à mort si une belle demoiselle se fait mal aux jambes. »

Elle monte comme l'éclair sur mon dos dès que j'ai prononcé ''belle demoiselle''. Ces deux mains se sont accrochées à mes épaules, je sens que son visage est enfoncé dans mon dos. Est-ce-que mes paroles l'ont rendu timide ? En tout cas elle a changé d'avis, c'est ce qu'il compte.  
Je remonte sur mes jambes, Riley en profite pour reprendre de l'avance en courant _de plus belle_. J'empoigne fermement les jambes de Kalea pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. On allait reprendre une virée folle et cette fois poursuivie par une ruée de chiens.  
Branches, feuillages, des insectes qui volent et encore des pierres. Si seulement j'avais un débroussailleuse je couperai tout parce que là, on s'en prend en plein dans la gueule.  
Des tires éclatent dans le ciel, le son fait écho dans la forêt.

_« Ou est-tu petit gars ?! Hurle dans la pénombre un homme. Hey, regarde il y a des traces... tu n'as qu'à lâcher les chiens, ça ira plus vite. »_

Avoir Kaela sur mon dos est un peu un handicap, je cours moins vite. Je ne peux pas la laisser courir toute seule, elle ne tiendra pas le coup. Allez, sortie montre toi...  
Derrière moi, les feuillages se grésillent de plus en plus fort entre elles, les chiens arrivent à franchir la forêt en même pas cinq minutes. J'exagère même. Mourir mordu par un chien...ha, la bonne blague.

« - Baisse-toi, petit.

- Quoi ? »

En face, un homme sort de la pénombre. Il entre dans un rayon lumineux éclairé par la lune ronde cette nuit. Les épaules nues il ne porte rien pas de chemise sur lui, cela met en avant son gros tatouage coloré, même son collier bleu clair avec un pendentif en cercle creux ne prend pas autant d'ampleur. Un tatouage avec la tête d'un cerf entouré de rose rouge vif, bonsoir Buck. Ce qui me dérange le plus est qu'il tient un fusil dont le canon est pointé sur moi.

« - Fait-le ! »

Les grognements sont proche de moi, je m'exécute n'ayant pas assez de temps pour réfléchir. Deux chiens bondissent derrière moi, ils ne font même pas attention à notre présence. Les bêtes sautent pour avoir un homme les muscles en libertés. Ils ne sont pas intéressés par un non lavé depuis des jours. C'est tellement plus facile de dévorer une chair sans vêtements collants.  
En levant de peu mon regard, je vois les chiens en plein élan. Buck ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il a préparé son coup. L'arme chargée, il tire. Dans un boucan, la balle explose sur un des chiens, quant à l'autre, il reçoit quelques projectiles meurtriers au corps. Le chien prend peur et détourne sa trajectoire pour atterrir sur le côté. L'homme profite pour recharger son arme. Juste deux clics ont suffit pour remettre de nouvelle les munitions. Le chien touché tombe littéralement, un seul coup de cette arme a suffit à le tuer. Ce fusil, je crois l'avoir vu dans un film... le premier _Terminator_. Je ne sais plus son nom tellement que l'arme est vieille.  
Le dernier chien fait de courtes rondes tout en surveillant le prédateur humain. Je me sens de trop dans cette affrontement avec Kaela. Et dire que Riley n'a même pas regardé derrière lui pour voir si je le suivais encore, je dois le retrouver au plus vite sinon je vais le perdre pour de bon.

« - Viens par là...Viens voir papa. »

Le chien n'a pas aimé ces paroles, il s'arrête de tourner pour s'apprêter à le prendre par surprise. Ces grognements sortent du plus profond de sa gorge. Tout ces poils se hérissent pour montrer sa force. La gueule ouverte, il fait apparaître des dents pointues accompagnées de bave qui dégoulinent. Certaines plaques de peaux recouvrent son corps, le chien doit être soit malade, soit à cause d'une grande perte de poils dû à la chaleur ou simplement la rage, rien ne m'étonne.  
Ils restent chacun les yeux rivés sur l'autre. Je m'extirpe doucement en me poussant sur le sol. Kalea reste silencieuse, elle remarque mon but et fait de même de son côté après être descendu de mon dos.  
Pour me relever, j'attends d'être hors danger. Les maîtres chiens vont bientôt arriver. Sur cette île, il faut toujours courir pour vivre, non survivre.  
Deux longues minutes se sont écoulées, je pense qu'il y a assez d'espaces qui nous séparent. En vitesse, je me relève pour pourvoir attraper le bras de Kaela. Mais, j'entends un aboiement acharné qui dépasse les grognements précédents, je crois que ça m'est destiné. Je reste debout sans bouger, laissant Kalea au sol. L'animal a choisi de me grogner donc de m'attaquer à la place de l'autre homme. Fait chié.  
Il s'élance vers moi prêt à bondir pour me déchiqueter. Je croise mes bras vers mon visage en réflexe. Les pattes de la bête se brusquent à mes bras, ces griffes s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Je bouscule en arrière, je pince ma lèvre inférieur pour retenir de crier. Les mains trop occupés, je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon arme sur le côté.

« - Ta cru que c'était à toi ? Cette proie m'appartient. », déclare-t-il d'un ton froid.

Un deuxième tire éclate, la balle heurte sa tête alors qu'elle se déchaînait à vouloir démembrer mon bras droit. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas reçu de projectiles au passage, j'ai juste l'éclaboussure de sang.  
La masse de la bête est sur moi, la bave coule sur mon t-shirt, il ne manquait plus qu'un soupçon d'odeur très rafraîchissante d'un chien enragé pour que je sente la fleur. Quel ironie.  
À présent mort, je décolle le corps en poussant de ma main. Les crocs émergent de mon bras, le sang chaud coulent en même temps. La forme parfaite de sa denture est imprégnée.

« - Un peu d'aide ? »

Comme pour faire l'homme virile, il retient son arme sur son épaule puis me propose sa main d'une façon délicate. Si il pense que je vais prendre sa main...

« - Pas besoin. », dis-je sèchement.

Je pousse sa main pour me lever tout seul. Ma vision devient flou, j'ai dû mal à voir. Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, je pouvais percevoir tout ce qu'il se passe jusqu'au plus petit murmure. Je chavire de gauche à droit sans réussir à me tenir droit. Un simple son me donne un mal de tête horrible, comment vais-je faire pour continuer à courir alors que je vois à peine ? Je passe ma main sur mon front : une grosse bouffée de température, je dois être en train d'atteindre les 38°C.

« - Jay, tu vas bien ? Demande Kaela inquiète, tu as l'air différent.

- Je suis juste déboussolé, ça devrait passer... »

Je l'espère. Un bon repos et les symptômes devraient s'en aller normalement, comme pour un rhume.  
Buck me dévisage en me regardant, il m'analyser. Sentir des yeux posés sur vous, dans la nuit par un homme à moitié nue me fait penser à de drôle de chose. Les yeux à peine ouvert, l'homme claque des doigts. Une réponse vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

« - Mais oui ! Tu dois être Jason...explique-t-il tout content. Keith m'a beaucoup...beaucoup trop parlé de toi et de tes amis. »

Keith, lui aussi toi être dans la même galère que moi. Et en plus avec cet homme...qu'est-ce-qu'il a bien pu faire. Mystère. Il faut que je sache.

_« Pourquoi les chiens ne répondent plus ? Ils sont parti dans cette direction, me coupe une voix dans la forêt. Hey ! il y a du sang par ici. »_

J'allais rappliquer quand la voix d'un pirate qui nous recherche rapplique avant moi. Buck recharge son arme ne faisant comme-ci il était seul, peut-être qu'ils se connaissent mais il me paraît tout le contraire. Il faut que je disparaisse d'ici mais je dois savoir ou est passé mon ami.

« - Hey ! Ou est-ce-que vous avez emmené—... »

Il me coupe en me montrant fermement son index levé, comme pour dire d'attendre 1 minute. Je rêve, d'abord il me prend pour une proie et ensuite il m'ordonne de me taire...Il se prend pour qui ce mec ? Je peux très bien le menacer avec ma petite arme malgré la grandeur de la sienne...

« - Tous des pipelettes dans votre groupe ou quoi ? Bouge ton cul avant que je change d'avis. »

L'envie de revenir sur ses mots pour lui en foutre une, putain il joue avec mon tempérament. Il me provoque, je continuerai bien si seulement il ne gardait pas Keith.

« - Bordel ! Dites-moi au moins si Keith va bien ! » Dis-je stupéfié.

J'appuie ma tête contre la paume de ma main, les maux de tête reviennent violemment, ils s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Je ne vais pas tenir réveillé si je continue à parler sur le même ton colérique.

« - Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance petit Jason, me répond-t-il d'un hors-sujet. Je note que tu me dois une faveur. »

Une chose me tire plusieurs fois sur le bout du pantalon. C'est Kaela, elle se ronge les ongles de son autre main.

« - Jay, j'ai vu Riley là-bas. Il nous a retrouvé, regarde. »

Je suis son regard qui m'indique la direction. Riley sort par le devant d'une plante verte où ces énormes feuilles peuvent vous faire une robe. Il est essoufflé, même à bout. On dirait qu'il a couru le double pour nous chercher.

« - Ah mais t'était passé ou ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je suis passé devant le village tout content alors que tu n'étais même pas derrière. Ta intérêt à bien suivre cette fois, et puis...t'attend quoi au juste ?

- Attend, je dois dire un truc à ce mec...

- À qui ? Désolé de te l'apprendre mais il n'y a personne d'autre à part toi, moi et Kaela. »

Ne comprenant pas ces paroles, je me retourne pour voir Buck. Il n'y a effectivement personne. Buck est reparti au fin fond de la nature, il avait l'air de vouloir rechercher les pirates. J'ai raté ma chance de revoir Keith ou de savoir si il va bien. Désolé Keith.  
On avance de nouveau à pleine allure. Kalea a décidé de courir. Et elle a raison, elle court à la même vitesse que mon frère. Moi, je traîne presque des pieds. Les voix des pirates ont disparus, je me demande si ils se sont perdus ou bien ont-ils laissé tombé notre traque...

« - Jason ! Jason ! S'agite Kaela, (elle m'attrape le bras pour me ramener près d'elle).

- On sera en sécurité dans ce village, ajoute Riley.

- Oui ! Le village Amaneki, continue-t-elle.

- C'est pas trop tôt, dis-je en cachant ma joie. »

On était dans une forêt surmontée sur une falaise, le village se situe juste en dessous. D'ici, on a une vue panoramique de chaque cabanons du village. Finit les arbres et les animaux non visibles, à présent on est sur la plaine. Même si la nuit est à son point le plus haut il y a des lanternes allumés tout autour du village. Ah, ça me rend heureux de voir qu'il y a un autre signe de vie à part ces pirates, d'autres gens qui ont une mentalité comme la notre.  
Brusquement, je ressens une autre bouffée de chaleur, mais cette fois-ci elle s'accentue avec une sorte ''d'explosion'' de mes neurones. Ma force physique s'abandonne à cette dernière percussion, j'aurai aimé resté debout en forme. Mon corps se balance, je tombe de l'avant en évitant de justesse Kalea. Elle ressent le vent de mon mouvement.

« - Jay! (elle bouge mon bras) Riley, Jason ne répond plus ! Il lui arrive quoi ? S'égosille-t-elle.

- Va vite chercher un villageois pour nous aider ! Je vais le transporter, Jason si tu nous entends, pars-pas ! »

Désolé, pense-je. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'est de parvenir à ses limites. Mes paupières se referment au même moment, me laissant voir à peine un Riley paniqué puis le noir complet.

_« Il paraît que si...on... au bord de la mort, on voit...merveilleux moments... de notre vie. Et toi... Jason, à quoi...tu penseras ?... »_

__Pas besoin de se remémorer cette phrase...je sais que je suis vivant.

« - C'est quand que Jason ouvre les yeux ?

- Jeune fille, tu devrais prendre un peur l'air. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est entre de bonnes mains. Il se réveillera quand il aura repris toute son énergie, tu comprends ? »

J'entends la voix de Kalea, elle est accompagnée d'une autre personne. L'autre voix masculine je ne l'ai jamais entendu. La personne parle avec un accent, une voix chaleureuse à l'écoute.  
Mon corps est enveloppé dans une couverture, ma tête se repose sur un coussin douillé. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi confortable, la texture d'un lit m'a manqué. Je voudrais tant rester endormi encore pour longtemps mais le temps joue contre nous, une prochaine fois qui sait...  
J'ouvre les yeux pour voir dans quel endroit ''merveilleux'' je suis. Trois palmes tourne constamment sur la plafond, le ventilateur est en marche. On étouffe moins avec cet chaleur grâce au vent dans la pièce. Par la fenêtre, le soleil est levée. On a une bonne vue sur une petite jardin dont la pelouse est resplendissante et sur un jeune bananier où il reste encore des fruits non cueillies. Je pense que j'ai dormis une nuit entière sans me réveiller une seule fois.  
Je m'adosse sur mon oreiller pour mieux voir les alentours de la pièce.

« - Jason, tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclame-t-elle. Dit, dit ! Ça fait encore mal ici ? »

Kalea monte sur mon lit toute enthousiasme. Elle s'avance vers moi pour pouvoir toucher ma blessure proche de mon épaule. Elle tapote plusieurs fois le bandage qu'on m'a fait. L'ancien a été remplacé par un autre plus propre, un bandage toujours blanc. Mon t-shirt sale est enlevé, je n'ai rien sur moi. Mon buste est libre des regards, je vois certains bleus visibles à mon ventre et d'autres qui commencent à disparaître. Une crème blanche semble m'être mis sur mes blessures plus profondes. Mon corps qui était en parfaite état est maintenant rempli d'égratignures ou de cicatrices, je ne pense pas que ça va s'arrêter pour si peu.  
Je réponds aux petites attaques de Kalea par des interjections : ''Aïe'' et ''Ouille''. La petite fille rigole en me voyant me tortiller comme un asticot pour éviter ses doigts.  
L'autre personne regarde amusée par la scène. Après avoir posé son assiette de banane fraîchement découpée et un verre d'eau sur une commode, il décide de mettre fin à mes supplices en soulevant Kalea.

« - Allez, va plutôt lui chercher des habits neufs dans la maison en face. »

Elle effectue sans ronchonner et quitte la salle en sautillant. Je suis seul à présent avec l'autre homme que je ne connais pas encore le nom, je me demande si je dois le considérer comme un ami ou un ennemi.

« - Dennis, (il m'offre sa main que je serre). Tu veux un peu d'eau et des bananes Jason ? Elles sont succulentes.

- Avec plaisir. »

Il connaît déjà mon nom, j'ai rien d'important à lui dire d'autre. Il reprend son assiette garnis de fruits pour me la passer. Je vois que mon arme est mis sur la même commode à côté d'une lampe éteinte. Je me sens beaucoup mieux que la nuit dernière, mon mal de tête ne refait plus surface et les dernières blessures sont en cours de traitements. Je me sens déjà sur pied.  
Les lunettes de Dennis me font penser à celles que portait mon père, je ne m'en rappel pas exactement comment elles étaient mais je sais qu'elles ont la même forme rectangulaires et la même couleur, un gris argenté. Il les utilisaient pour lire son journal le matin, c'est un des peu de souvenirs que j'ai de lui avant qu'il ne parte. L'homme ne me paraît pas avoir vécu ici, il porte une veste peut-être ''militaire'' des symboles de l'armée sont sur ces manches remontées. Des tatouages sont visibles sur ses deux bras, des tatouages noirs que je pense traditionnel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde porte des colliers sur soi, je suis presque le seul à ne pas être à la ''mode''. Dennis en a plein dont un où le pendentif est un rond énorme tandis que les plus petits colliers se cachent derrière.  
Rapidement, j'avale les morceaux préparés pour ma part. Je prends à peine le plaisir de savourer le fruit et de les mâchouiller dans ma bouche. On m'a coupé trois bananes, comment ça fait du bien de se sentir nourri, mon ventre profite de cette occasion. L'assiette bientôt fini, je décide de pendre le temps pour les derniers encore dans ma bouche.  
La maison ressemble un peu comme celles chez les pirates, simplet. Un lit, une commode avec une lampe, un ventilateur pour les grosses chaleurs, portes et fenêtre. Le voisinage doit être pareil, tout aussi banale. Le bois est utilisé pour le mur et le sol, presque un peu partout.

« - Ou on est exactement ? » Dis-je la bouche pleine.

Il reprend l'assiette vide et me donne le verre d'eau que je remercie en baissant ma tête.

« - Au village Amaneki, tu étais presque au porte de la mort hier soir. Ton frère Riley n'a fait que de me demander si tu allais t'en sortir. Et il semblerait que oui même avec cette violente morsure que j'ai désinfecté, tu devrais sentir des picotements dans les jours à venir, rien de méchant.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, vous ne savez pas si Riley est dans le coin ? J'ai des choses à lui demander...

J'enlève la couverture pour me mettre à la recherche de mon frère quand Dennis m'arrête et me remet la couverture.

« - Il est parti se changer les idées, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il reviendra un peu plus tard. Jason, je te conseille de te reposer, tu n'es pas guéri à 100%. Il paraît qu'il t'a trouvé mal au point dans le camp de Vaas.

- Ouais, un coup de change qu'il m'est trouvé à temps. »

Kalea rentre au même moment en claquant la porte, un t-shirt bleu à la main. Il a les même points de communs que mon t-shirt que je portais mais seul le col est plus grand. On dirait qu'ils ont la marque de mon t-shirt dans ce coin paumé...  
Je la porte pour la mettre de nouveau assise contre moi. Elle me donne mon t-shirt avec un long sourire qui se dessine. En penchant sa tête par rapport à moi, elle s'amuse à me cacher Dennis assis aussi mais sur une chaise.

« - Tu as encore faim ? Il y a de délicieux fruits rouges dans le village, me propose-t-il.

- Non merci, je pense que j'ai... »

Mon ventre coupe ma phrase dans un long gargouillement au même moment. Toute la chaleur remonte à mes joues, je me sens rouge de honte...

« - Euh...je ne refuse pas d'autres fruits, si c'est possible. »

D'un léger sourire, Dennis se lève pour chercher une autre assiette.

« - Avant que vous partiez, est-ce-que c'était vous aussi qui a sauvé mon petit-frère ?

- Pas exactement, il s'est évanouit au bord de la forêt. Je l'ai juste aidé tout comme toi en l'emmenant dans le village.

- Je vois, et une dernière chose...

- Je t'écoute. », (il ouvre la porte pour se préparer à sortir).

Si Riley n'est pas encore là, il faut que je sache quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur.

« - Je ne sais pas si Riley vous l'a déjà dit mais...on a un grand-frère, Grant. Par hasard, est-ce-que vous savez si il est en vie ? Au village ? Ou avec Riley en ce moment ? »  
Il lève les yeux au ciel, avant de revenir à moi avec un air plus sérieux.

« - Je préfère m'abstenir dans le silence. Riley est le mieux placer pour te répondre, **tu en jugeras par toi-même au moment voulu**... »


	8. Chapitre 8

**La suite ~ (ne sait pas quoi dire à chaque fois...)  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 :« Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. »**

Bientôt 1h s'est écoulée et Riley n'est toujours pas arrivé. J'ai eu le temps d'engloutir deux assiettes pour me faire patienter.  
Dés qu'il reviendra, je lui dirai que nous dormirons une nuit puis le lendemain nous repartirons, je ne pense pas qu'on soit en sécurité en restant ici. Il a une possibilité que Buck prévienne Hoyt après nous avoir vu en disant qu'on a fait une escale dans ce village. Ils ont l'air de se connaître comme des ''amis'' lointains. Je m'inquiète qu'il y a un villageois qui nous trahirait facilement pour gagner un peu d'argent ou pour ne pas se faire enlever. L'autre problème est de le dire à Kalea, elle est en sécurité dans le village mais je la vois déjà me suivre partout. Elle s'est attachée à moi et pareil pour moi. Je veux bien qu'elle reste, elle est comme une petite-sœur mais c'est trop dangereux. Elle doit vivre une vie banale comme une fille de son âge, c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse lui proposer. Kalea restera avec Dennis.

« - Jason, tu as bientôt fini ?

- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à les attacher avec un élastique. »

Pour attendre l'arrivé du retardataire j'ai demandé à Kaela si je pouvais lui faire une coiffure pour tenir ses cheveux lisses et longs. Elle a accepté toute rayonnante par l'idée que je m'occupe d'elle. Différentes coupes sont passées, je lui ai fait voir toutes celles que je connaissais, enfin ce qu'on m'a obligé à apprendre. J'étais la risée des filles de mon collège. Toutes les filles voulaient que je les coiffe de mes mains expertes, on était encore des gamins sans scrupule. Encore heureux que ça n'a durait que pendant mes années de collège. Au départ c'était l'idée d'une vieille amie, Catherine. Quand j'y pense elle est une de mes ex, on sortait ensemble pendant quand j'étais au lycée même si on se connait depuis la maternelle. Elle m'a appris comment coiffer une femme.  
Voir ces cheveux bruns clairs aux reflets blonds dans mes mains m'amusait, on était un jolie couple. Des bisous et des câlins chaque fois qu'on le pouvait. Puis un jour, un coucha ensemble, c'était cool mais après Elle a commencé à me saouler en me demandant à longueur de journée si je l'aimais vraiment, si on allait rester ensemble pour toujours..et même d'avoir un enfant. Mais merde, je ne pense pas à ça quand je couche pour la première fois...On n'a pas tenu très longtemps, elle a décidé revenir habiter en France pour être proche de ses parents, oui c'était une française. Je suis tombé amoureuse de son beau visage avec des traits fins sans imperfection, elle était une beauté. Bien sûr qu'il y a aussi sa personnalité débordante d'énergie. J'ai connu d'autres filles donc je l'ai oublié rapidement, j'ai juste gardé en tête qu'elle était la première à me taper l'œil. Repenser à elle en ce moment me fait ni chaud ni froid, j'ai perdu contact en la plaquant. Je pense que maintenant elle sort avec un homme qui pensera à un avenir.  
À présent, c'est au tour de Liza de jouer la petite-amie qui pense à notre future, on peut dire que Liza est la première fille à rester longtemps avec moi. Les autres sont restées que quelques mois, j'en compte beaucoup sur le compteur. On me plaque à chaque fois pour mon caractère.  
J'attache les cheveux de Kalea. Chignon, nattes, couettes ou tresses elle a choisis nattes. Je lui ai donc fait deux petites nattes. Elles lui vont à merveille.

« - Terminé, tu veux voir le résultat ? On dirait Liza.

- Oui j'veux voir ! Liza ? C'est qui Liza ? Demande-t-elle. »

Ah oui, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de qui est Liza et de la troupe. Je la considère comme une sœur sans faire connaissance avec elle.  
En tenant un miroir carré je lui montre la nouvelle coiffure, Kalea applaudit en voyant le résultat.

« - Kalea, tu dois te demander comment je suis arrivé sur l'île, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors je vais te raconter une histoire à dormir debout mais celle-ci n'aura pas encore une fin. C'est l'histoire d'une bande d'amis en vacances... »

Assis tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre, le temps s'écoule au fur et à mesure que j'explique mes péripéties. De temps en temps Kalea me pose des questions sur des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas mais elle reste silencieuse tout au long.  
Les villageois passent en me regardant de temps en temps, se demandant peut-être que fait un homme blanc dans un bled pommé. Quoi ? Vous n'aviez jamais vu un américain prendre de ''jolie vacances'' ? Ça m'étonnerait. Le plus étonnant s'est de voir Kalea être blotti contre moi, ça doit les intriguer.

Nous sommes installés sur la terrasse. Pas besoin de chaises, être assis par terre c'est plus fun comme-ci on habitait dans cette maison depuis longtemps. Dennis m'a dit avant de parti de chez lui qu'il allait voir une importante personne, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir plus même si j'étais curieux. Je ne crois pas que les habitants aiment révéler leur secret au grand jour et à un étranger.

« - Et c'est ainsi que je t'ai aidé après tu connais. Histoire à suivre... ! Dis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

- Ton amoureuse, tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

- Liza ? Oui je l'aime beaucoup même si en ce moment elle est dans un stade qu'on pourrait appeler ''le trouble de la petite-amie'', (elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension). T'es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Les libellules volent près d'une marre d'eau, il n'y a pas de nuages à l'horizon. Tout est calme et paisible, on oublierait presque la présence de gangs, d'armes et de drogues.

« - Kalea, comment tu fais pour parler ma langue ? Tu dois avoir une langue natale non ?... »

Elle ne prête pas attention à ma phrase. Je parle dans le vide, elle s'amuse à compter sur ses doigts tout en disant nos noms.

« - Deux...Daisy, trois...Grant...quatre...,cite-t-elle.

- Kalea, tu m'écoutes ? »

Aucune réponse. Je regarde les habitants assis à l'extérieur profitant du soleil. Un calme ''normal'', mais tout est gâché par le fait qu'à l'autre bout de cette île mes amis risquent leurs vies. Je dois trouver un moyen d'apprendre à toucher ma cible avec mon arme, un villageois pourrait m'aider...Euh non, je vois déjà un gros non. Pensons à autre chose...Dennis ! Il a cité le nom de Vaas, il doit connaître le maniement des armes, je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre pour m'entraîner un peu. En retour, je peux l'aider à se débarrasser du trafique et je lui promets qu'on se barre de cette île pour ne plus revenir.  
Rien qu'à m'entendre on dirait que je suis superman, un vrai qui va faire régner la justice. Au fond, je suis aussi un peureux...mais je ne le montre pas. Je m'en rends compte qu'il y a bien plus pire sur cette île que Vaas : Hoyt est un homme plus à craindre, il est son supérieur et il doit avoir un réseau dans d'autres pays.  
Je dois me surpasser, vaincre mes peurs et ensuite je vais rechercher mes amis avec Riley. Il n'est pas une grande poule mouillée, à deux on devrait pouvoir réussir. Un héros se doit de risquer sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Faut-il aussi toucher le fond pour obtenir ce qu'on veut ?  
Grant ferait le parfait héros, je le vois bien nous secourir...mais il n'est pas avec Riley mais pourtant ils étaient prisonnier ensemble. Toute cette histoire est floue. Dennis ne veut pas me le dire et préfère que mon petit-frère me le dise. Il dit que je connais la réponse...quelle réponse ? Je cherche même pas à savoir, je veux juste qu'on me la dise ! De toute façon, c'est impossible qu'il meurt comme ça, ça ne doit pas être pire...

« - Et sept...c'est Jason ! Des natives, me répond-t-elle d'un grand sourire. On nous appelle des natives. Ma langue natale est un mélange de deux cultures, on parle plus de l'indonésien. Ma maman...elle aimait beaucoup les histoires anglaises donc elle a décidé de les partager avec moi et mon frère. _Selamat tengah hari._

- Selamat tengah hari?

- ''Bonne après-midi'' »

Kalea est la seule à ne pas avoir peur de m'approcher. Si un habitant vient à me parler en indonésien je saurai lui dire bonne après-midi. La connexion entre deux langues différentes se fera sans soucie...Personne d'autre est venue me parler, en même temps qu'est-ce-qu'ils voudront me dire.  
J'ai au moins Kalea et Dennis à qui parler.

« - Jason...ça commence...à faire mal. »

Sans remarquer, j'étire ses joues. Elles sont à présentes rouges écarlates.

« - Ah ! Désolé ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais...C'est l'ennuie totale. Riley a intérêt à se ramener immédiatement ou je vais lui tirer les verres du nez. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

- Ça ne sera pas la peine Jason, Riley est là. »

La voix de Dennis ? Exact, il me salue au loin. Riley est lui aussi présent, ils viennent vers nous. Quand on parle du loup, on voit sa queue. Dennis tient une mitraillette à la main, tout à l'heure il ne l'avait pas.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pars faire je ne sais quoi pendant que ton frère est en train de crever ? m'adressai-je à Riley.

- J'avais...euh...des affaires à régler. »

Il jette un regard qu'il pense discret à Dennis, oui je t'ai vu pas besoin d'éviter le mien. Celui-ci lui répond d'une tape à l'épaule. On dirait qu'ils se communiquent entre-eux juste avec des gestes, je n'arrive pas à discerner ce qu'ils se disent. Comme d'habitude, je suis le seul à ne rien savoir.

« - Viens avec moi Kalea, on va les laisser discuter, dit Dennis. Ils ont pleins de choses à se raconter. »

La petite fille hésite un moment. Je n'ai rien contre, elle peut très bien rester, c'est seulement pour que je sache un peu dans quel merdier on a fourré nos pieds.  
Kalea décide finalement de nous quitter pour rejoindre Dennis. Une dernière fois, elle agite sa main pour me dire au revoir. Je fais de même avant qu'elle se retourne. Elle doit se sentir seule sans sa famille, pourtant elle ne s'est pas résout à me parler un peu plus d'elle. Elle ne m'a pas dit non plus où est sa maison ou des connaissances qu'elle connait. Laisser faire le temps hein...Je serai à son écoute quand elle sera prête. Moi, j'ai encore une famille, ma mère m'attend, mon petit-frère Riley est avec moi et il y a aussi Grant...  
Riley reste debout affaissé sur la rempare de l'escalier, il a toujours sa casquette à l'envers.  
Je me mets debout. Grâce à la terrasse, je suis encore plus grand et je peux attraper sans soucie sa casquette noire. J'en profite pour la porter, un peu serré mais elle tient.  
Remarquant mon petit manège, les yeux levés au ciel il voit le bout de la casquette ressortir. Riley veut se retourner pour la reprendre quand je l'arrête en l'embêtant avec ses cheveux. Je l'ébouriffe au point qu'il ne voit plus rien tellement que ses cheveux sont en bazar. C'est facile avec ses cheveux un peu frisés, les miens sont trop rudes et en piques.

« - Raah ! T'es content de toi ?! S'indigne-t-il.

- Un peu ouais ! (Il remet ses cheveux en place). Fais-moi visiter le village, mes fesses me font mal. »

Riley abandonne sa casquette et m'invite à le suivre en prenant le chemin qu'a pris Dennis et Kalea tout à l'heure. Pendant qu'on marche, je resserre la casquette aux mépris des regards tueurs qu'il me lance.  
Ayant trouvé le bon réglage, je commence à poser mes questions :

« - Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? »

Il s'arrête et m'indique d'un coup de tête un lieu à notre droite. La cabane est construite sur deux cabanons. Deux poutres verticales sur les extrémités retiennent le store, des tables et des chaises grises pliables sont mises sur la terrasse. Des jeunes gens sont à l'intérieur. Certains ont des verres à la main et d'autres sur la table, des discussions fusent entre eux. Trois hommes à l'extérieur nous balayent du regard.

« - C'est Oliver qui me l'a dit, il n'a pas vraiment dit l'emplacement exacte mais j'ai réussi à te retrouver par les discussions des pirates. Ils disaient qu'il y avait un blanc que Vaas a gardé au sous-sol. Là c'est le bar du village, on peut rencontrer tous le monde. Il y a de bonnes choses à boire mais tu payes d'abord, (il reprend sa marche). Les gérants sont pas fans des voleurs.

- Sérieux ?! Tu as vue Oliver et tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ! Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

- Il _allait_ bien, continue-t-il. Personne ne l'a aperçu après qu'on est revenu à Amanaki. Il a dû quitter le village de son plein gré ou quelque chose l'a poussé à le faire... »

Derrière lui, je reste un peu perplexe ne sachant pas comment réagir. Mes yeux sont grands ouvert. Se sentir content ou triste ? Je perds mon ami pour une deuxième fois.

« - Hey Riley, demain matin, ça te dit qu'on parte trouver un autre refuge plus ''discret'' ? Cet endroit est trop ouvert à— …

- Pas vraiment, me coupe-t-il. (Il se retourne pour me faire face) Amanaki est protégée par les Rakyats, aucun pirate ne peut mettre le pied sur cette terre ''sacré''.

Plutôt parce que c'est la misère ici...ça ne tarderait pas si il y avait des objets de valeurs sur place.  
Nous continuons notre balade dans le village, cette fois il me montre un autre lieu. Une place pour faire la fête je crois, les guirlandes sont éteintes, elles sont de toutes les couleurs.

« - C'est le lieu de fête, on peut y danser et chanter la nuit. Tout le monde se réunit pour célébrer un événement traditionnel autour du feu. »

En attardant mon regard sur son bras gauche, je remarque qu'il a une sorte de tatouage noir étrange comme Dennis. Je ne l'ai pas vu plutôt car il faisait trop noir. Je le coupe pendant son résumé :

« - Et ton tatouage sur ton bras, ta eu le temps de garder un souvenir de l'île ou quoi ?

- Mais non...Dennis me l'a fait quand il m'a secouru, pour info c'est un tatau, (il s'assit sur un banc). Il m'a dit que ce tatouage m'aidera à devenir un guerrier, un vrai. »

Une atmosphère encore plus sérieuse plane dans la conversation. Un guerrier...il plaisante j'espère. Cette île peut faire perdre la raison mais on parle d'un guerrier là, ça n'existe plus depuis des dizaines d'années encore un soldat j'aurai compris. Je me retiens de rire à cause de son ton, finalement je m'assois à côté de lui en silence. Une dernière question me chipote l'esprit.

« - Tu es déjà un _guerrier_ pour moi, tu me l'as montrer en m'aidant. Et Riley...comment tu as fait pour t'échapper de ton côté ?

- J'étais dans une cage avec Grant, on était donc attachés. Puis ta ce mec...Vaas il disait des trucs incompréhensible, on est restés silencieux...Quand il est parti, Grant a réussi à défaire ses liens et m'a aidé. On a fait genre qu'on était encore attaché pour appeler un pirate. Grant lui un fait un coup qu'on apprend à l'armée puis on a pris les clefs. En dehors de la cage, on avance doucement en nous cachant pour pas se faire prendre et...(il s'arrête). Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Dit-il découragé. »

Sa tête ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« - Dennis m'a dit de m'adresser à toi, autant terminer ce qu'on a commencé. »

Sa tête se penche en arrière avant de continuer son récit :

« - On a parcouru le camp...on était prêt de de la forêt pour se fondre dans la faune mais...Vaas, il nous a vu à la dernière minute. Il a tiré...et la balle l'a touché. Elle l'a touché dans sa trachée, j'ai essayé de retenir le sang...ça coulait toujours... ça ne voulait pas s'arrêter, (il relève sa tête pour se tourner vers moi). La seule chose que j'ai faite c'était de courir...courir le plus loin possible en le laissant derrière...Je suis désolé Jason. »

Je lui replace la casquette sur sa tête. Sa casquette lui retombe cachant sa vue, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit mon visage à ce moment...pas comme ça. On me l'a déjà dit mais je ne voulais juste pas le croire, même par la bouche de mon frère ça m'arrache le cœur. La mort de Grant, c'est impossible...non pas lui.

« - Déconne pas, tu dramatises trop la situation. Il serait heureux de te voir en vie...ne t'excuse pas. Je savais que tu allais me dire cela. »

Et je voulais juste savoir par toi si c'était vrai ou non. Mort de la main de ce fils de pute...Qu'il crève.  
Je coupe le moment de silence :

« - Allons rejoindre Dennis, je vais lui demander de m'apprendre à tirer. Pars devant, on se rejoint au même endroit. »  
Riley finit le chemin seul en réglant sa casquette. Il me laisse de mon côté sur le banc. Je voulais être seul pour me concerter, faire un point sur tout ce qui venait d'arriver. J'ai tant de chose à résoudre maintenant...

« - Kaela n'a plus de famille, je dois retrouver mes amis, apprendre à tirer...J'ai l'impression que Riley s'est attaché aux habitants, c'est encore à voir...et enfin la mort de Grant, dis-je à moi-même. Tué par...Vaas. PUTAIN ! »

En criant haut et fort, je me lève pour donner un coup de pied sur le banc. Le bruit de mon pied qui percute le banc résonne jusqu'aux oreilles des villageois. Ils se retournent au même moment pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Tout le monde me regarde d'un mauvais œil, c'est l'objet le plus proche de moi, désolé de casser un banc. Je devais libérer toute ma colère enfoui, Riley ne devait pas me voir ainsi. Je ne veux pas le croire et m'attrister sur son sort. Penser comme à sa survie, ils l'ont soignés qui sait...ils ont besoin d'argent, Riley a juste mal regardé. Grant sera mort à mes yeux seulement quand j'aurai vu son corps.  
Les trois hommes que j'ai vu devant le bar commence à venir. Peut-être viennent-ils pour parler de ce que je viens de faire.  
Sans leur adresser un regard, je les contourne. Leurs regards se posent sur moi mais je marche sans m'arrêter.

Après quelques pas, j'arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous. Dennis est le seul présent, on dirait que tout le monde me fuient car je pue...Cette fois, il a en sa possession deux armes : la mitraillette et un flingue, celui qui était sur la commode de la chambre. Riley a l'air de l'avoir prévenu.

« - Kalea et Riley ne sont pas invités ?

- Eh bien, j'ai laissé Kalea chez une vieille amie quant à ton frère il a ses devoirs de guerrier,(il me lance le flingue). Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont en sécurités. Allons autre part, le temps ne nous attends pas. »

Dennis m'invite à le suivre, il garde sur lui la mitraillette. Son histoire de guerrier...Dennis lui a mis ça dans la tête ?  
Nous prenons un chemin opposé pour ensuite ressortir des clôtures qui délimitent le village. On arrive sur un terrain vide où il n'y a pas d'habitations. Au milieu de l'herbe il y a des poteaux en béton, ça doit être le début d'une fondation pour construire une maison. Le chantier est délaissé d'après le lieu de construction cette à dire en dehors du périmètre. Je pense qu'elle est utilisée comme stand de tir.  
L'homme qui m'accompagne s'en rapproche et ramasse des canettes au sol, il les remets sur chaque poteau.

« - Voyons voir t'es talent Jason. Tire sur une canette, termine-t-il en s'éloignant. »

Bon, faisons ce qu'il a dit. Je place l'arme lourde de façon à avoir le viseur en plein sur la première canette. Son poids ne me permet pas de tirer à une seule main, c'est la classe de faire ainsi mais je suis encore au stade du novice. Mes mains bougent légèrement mais j'arrive à les stabiliser pour rester dans la cible. Quand le vent termine sa traversée, j'appuie sur la détente un œil fermé. La balle s'élance dans un boucan qui me rappel mes moments sombres, la culasse s'ouvre pour lâcher la munition.  
Sur le moment, mes mains se sont décalées. La balle frôle la canette qui chavire des deux côtés, elle finit debout dans la même position. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir tomber mais je suis un peu déçu, le visage de Dennis est lui aussi déçu du résultat. Est-ce-que Riley a fait aussi cet exercice ?

« - Vous vous attendez à ce que je tire dans le mille les yeux fermés ? »

Il rigole un instant avant de replacer la canette, je me demande ce qu'il y a de drôle...

« - Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer je ne suis pas si vieux...Pas exactement les yeux fermés mais tu as déjà des bases, c'est pas mal, (il se met derrière la deuxième canette). Tire une nouvelle fois sur la première et enchaîne sur la deuxième.

- Hein ?! Mais vous..enfin t'es complètement fou ! Je vais rater mon coup, c'est sûre...

- La confiance Jason, c'est ce qu'il te différencie de Riley, explique-t-il. Sans elle, aucun projet n'aboutit. »

C'est bien de le dire, mais la confiance je vois pas comment elle peut m'aider à tirer un peu mieux. Les bras derrières lui, il attend que je tire. Dennis me connaît à peine mais il me fait confiance.  
Pas besoin de recharger il me reste encore beaucoup de munition. Bon, je vais prendre de nouveau mon courage comme il dit et je vais tirer. Le voir derrière à risquer sa vie pour que je tire sur une foutu canette me met une grande pression. Si je rate, ah...je serai dans la merde.  
Le viseur centré sur la canette, mes mains sont devenues moites. Je sens que l'arme me glisse. Concentre-toi Jason...je peux le faire, si il veut que je lui tire dessus pourquoi pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décide de me lancer. Le bruit retentit et la balle s'échappe, je ne prend pas la peine de voir si la balle a atteint l'objectif que je tire dés que le viseur est sur la deuxième canette. Mon cœur palpite jusque dans ma tête quand j'actionne une deuxième fois. Le tire parti, je précipite mon regard ailleurs.  
La première n'est plus, je l'ai touché !  
Je saute les bras en l'air, content mais attendez...et la deuxième ? J'oublie tous de suite ma victoire pour regarder l'autre canette. Non...la balle...Elle l'a touché.

« - J'ai touché les deux cibles ! M'écriai-je. The boss ! T'as vu ça Dennis ?! »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir réussir derrière les contrôles de maths. Je saute plusieurs fois bêtement avant de m'aplatir au sol. Je sens encore les palpitements qui me traversent, une drôle de sensation.

« - J'étais même au premier rang, (il me propose sa main pour me relever). Tu as le droit de me tuer mais moi aussi j'ai le droit sur ta vie. Tu es digne d'être celui que tu es, tu es bien plus proche de la voie que je ne le pensais...

- Quelle voie ? (J'attrape son bras)

- Oublie, ça ne fait rien. »

Je suis en route de devenir un enfant prodige. Liza, attend-moi je viendrai, je te dois ça au moins...

« - Je peux tester la mitraillette ?

- La cadence est plus rude mais je pense que tu peux le faire. »

Dennis penche sa tête pour enlever la bandoulière de la mitraillette lorsqu'il se retourne en direction du village. Ses sourcils se froncent, il a l'air contrarier de voir un truc. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe.  
Un homme s'amène vers nous. Je vois à peine sa silhouette mais cette démarche, je la reconnais.  
La rage m'envahit peu à peu, je referme fortement l'arme dans ma main. Je veux confirmer la présence de l'arme pour pourvoir courir vers cet homme. Je voulais qu'une chose, l'abattre pour tout ce qu'il a fait mais Dennis m'arrête en m'attrapant le poignet.

« - Lâche-moi ! Tu fous quoi là ? Vaas est là ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser venir sans rien dire ?! Putain, tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait !

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Je m'occupe de lui, tu n'es pas encore de taille à l'affronter et pas ici en tout cas, résonne-t-il. Va rejoindre Riley, il aura besoin toi. Passe par la forêt derrière toi, et surtout ne reviens pas avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Il a raison je ne suis pas encore prêt, ça ressemble même à un suicide. Rien que de penser qu'il est plus fort que moi m'énerve. Mais qu'est-ce-que Vaas manigance à venir seul dans le village ? Les villageois n'ont même pas réagit, c'est louche.

« - Dennis, qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? »

Il sort une boîte de munition, un téléphone portable et enfin un talkie-walkie. Je les prends en les rangeant un à un dans mes poches. Mon pantalon a pris un gros volume.

« - On va juste faire la discussion. Plus tard, je te rappellerai sur ce portable et le talkie-walkie c'est un lien direct entre les pirates. Tu pourras donc entendre leurs conversations. Sois prudent Jason, va avant qu'il te remarque à mes côtés. »

OK, je sais utiliser le portable donc le talkie-walkie doit s'utiliser de la même manière. Pour les munitions, avec le temps ça devrait le faire.  
Je m'aventure dans la forêt sans jeter un dernier regard. Dennis m'a dit de rejoindre mon frère mais je ne suis pas du genre à écouter. Derrière une masse de buisson, je décide de rester pour les écouter. Caché comme je suis, je ne pense pas être vu par les deux hommes.  
Dennis dégaine sa mitraillette à l'approche de Vaas. Comme d'habitude, l'autre homme n'a pas l'air d'être surpris par cette accueil rude.

« - Vaas, tu n'es pas le bienvenue parmi nous.

- Où est Jason ?...Ah non, j'oublie mes manières non non c'est très...très mauvais. Amigo, mes salutations, dit-il d'un ton soutenu. Comment va ma sœur ? Elle doit bien s'amuser avec ses toutous bien obéissants. »

Dennis pointe toujours l'arme sur lui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne tire pas...il est juste devant tire...Il n'est même pas armé. Tu ne vas pas me dire parce que c'est un lieu sacré...

« - Je ne connais pas de Jason. Va-t-en d'ici et compte les jours qu'il te reste, je ne te tuerai pas ici car je respecte les ancêtres. »

Vaas appuie sa tête sur sa main, les yeux fermés comme pour montrer sa déception.

« - Ha...joue pas le con, (il renifle). Ne...JOUE. PAS. LE. CON ! Crie-t-il. Je HAIS qu'on me tienne tête lorsque j'ai pas ma dose...Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, de ce PUTAIN DE BLANC-BEC : Jason Brody. Pour une dernière fois, où est-il ?

- Je te répète : je ne le connais pas. »

Ce fou n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il sort un objet que je n'arrive pas à discerner de sa poche. Il remonte par la suite une longue antenne rangé, ça doit-être son talkie-walkie.

« - Tu veux faire comme ça ? OK, c'est ton choix. Je me calme. Zen attitude... »

Soudain, j'entends un bruit en provenance de mes poches. Je sors la seule chose qui produit ce son, c'est le talkie-walkie que m'a passé Dennis.  
_« Les paries sont terminés, 10 000 Dollars...au premier fils de pute qui me ramène Jason Brody par les couilles ! Bzz...J'oubliais, tuez-moi ces rakyats qu'on garde au chaud. »  
_Rakyats ? Connais pas. Je verrai plus tard, mais je me sens mal de voir des gens se sacrifier pour moi...  
Il se pourrait que quelqu'un est entendu l'appel. Je baisse le volume et le remet dans ma poche, il est grand temps que je déguerpisse le terrain. Je ne peux plus écouter toute leur conversation.

« - Bouge plus ou je fais tout exploser !...Le C4 ne rigole pas, il est même de mon avis. »

Je lève mes mains pour éviter que la personne derrière moi ne tire..euh non. Elle a dit ''exploser'' avec du C4 ?...  
Un homme est derrière moi et semble avoir un explosif d'après ses mots. Il doit juste mentir pour me faire peur, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

« - Hey ! Je t'ai pas dit de te retourner ! T'as gagné j'appuie...

- Attend, le coupai-je. Je crois pas que c'est dans tes plans de te tuer aussi. »

L'homme semble être un américain mais sûrement pas un habitant de l'île, son style vestimentaire le prouve aussi. Ses cheveux sont bruns, courts et pointus, presque comme les miens. Lui aussi laisse sa barbe pousser. Ses habits ne sont pas en accord avec son âge qui doit dépasser la trentaine. Il porte un bandeau bleu qui est en cohérence avec sa veste en jean. En dessous, il a un t-shirt blanc tâché. On dirait ses motards américains ou ces gens qui s'habille ''country''.

« - Ouais, pas con. »

Malgré qu'il soit enveloppé, il a quand même des muscles mais je me lance quand même vers lui alors qu'il vient de lâcher sa garde.  
Je le percute d'un coup de coude en plein abdomen et je le pousse à terre. L'homme comprend à peine ce qu'il vient de se passer, je profite de sa confusion pour lui arracher le C4 dans sa main.  
Ses deux grandes mains m'attrapent au niveau des côtes, il me balance vers l'avant. Il est plus fort que je ne le pensais. Je tombe en formant une belle roulade sur moi.  
Je me relève en vitesse pour ne pas perdre ce combat. Un début de mal au ventre se forme en moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il a réussi à rapprocher mes côtes. Je ne suis pas de taille contre lui au combat, je sors mon arme.  
Il a eu le temps de récupérer son C4 et de se mettre debout en même temps.

« - Je peux savoir qui tu es ? demandai-je.

- **Et toi, t'es qui comme bonhomme d'abord ?** »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonne lecture (: !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'homme est un animal évolué.**

Son doigt est posé sur la commande, à chaque instant il peut nous tuer. Une seule explosion peut mettre fin à ma vie mais aussi à la sienne. Je ne crois pas que c'est dans son intérêt de mourir bêtement avec un mec qu'il ne connaît pas. Et puis, pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ? Il m'agresse alors que je n'ai rien fait de dérangeant, j'ai juste écouté une conversation où j'étais le sujet principal.  
Le temps passe et je dois rejoindre Riley. Je devrai prendre tout droit en espérant qu'il n'est pas très loin ou sinon en appelant avec le téléphone portable, son numéro doit être dans le répertoire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai toujours le talkie-walkie mais il est plus risqué de le contacter. Si je tombe sur une ligne occupée par les pirates...la cerise !

« - Alors ton nom ? Je n'annonce pas le mien tant que tu seras un inconnu pour moi. »

Est-ce-que je devrais lui dire mon nom ? Peut-être qu'il a entendu l'appel de Vaas, ça expliquerait pourquoi il a sauté sur moi et maintenant il veut juste confirmer sa prise. Tout tourne en rond dans ma tête. Plus le temps de réfléchir, je vais lui dire et on verra ce qu'il va se passer.

« - Jason. Jason Brody, et toi, t'es qui ? »

Son visage se contracte, les sourcils froncés il me regarde. On dirait que ma tête ne lui dit rien, ses yeux sont devenus plus petit et ses lèvres se forment en bouche de canard presque comme un enfant qui a un mot en tête mais n'arrive pas à le prononcer.

« - J'ai été prisonnier dans un des camps de pirates...On peut parler tranquillement en baissant nos armes. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? », continuai-je.

Son visage s'adoucit. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux comme attendant mon regard pour baisser son arme. Plus coopérant que je ne le pensais, tant mieux pour moi. Je ne voulais pas tirer de toute façon, j'aurai averti des personnes à proximité.  
Mon regard croise le sien, au même moment nous rangeons d'un geste lent nos armes. Tout est fait dans un calme, on peut entendre les mouches volées mais là c'était seulement des insectes de la forêt et des piafs qui font des bruits pour s'interpeller.  
Il range son C4 au niveau de sa ceinture, il l'a caché en dessous de son gilet. Quant à moi, je range mon arme à mon étui.  
Gentiment, il m'offre sa main. Je le regarde un peu d'un œil louche, il vient de renoncer à me tuer et il veut que je lui sert la main...je ne m'attends pas à ça de sa part.

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi, vieux ! Se réjouit-il. Jason Brody, moi c'est Herk.

- Appelle-moi Jay, c'est le diminutif de Hercule je suppose ? »

Je lui serre la main mais il transforme son geste en un coup amicale, épaule contre épaule. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir lorsqu'il m'approche vers lui, je me prends toute la force qu'il met à mon épaule.

« - Non, mes parents étaient juste pacifistes. Alors, t'es dans la forêt pour te dégourdir les jambes ? J'avoue que rester assis un bon moment t'as dû avoir des fourmis dans les jambes...ah la la, dur dur la vie de prisonnier. »

Je ne discerne même pas un point d'humour sur ces paroles, il a l'air d'être sérieux.

« - Euh, pas vraiment...je dois rejoindre mon frère Riley. Je ne sais pas où mais on m'a dit de passer par la forêt. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue dans le coin ? Il est grand, porte un polo bleu foncé et une casquette noire.

- J'ai vu personne d'autre à part toi mais je peux demander à mes copains si tu veux. Viens, je les ai laissé papoter entre eux car je voulais pisser ! »

Herk n'est pas seul, il est accompagné et ce n'est guère rassurant pour ma personne. Je reste sur mes gardes.  
Il s'aventure dans la végétation en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi, les silhouettes de Vaas ou de Dennis ne sont plus là. Ils sont partis, pas bien grave mais je me demande si leur conversation est parti un peu plus loin après l'appel dans le talkie-walkie.

En suivant Herk, je garde une main en position sur l'arme au cas où ces ''copains'' ne m'aimeraient pas.  
Il regarde parfois à gauche et à droite avant de continuer, je fais pareil même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche. Je ne vois que des troncs d'arbres, palmiers et des grandes feuilles qui poussent n'importe comment.

« - Jay, quand tu m'as dit ''on'' tu parlais de qui ? Me demande-t-il le dos toujours retourné.»

Il veut parler de la personne qui m'a dit de rejoindre Riley. Il vaut mieux ne pas tout dire et garder ses distances, je ne le connais pas vraiment mais je vois qu'il porte une confiance totale sur moi. Herk n'a pas peur que je le pointe un couteau derrière lui comme-ci de rien n'était mais ce n'est pas dans mes attentions, pas pour le moment.

« - Un mec qui m'a soigné dans le village d'Amanaki. Dit, comment t'as fait pour arriver sur Rook Island ? Autrefois, t'étais un prisonnier ? »

Herk semble être un américain d'après sa peau blanche. Elle rougit quand la chaleur devient insupportable. Lorsqu'il parle, il n'a pas d'accent comme pour Buck qui est australien, je pense.  
Sans avoir fait attention face à moi, je me prends le dos de Herk qui s'est arrêté en plein milieu. Il se retourne rapidement et de ses deux mains, ils m'attrapent par les épaules.

« - Non ! Faux ! Carrément pas ! T'es fou ! ( Il me lâche) J'cherchais un lieu tranquille, paradisiaque et en voyageant un peu partout sur mon bateau j'ai trouvé Rook Island. Les animaux, les paysages, je suis tombé amoureux de l'île. Je vis ici depuis huit mois, et je pense pas repartir maintenant. Ma vie est devenue explosif ! Je peux utiliser quand je veux mes C4 et où je veux et sans problème. »

Herk reprend sa marche. J'ai cru qu'il allait me presser avec ses grosses mains pour obtenir du jus, j'ai pas eu peur mais ça m'a fait sursauté. Maintenant je sens la douleur de cette empoignement, je comprends mieux quand une orange est pressée.  
Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire concrètement, et dire qu'il voulait juste me répondre...J'ai cru qu'il voulait reprendre notre combat. On dirait que c'est moi qui met toute ma confiance sur lui. Donc, Herk est un homme qui cherchait un endroit sans autorité dans le coin, Rook est parfait pour lui. Pour moi c'est l'enfer, je veux à tout prix me barrer d'ici alors qu'il veut rester à vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il est à craindre mais il est mieux de l'avoir dans son camp.

Pendant qu'on marche depuis quelques minutes, j'utilise le téléphone qu'on m'a donné. J'essaye d'appeler ma mère...aucun résultat. Je compose plusieurs fois le numéro mais rien ne se passe. La batterie est chargée et le téléphone a du crédit, enfin je pense pour appeler. Chaque fois, je tombe sur une voix féminine qui me parle en thaïlandais. Je ne comprends rien mais je pense qu'elle me dit que ça ne marche pas, un truc dans le genre. Il n'y a jamais de tonalité pour me dire que le numéro est rentrée, je pense qu'il faut que je tape autre chose avant pour faire sortir l'appel à l'étranger et ensuite un autre pour le faire rentrer en Amérique. Merde si c'est ça, je ne m'en rappelle même pas...Je n'ai jamais appelé ma mère même quand on était en Thaïlande, maintenant je subis les conséquences. Riley a peut-être appelé à la maison, je devrais lui demander. Je range le téléphone.

Encore des minutes s'écoulent et on marche, on marche toujours mais aucune présence d'une discussion ou d'une personne à l'horizon. J'ai l'impression de revivre le moment où on tournait en rond avec Riley et Kalea.

« - Herk, c'est pas que je m'ennuie de toi mais ils sont où tes amis ? »

Herk se retourne pour me faire face, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, choqués. Ce n'est pas une révélation ce que je viens de lui dire, c'est lui-même qui m'a proposé de les retrouver. Et il a des trous de mémoire en plus...

« - Ne me dit pas que t'as oublié tout ce qu'on vient de se dire ?

- Je croyais qu'on cherché une base de pirates moi...Ah bah ouais ! J'ai zappé ! On peut les appeler tous de suite, ils arrivent à la vitesse de la lumière. »

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en souriant, ma tête va explosé d'énervement. C'est une grosse déception d'avoir perdu tout ce temps alors qu'on pouvait simplement les appeler...  
La chaleur est suffocante, je m'assois sur un rocher pour reprendre mes forces pendant que Herk prépare sa voix. Le plus étrange est qu'il va appeler ces amis sans bouger, ils sont bien obéissant pour des amis...  
De ma main libre, je la passe sur mon front pour enlever la sueur. J'ai hâte de revenir me rafraîchir sous un ventilateur. La sensation de froid me manque.

« - Kiki ! Snowball ! Vous êtes là les cocos ? »

À mon tour d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts, il vient de dire Kiki et Snowball ?! Je rêve là...ces amis sont quoi ? Des chiens ? D'après les noms, je ne pense plus que ce sont des humains...je peux encore avoir un espoir que ce sont juste des surnoms qu'ils se donnent entre eux.  
Je retiens mon attention sur un arbre. Un arbre d'une grande envergure, il a l'air d'être là depuis des années. Son tronc est gigantesque et la quantité de bois sur cette arbre suffit pour construire une cabane. Des branches et des feuilles grésillent au même moment. Le grésillement descend de branche en branche. À chaque descente, ma curiosité augmente. Pour l'idée des chiens qui viennent c'est raté...Tarzan et toute la troupe alors ?

Arrivé à la dernière branche, deux bêtes de petites tailles ressortent les deux pattes au sol. Ce sont des singes...des vrais de vrais avec la queue qui se balade derrière. Leurs poils sont blancs vers l'avant mais bruns à l'arrière. C'est vraiment des macaques, je n'en reviens pas. Herk vient d'appeler des singes et il dit que ce sont ses amis ? Je suis dans un monde de fou.  
De ses petits doigts, un singe se cherche des puces sur la tête tout en avançant vers Herk, l'autre reste coller à l'arbre dont il est descendu. Les deux portent des vestes adaptées à leur taille.

« - Mesdemoiselles ! Kiki, je te présente Jason. Jason, Kiki. Snowball, Jason. Et enfin Jason, Snowball..., nous présente-t-il. Tu peux te rapprocher ma petite ! Il ne va pas te mordre, il fait pas mal à une mouche !

- ''Pas mal à une mouche'' hein... Mais tu rigoles là ? Tes potes, des singes ?! Je ne sais pas comment ils vont faire pour m'aider à trouver Riley...Je perds mon temps pour rien ! »

Kiki se gratte un peu partout au point de tourner au rond. Lorsqu'elle se montre de dos, je remarque que sur la veste il y a deux paquets de C4 accrochés... Jésus-Christ entend ma voix...  
En voyant mes yeux se poser sur elle, la femelle commence à se ramener vers moi. Je crois qu'elle veut me faire partager son moment de gratte, elle veut du collectif.

« - Hey ! Ne t'approche pas ! Herk, c'est du C4 que je vois plaquer sur les vestes ?! Tu as mis du C4 sur ses singes ?! T'es complètement fou ma parole !

- Bah, les marines faisaient avec des dauphins. Et les Russes, avec des chiens pendant la deuxième Guerre Mondiale mais ils ont merdé. Ils avaient pas de Panzer allemands alors au début ils leur apprenaient à se mettre sous leurs propres chars. C'est marrent non ? »

Non, c'est complètement dangereux. Ce mec est encore plus fou qu'il n'y paraît. Je peux comprendre pourquoi sa vie rime avec explosion. J'ai plutôt devant moi un enfant qui ne veut pas grandir et qui s'amuse même si il est devenu un adulte. Un enfant à qui on donne du C4 dans la main sans faire gaffe au conséquence.

En agitant mes mains, j'essaye de faire fuir l'animal. Kiki veut coûte que coûte s'approcher de moi, mes gestes ne lui font pas peur. L'animal est têtu comme une mule, pire qu'un gosse.  
Comment il a fait pour dresser des singes ce mec ? Je lui demanderai plus tard sinon il va croire que je m'intéresse à sa relation avec ses macaques et il va me parler pendant des heures.  
Le singe se détourne pour me sauter à l'épaule gauche. Kiki se perche dessus et commence à chercher des puces dans mes cheveux, je sens que mes cheveux partent en bataille. Normalement un singe est classé comme dangereux, on ne sait jamais quand ils sont énervés contre vous mais je vais pas la bousculer pour la mettre à terre, pas avec du C4...Pas de gestes brusques pour l'instant.  
Par hasard, Kiki a l'air d'avoir compris mes pensées. Elle se dresse directement sur ma tête tout en enlevant la veste sur elle. Tranquillement, elle continue son activité. J'ai l'impression que ma tête s'enfonce dans mon cou, elle est vachement lourde pour un singe.

« - Kiki t'aime bien, c'est bon signe ! Dit-il tout content, (il se retourne pour voir Snowball) Et toi ma cocotte ? Non, Snowball ! Pars pas ! C'est un mec sympa ! »

Snowball n'a pas l'air de m'avoir apprécié, elle court de ses quatre pattes tout droit. Elle s'éloigne tellement que je ne la vois plus. Je me demande où elle est partie avec du C4 sur elle, un danger ambulant. L'explosion peut péter à tout moment même sans l'actionner par la commande.

« - Tu l'as fait fuir, tu vois pas qu'elle était timide ? Elle a une âme fragile ! Maintenant il faut la suivre sinon je vais plus la revoir de toute ma vie. »

Kiki tire ma chevelure, elle n'aime pas vraiment mes cheveux. Au niveau de sa taille, je prends mon courage pour la poser à terre.

« - Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Herk, c'est que du C4 tu en achèteras de nouveau.

- Je te parle pas de ça, me coupe-t-il. Je te parle de Snowball ! Rends-toi utile et viens m'aider à la retrouver ! »

J'allais rappliquer lorsqu'il m'empoigne le poignet. Kiki saute sur lui en se tenant à son cou, elle prend au passage la veste qu'elle a jeté.  
Sans le vouloir, je suis obligé de les suivre dans leur course. On reprend le même chemin mais cette fois, en courant à bout de souffle. J'arrive à suivre le rythme mais Herk n'est pas très endurant. On perd rapidement la trace de Snowball. Il y a deux secondes on l'a voyait mais maintenant elle a comme disparu.  
Finalement, on franchit les derniers arbres pour ressortir sur une plaine. En continuant tout droit, on a réussi à gagner du temps en coupant la forêt. Je suis essoufflé, de même pour Herk de son côté. Une main posée sur mes hanches, je prend une grande bouffée d'air frais. Enfin, on a arrêté de courir. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il doit être 19h vers là mais on peut encore voir à l'horizon.  
Une grande tour en métal noir se dresse face à nous. Elle ressemble à la Tour Eiffel, je l'ai juste vu en photo mais il y a une ressemblance sans compter l'épaisseur du métal et de sa couleur. Au plus haut point, une lumière rouge clignote. Je viens de comprendre, c'est une tour radio.  
Soudain, je me baisse rapidement par réflexe en entendant une voix étrangère. Herk fait de même avec son singe toujours sur le dos. Pour mieux entendre la conversation, je rampe sur le sol en me faufilant dans les herbes hautes.

« - Petit singe, viens me voir ! Crie une voix. Je veux juste de buter ! »

Deux pirates se situent à proximité de la tour, ils gardent la tour mais pourquoi ? Je sais que c'est une tour radio mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est importante pour eux.  
L'autre macaque en fuite s'amuse à courir autour d'eux pour les voir se mélanger les pieds. Elle continue le même manège jusqu'à ce qu'un type décide de lui tirer dessus. La balle rate de peu mais la faire fuir. SnowBall se dirige vers la tour, elle commence à grimper l'échelle pour arriver tout en haut. Herk m'interpelle en tapotant mon bras :

« - Ils vont tuer Snowball si ça continue ! On va monter pour la sauver, t'entends ? »

Une grille forme une barrière tout autour d'elle, il n'y a qu'un seul passage pour entrer et monter. Les files de barbelés nous empêchent de remonter par la grill. Une seule solution s'impose, passer devant ces pirates sans se faire voir ou les tuer silencieusement.  
Trois maisons démontables sont installées à côté, encore des pirates à l'intérieur à mon avis. Il va falloir tout faire en silence pour ne pas les alerter.  
Un peu plus loin derrière une pierre, je remarque qu'il y a une autre personne qui souhaite s'en approcher. Cette personne n'est autre que Riley. Lui aussi est en kiffe sur la tour. Je tourne ma tête à droite pour parler à Herk, je vois Kiki me tendre sa veste. Kiki aime aussi les explosifs, je pense même qu'elle veut que je fasse tout péter sans demander la permission de Herk qui regarde toujours l'horizon en mettant sa main au niveau de ses sourcils. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des conneries avec du C4 mais je vais plutôt le garder, on ne sait jamais si la situation tourne mal.

« - Herk, tu vois mon frère derrière le rocher ? Je vais le rejoindre. J'ai un plan pour sauver le macaque...j'veux dire Kiki. Toi, tu restes ici. Tu n'as pas un talkie-walkie ou un téléphone sur toi pour que je te contacte ?

- Je suis sur le canal 12 de mon talkie-walkie ! Ta intérêt à la sauver sinon je ne te pardonnerai jamais...Mais moi, pendant que tu joues le héros j'peux t'aider à faire un truc ?

- Tu feras diversion quand je t'appellerai, pour l'instant reste bien caché... »

Il acquisse de la tête. Je repars en rampant, mes bras se positionnent chacun leur tour et ensuite reviennent vers mon visage comme un soldat qui se traîne dans la boue. Je pousse mon corps avec mes pieds, je n'avance pas vite mais la situation n'a guère changé. Les deux pirates regardent haut vers le ciel, je pense que Snowball est arrivée à la lumière rouge.  
Arrivé au point de vue de mon frère, Riley m'aide à me relever pour me plaquer sur la roche.

« - Jason ? Je suis content de te voir, tu peux m'aider ! Mais déjà pourquoi t'es là ? Dennis m'a dit que tu allais être occupé toute la journée...

- _Un homme qui ne passe pas de temps avec sa famille n'est pas vraiment un homme..._Dis-je avec un accent italien. »

Riley me regarde ne comprenant pas mes mots, on dirait que je parle chinois.

« - C'est dans '' _Le Parrain_ '', enfant inculte. Plus sérieusement, tu fais quoi devant cette tour ?

- OK... Ouais, je devais monter comme d'habitude mais ce singe a réussi à faire planter mon plan ! Murmure-t-il. La tour est contrôlée par les pirates, si on réussit à reprendre le réseau on peut leur couper toute communication sur un vaste kilomètre et l'avoir pour nous. »

Je jette un regard discret en levant ma tête, les pirates ont toujours la vue sur la tour radio. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de vouloir remonter pour l'attraper, ça arrange la chose.

« - Riley, j'ai une autre méthode. Je vais essayer de retenir les deux gars, toi tu montes faire ton machin truc et ramène-moi le singe.

- Hein ?! (Je lui dis de baisser un ton). Je déteste les singes...et les singes me détestent.

- Non, elle va t'adorer j'en suis sûre. C'est un pote qui me l'a demandé. Puis vous avez le même caractère, dis-je avec un long sourire au lèvre. »

Riley soupire et laisse passer ma phrase, il décide de ne rien dire. Je sors mon talkie-walkie pour parler à Herk. La fréquence dans le canal 12, j'envoie mon appel :

«- Herk, j'ai besoin de toi là. Tu peux faire diversion pour que les deux pirates te voient et ramènent leurs oignons vers toi ? »

_« Yeah, mon pote ! Je peux même me mettre à poil du moment que tu me ramènes Snowball ! »_

Herk se lève de sa cachette. En l'air, il balance ces mains pour se faire remarquer. Encore heureux qu'il ne sait pas mis à poil.

« - Youhou ! J'suis pas invisible...Les cons, je vous parle ! Je suis là ! Retournez-vous ! »

Les deux hommes en question se retournent. L'arme braquée prêt à tirer sur l'homme, Herk est assez loin, les balles ne le toucheront pas. Il va survivre face à eux, il a un paquet de C4.

« - Hey c'est qui ce gigolo ?! Les balles ne l'atteignent pas d'ici, dit le plus grand pirate. Avance et je te suis. »

Un des deux marche tandis que l'autre le suit derrière, trop lent à mon goût. Une grande distance les sépare, je vais devoir égorgé cette tortue.  
Riley se presse de partir quand je le retiens en l'attrapant :

« - Pas si vite ! Tu n'as pas un couteau ?... »

Il sort son petit couteau, c'est celui-ci qui a servi à couper mes liens. Avant de partir, il me le donne que je garde fermement dans ma main. Je vais devoir l'utiliser et d'une mauvaise manière.  
Mon petit-frère part en courant en direction de la tour tandis que je prends le sens inverse en silence , le couteau tourné en mode défense.  
L'homme est toujours retourné, il marche lui aussi d'un pas beaucoup plus lent que le mien. Je peux le faire, je sais que si je fais cela du sang jaillira dans mes mains. Ma première fois. Je dois penser à autre chose, autre que le meurtre. Se dire que ce n'est autre qu'un stage, que je suis juste en train de couper une viande...oui pour entrer dans le métier...je suis dans une boucherie.  
Encore quelque mètre et je peux passer le couteau sous sa gorge mais à mon étonnement, le pirate qui nous devance s'est retourné. J'ai eu le temps de réagir et de sauter sur lui. Comme les assassins, je pose ma main au niveau de sa bouche non pour engouffrer son cri mais pour tirer sa tête vers la gauche pendant que ma main droite l'égorge d'un simple trait à la gorge en partant de l'autre sens. Une seule seconde s'écoule, je ne laisse pas tomber le corps du pirate car je dois l'utiliser comme bouclier.  
Son autre ami tire des rafales avec sa mitraillettes, aucune balle ne m'atteint. Le corps bouge à chaque impact me donnant quelques frappes mais pas sans laisser des marques plus tard. J'en profite pour prendre mon revolver à mon dos car je risquerai ma main pour chercher l'arme du mort qui est devant. D'un coup, je plaque le viseur au niveau de son cœur. La tête s'est un grand morceau pour moi, enfin pour l'instant.  
Je tire une balle, puis une autre en même temps pour bien être sûr. La première atterrit sur son épaule le faisant perdre le contrôle de sa mitraillette. À mon plus grand bonheur, l'autre balle le perfuse dans sa trachée. Le pirate tombe en avant.

_« Un vrai héros Jason ! C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'action à l'état brute ! Mais si t'es là qui va chercher Snowball ? » _

Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros, un héros ne tue pas des gens. Il les neutralise.  
Mes mains sont tachées de sang, un autre que le mien. Je tremble à la vue de cette nouvelle sensation. Une drôle de sensation, putain j'ai une monté d'adrénaline. Je reprends mon talkie-walkie accroché à mon pantalon :

« - C'est Riley, il est parti— …. »

_« Il y a la cavalerie qui se ramène ! __m_e coupe-t-il_. Oh, je sais ! Je vais lancer mon C4 pour inaugurer le champ de bataille...Banzaï ! »_

Herk envoie son bon C4 vers moi. Je cours en vitesse me réfugier contre la roche, seule endroit qui peut me protéger d'une destruction. Est-ce-qu'il a réfléchi avant de le lancer, il pouvait très bien attendre leur arrivée...ils ne sont même au bon endroit.  
J'entends l'explosif tombé au sol, on dirait une balle qui rebondit. Dans la tour de métal, Riley a déjà traversé la moitié du chemin, il arrive bientôt à son sommet. Je lui accorder maximum trois minutes pour trafiquer la radio, ramener le macaque et descendre je ne sais comment. C'est son problème puis il m'a dit qu'il a l'habitude.

Le C4 explose dans un boucan d'enfer, je sursaute sur place surpris par la rapidité de l'action. Le bruit est plus fort qu'on entend dans les films ou dans les jeux-vidéos. Des cailloux ont sautés et une fumée de poussière m'enveloppe.  
Je tousse un peu à cause de la poussière. Quand le bruit se termine, légèrement je sors de mon abris avec l'arme prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui ressemble à un geste dans cette fumée. La fumée se dissipe laissant entre-passer les deux corps déjà mort. Cette fois, il y a plus de sang à terre. Les corps sont accompagnés d'un autre nombre d'hommes, j'en compte environ trois autres mort à cause de l'explosion. J'arrive à peine à distinguer leur corps tellement qu'ils sont déchiquetés.  
J'ai une envie de vomir par tout ce dégoût en face de moi, cette découverte me donne des nausées mais j'oublie l'envie de vomir quand je vois l'aspect des autres pirates debout, des pirates vivants.

Dans le vide, je tire une dizaine de munitions qui transpercent le peux mieux voir où ils sont exactement dés que j'ai tiré les balles, j'en touche un en plus mais les autres réussissent à se cacher derrière leur véhicule. Alors, c'est ça les renforts ?

« - Violence gratuite ! Venez, je vous attends bande de bâtards ! »

À peine ai-je terminé ma phrase, les pirates commencent à tirer. Ils veulent vraiment en découdre avec moi, bon en même temps je les ai cherché. Ils ne s'approchent pas de moi même si ils connaissent ma position, ils ont peur de recevoir un autre C4 dans la gueule. D'où je suis, à coup sûr mes balles de mitraillette ont plus de chance d'atterrir sur leur véhicule que sur eux.  
Oh, et puis vu qu'on a commencé avec des explosifs autant le terminer avec. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lève pendant qu'ils tirent priant de ne pas être touché. Pour pouvoir lancer mon C4 sur eux, je termine tout le chargeur. Je compte trois nouveaux pirates. Voyant qu'ils se mettent à couvert, je profite de la situation pour balancer l'explosif en ma possession. Je me remets aussitôt à couvert pour m'adresser à Herk sur mon talkie-walkie. Je ne sais même pas recharger ma mitraillette et si les pirates le comprennent, je suis dans la merde. C'est ridicule de ma part.

« - Herk utilise l'autre commande pour le C4 de Kiki ! »

_« Quoi t'as son C4 ?! » __Dit-il tout étonné._

« - Tous de suite ! »

Il s'exécute et le C4 explose, un autre son sonore éclate à l'arrière. Je crois que la voiture a été touché aussi. Au moins, ils doivent être mort ou à l'agonie. Des cailloux sautent à la surface, j'ai même l'impression que la terre tremble avec les deux explosions.  
Soudain, j'entends le son d'une alarme retentir. Le son est aigu et grave à la fois, comme des sirènes pour annoncer le danger. Cette fois, ça sera la vraie cavalerie qui va ramener leur cul.  
Je regarde de nouveau à la tour radio mais Riley n'y est plus, je me demande par où est-il descendu ? Le rouge de la lumière est passé au vert, il a réussi de son côté. Forcément il a pris Kiki avec lui.  
Le bruit d'un frein de voiture alerte mon cerveau. Punaise les pirates sont arrivés trop vite, ce n'est pas possible...

« - Jason ! T'es toujours là ? Monte dans la voiture si tu m'entends ! »

De ma cachette je me lève. Quand la fumée de poussière a complètement disparu, un énorme 4x4 est sur place. Riley est dans le pick up, il fait de grands signes. Mais qui conduit la voiture ?  
Je me presse de le rejoindre. Je garde les deux mitraillettes que j'ai récupéré. Au passage, je me prends le pied dans un cadavre, je ne le regarde même pas et je monte dans le pick up. La voiture rouge redémarre directement.  
On doit faire vite, Je vois déjà les autres voitures qui nous suivent.  
Deux petits singes me font coucou à la vitre arrière, donc Herk est le conducteur. Je lui payerai volontiers son C4 pour le remercier de son aide. Il est à présent **une personne digne de confiance.**


	10. Chapitre 10

Thank for people from U.S.A and other country ! :) Bien sûr, merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs français qui sont à chaque fois plus nombreux !  
Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre comme les autres !  
Je préviens d'avance qu'**il n'y aura pas de sortie tout le mois d'Aout**, je pars en vacance et je n'ai pas internet :/ ! J'essayerai de me rattraper quand je rentrerais !

_(Peut-être pleins de chapitres d'un coup ? *-*)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : Des débuts prometteurs  
**

La voiture file à toute allure, Hurk conduit comme le plus grand des chauffard que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Si on était dans une ville ou bien à la campagne sur une route tout seul, je lui aurai crié dessus pour qu'il arrête de conduire avec des accélérations car il freine brutalement lors d'un obstacle. Il n'y a même pas une minute, on vient d'éviter de justesse de se prendre un virage proche du vide. J'ai même entraperçu tout en bas de la falaise, une rivière minuscule à ma hauteur. Depuis notre départ, je me tiens comme si je voulais faire plus qu'un être avec la voiture. Être passé d'un camp de pirates et sa forêt verdoyante à une route qui longe la falaise a été très rapide, maintenant à l'heure qu'on est on peut voir seulement le bout de la tour. Je ne vois plus les véhicules qui nous ont pris en chasse, peut-être ont-t-ils contournés de l'intérieur pour ne pas risquer leur vie contrairement à nous, des suicidaires.  
Laissant la fenêtre ouverte de son côté, Hurk tape dans la carrosserie pour nous interpeller :

« - Il va falloir que vous sautiez !

- Sauter ?! », Criai-je en même temps que mon petit-frère.

Comme la voiture roule au maximum de sa vitesse, j'entends légèrement le rire de Herk dans le vent. Je regarde Riley en même temps pour lui dire d'un geste que cet homme peut-être parfois fou en faisant des ronds avec mon doigt.

« - Je serais venu avec vous avec plaisir mais j'ai pas envie de laisser les coquines conduire. Ça serait une mauvaise idée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! J'ai gagné cet engin alors je le garde !

- Hurk, c'est pas ça qui nous inquiète. Tu sais que si on saute, on va mourir de cette chute ?

- Ah ! Mais non, je suis raisonnable. On va bientôt ressortir pour revenir dans la forêt, vous allez juste sauter dans un lac pas loin de là. Les pirates veulent votre peau, moi perso, ils ne me connaissent pas. Ni vu, ni connu je rentre chez moi. »

Il a de la chance d'être monsieur inconnu. Je reprends mes armes posées pour me préparer à sauter. Encore quelques mètres et le lac est à notre portée.

« - Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te trouve comment ?

- Tiens, mon adresse. (Il me passe un bout de papier) C'est ma localisation, je suis là le...quand je suis là, sinon c'est que j'ai un petit creux. »

Doucement, je me relève lorsque je vois le lac s'approcher à grande vitesse. Je tape sur le bras de Riley pour l'avertir. Si on rate, on se casse un bras. Il faut être dans les temps.  
Une dernière fois, je regarde vite fait le papier avant de le ranger dans ma poche. Il est écrit des chiffres que je ne pige pas, ça doit être en rapport avec les droites X et Y. Je pense que j'aurai besoin d'une carte pour pouvoir le retrouver et une boussole pour savoir le nord et le sud. J'ai rien sur moi pour me repérer, c'est pas intelligent de ma part.

« - Maintenant ! » Nous crie-t-il en affichant son pouce en l'air.

Sans penser à ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ses eaux profondes, je passe un de mon pied sur la carrosserie pour prendre appui et je saute dans un plongeon.  
Ma tête rentre dans l'eau froide en première, les armes se bousculent lors de l'impact. Étant complètement à l'eau, je ne perds pas de temps pour remonter à la surface. Par la pression, je sens que j'ai frôlé du bout de mes chaussures le fond. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que l'eau pouvait être aussi froide. J'ai tout d'un coup envie de porter une grosse doudoune tellement que je ne peux supporter la température. Mes vêtements sont encore plus collants à cause de l'eau. Mes mouvements sont plus lents que lorsque je suis dans mon short de bain, j'aurai dû me jeter à poil carrément.  
J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air pour réapprovisionner mes poumons, je regarde en face de moi mais personne ne se pointe.

« - Riley ! T'es où ?! »

Ne voyant aucun signe en face de moi je me retourne pour pouvoir voir la rive. Riley est juste derrière moi, il est déjà en train de nager vers la côte. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu, je nage le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre en faisant le crowl. Une autre voiture passe juste en face, je crois avoir aperçu des hommes habillés en rouge. Ils n'ont pas fait attention à notre présence dans l'eau, soit c'est une belle cachette ou alors ils sont myopes. Je pensais qu'on était un peu plus visible non ? Du moment qu'ils ne nous ont pas vue c'est l'essentiel.  
L'île est empestée d'animaux dangereux alors qu'est ce que ça doit être dans le lac. Je songe à des piranhas...et d'autre bestioles non connues.  
Je passe enfin mon pied sur la terre sèche. Je caille, on dirait qu'on est passé de l'été à l'hiver. Ma peau a la chair de poule, ce n'est pas très jolie. Le soleil n'arrange rien à ma situation, la lune est bientôt visible dans le ciel. Finalement, je n'ai plus envie d'un ventilateur, une prochaine fois quand j'aurai chaud. La nuit va faire son apparition et je n'ai même pas de lampe torche ou un objet pour faire un peu de lumière, il faut vite qu'on rentre dans le village.

Riley s'écroule à terre de fatigue, il a monté une tour alors qu'il n'est pas du genre sportif comme moi. Il retire sa casquette pour enlever toute l'eau. Je m'assis à côté de lui pour admirer le beau panorama qui s'offre à nous.  
« - Donc ces tatouages, (je prends son son bras pour mieux voir) des vrais de vrais ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'effacer à l'eau...La prochaine fois, demande-leurs de faire un gros cœur rouge à l'épaule où il est écrit ''maman''.

- Te fou pas de ma gueule et contente-toi du calme. »

Je lui souris comme un gamin pour l'enquiquiner avant de faire ce qu'il dit. Moi aussi je suis aplatis par toute cette fatigue. J'ai perdu toute ma force contre Hurk, on a marché pour un rien, une attaque de pirates et enfin une virée en voiture pour terminer trempé. Au final, aucun signe de nos amis.

« - Combien de tour tu t'es faites seul ?

- Une dizaine, je pense que c'est la dernière qu'on vient de faire. (J'éternue) T'as pris froid frangin ?

- Va savoir... »

Je prie pour que ce ne soit qu'un coup de froid et non un début d'un rhume. Me sentant alourdi, je presse mes vêtements pour faire couler l'eau.  
Une sonnerie à quatre notes nous coupe en pleine action, je sors le téléphone de ma poche pour voir qui peut bien appeler mais rien ne s'affiche sur mon téléphone.

« - Oui Dennis ? Répond Riley. Ouais, on s'en est chargé...D'accord, je mets le haut-parleur. »

Pas de chance, l'appel ne m'est pas adressé. Je regarde Riley un peu songeur, un téléphone qui fonctionne après une petite douche. Oui pourquoi pas, je ne suis pas dans les tendances électroniques.

« - Waterproof... »,murmure-t-il.

_« Jason, Tout s'est bien passé ? J'ai entendu plusieurs explosions prés du village. »_

Dennis est à l'autre bout du téléphone, il n'y a pas d'arrière voix autour de lui. Il doit être chez lui, j'entends vaguement le bruit du ventilateur.

« - Toujours, c'est juste des bagnoles qui ont éclatées lorsqu'on a tiré dedans. »

Un ragot, je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin de savoir l'autre aide qu'on a eu pour s'échapper. J'ai pas trouvé mieux comme mensonge, plus qu'à voir si il ne va pas comparer le son d'une explosion d'un véhicule par rapport à du C4.

_« Je vois...je vous ai contacté car j'ai autre chose à vous dire en particulier, (on l'entends farfouiller). C'est au sujet d'une de vos amie... Un homme du village a vu une personne transporter votre amie, en tout cas elle lui ressemblait jusqu'à chez lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout. J'ai pu trouver son emplacement exacte, la maison ne doit pas être loin de la tour. »_

Liza ou Daisy ? À cet instant, je désire plus que tout que c'était Liza, bien plus que Daisy. Je les aime toutes les deux mais Liza était plus importante. Et que doit penser mon petit-frère ? Il n'a pas de préférence. Mais pour Grant, je le vois déjà me lancer un regard noir.  
J'hésite à demander pour savoir qui était l'amie en question. Peur de savoir qu'elle est en danger chez cet homme à mon avis, le temps qu'on la retrouve il peut se produire des choses horribles même si il l'a sauvé.

« - Dennis, elle ressemble à quoi ? »

Riley a pris les devants pour poser la question, il a dû remarquer mon manque d'initiative.

_« Blonde, cheveux attachés et débardeur rose. »_Daisy. Au moins, on a retrouvé l'une de notre groupe. Daisy est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, elle a réussi à s'échapper toute seule des pirates.

« - C'est Daisy, elle se situe où ? », continue Riley.

_« Sa maison est grande et en hauteur, vous pouvez la voir sans soucie. Il est le seul à habiter dans les parages. »_

En gardant l'appel de Dennis, nous remontons jusqu'à la route où nous avons sauté. Sur notre passage, des gouttes d'eau tombent laissant des traces sur le chemin. La tour est à ma droite et la forêt en face. Elle forme une barrière verte tout au long de la route qui remonte ensuite pour se séparer en deux chemins. J'aperçois dans le premier chemin, une sorte de champ, peut-être de blé mais en tout cas ce n'est pas des arbres.

« - Dennis, il y a un champ à côté de la baraque ? », Lui demandai-je.

_« Une plantation de maïs dans les environs, pourquoi ? »_

« - J'ai trouvé alors, bon on te laisse Dennis. »

Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à courir vers la pente laissant mon frère au téléphone avec Dennis. Il me rejoindra quand il aura terminé sa discussion. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Daisy que je ne dois pas me mettre à fond pour la chercher.  
Je termine mon parcours en trottinant pour ne pas qu'on m'entende. Dennis a raison, il y a bien une exploitation de maïs et une immense maison. Je ne pense pas que cette plantation de maïs est pour sa consommation personnelle, ça doit bien cacher autre chose au fond.  
Je m'enfonce sans plus tarder à l'intérieur pour chercher la plante que je voulais ou les plantes.

« - Dans le mille, des plantes de cannabis... »

Comme je le pensais, il y a assez de cannabis pour une vente. Si j'étais encore dans des ''vacances'', je pense que j'en aurais voler quelques-unes pour moi ou pour mon ami Oliver...  
Je sépare des maïs pour me faire une vue en forme de raie. La lumière est allumée au rez-de-chaussé ainsi que dans une chambre au premier étage. Il n'y a pas d'ombres visibles dans ses deux endroits, je ne peux donc pas faire une estimation de personnes. Dennis a dit que l'homme habite seul, avec Daisy ça fait deux. Après on peut prévoir plus de monde, minimum deux personnes. Accroché à cette maison, une serre est construite. La porte qui mène à l'extérieur est ouverte, je pense qu'on peut s'introduire discrètement par ici en premier.

Je pose mon pied hors du champ quand le bruit du maïs m'alerte. La main posée sur le couteau, je me stoppe net pour attendre que ce bruit se rapproche. Le bruit s'intensifie, je suis toujours en alerte absolue, je décide de voir de qui il s'agit en rentrant de nouveau dans ce maïs farfelus.  
Les bruits s'arrêtent, je vois des bottes noires au sol qui font face aux cannabis. Ce n'est pas mon frère. En m'accroupissant, je le contourne en faisant le moins possible de bruits. J'entends à peine mes pas se faufiler dans la terre, il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. Mon cœur suit aussi cette discrétion, mes battements sont lents.  
J'arrive derrière lui, je peux percevoir l'arrière de ses pieds. Un pirate sans doute. J'espère qu'il ne se retournera pas, je suis proche même très proche.  
Un grésillement émet de son talkie-walkie lorsqu'il appuie sur son talkie-walkie, j'arrive à peine à voir avec ses épis ou alors son téléphone capte mal.

« - Mick, tu peux arrêter de lui faire peur. Je viens de voir et il dit vrai, les pousses sont trop jeunes. Va falloir attendre encore un moment, je t'avais dit qu'c'est un mec bon...c'est juste que parfois il est sur la lune. Faut pas en vouloir au docteur, il aime pas les armes. Ouais...je me grouille.. »

Il coupe la communication et range l'appareil à son place habituel. Sans douter de ma présence, il se retourne. Je me jette sur lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre que j'étais à son chevet. Enroulant mon bras autour de son cou, je serre de plus en plus fort.  
L'homme s'agite lorsqu'il comprend sa situation. Les bras crispés dans les miens essayant de les enlever. Je me retiens de crier de douleurs à cause de ses griffures, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de laisser tomber mon attaque tellement que l'homme est plus féroce que je ne le vois. Malgré tout, je continue de tenir la même force. Il n'a pas eu le temps de sortir son arme comme son air est devenu un point capital.

« - Je vais pas te tuer...juste que tu perdes connaissances. »

Je sens que son manque d'air atteint son cerveau, ses agissements diminuent. Sa tête se penche doucement sur le côté et ses bras se relâchent enfin dans le vide. Je ne veux pas avoir un autre mort sur la conscience même si je sais que son âme n'est pas très blanc. Moi même, je sombre dans le mauvais côté, le côté obscur selon _Star Wars_. Tuer me fait perdre cette humanité en moi, je le sens. Mais, je devrais me dire comme un enfant : ''Non, c'est pas moi qui a commencé ! C'est lui !''. Des pirates sont morts car ce sont eux qui ont décidés de choisir ce chemin horrible, je veux juste retrouver mes amis. Je me fiche qu'il n'y a pas de justice sur cette île, je dirai que ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est pas mon problème. Je fouille ses poches à la recherche d'objets intéressants. Je trouve : un paquet de mouchoir, des clefs de maison et deux billet de 10$. Je lui prends son revolver pour l'apporter avec moi, on est jamais très prudent. À présent, je transporte deux revolvers, une mitraillette, des munitions et un peu d'argent. Je fais glisser son corps raide jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le prendre sous les bras, il va dormir comme un gros bébé. Marchant en arrière, je traîne son corps pour pouvoir le sortir du champs. Il pèse une tonne.

« - Jay ! Purée, tu l'as tuée ?! »

Sans le vouloir, je lâche d'un coup l'homme. Je sursaute en même temps. Le pauvre homme se prend le sol sous une forme de claque. Point positif, il ne bouge pas d'un cil et il est toujours dans les vapes.

« Tain', tu m'as fait peur Riley ! Ne refait plus jamais ça...et non, il est évanoui c'est tout. »

Il pose ses deux doigts côte à côte sur le cou de l'homme pour vérifier mes propos, le pire c'est qu'il ne me croit pas... Oh et puis il fait ce qu'il veut, je me demande qui de nous deux à changer après ses vacances de folie.  
J'attrape le bras droit de l'homme et j'indique à mon frère de prendre l'autre. Il m'aide à le traîner en dehors, l'homme écrase tout les maïs sur son passage, on vient de créer un nouveau chemin de terre. On peut dire qu'on a laissé la trace de la scène de crime.

« - La maison est habitée par un certain , m'apprend Riley. Dennis m'a dit qu'il est ''étrange'' à cause des drogues qu'il prend.

- Un drogué. Et fait gaffe, (je lui passe un revolver) ce mec là il est accompagné. Son pote est dans la maison. »

Riley et moi continuons de l'emmener jusqu'à la serre où nous rentrons sans problème. Délicatement, on dépose l'homme à terre. Différentes plantes sont élevés dans cette serre, rangées par ordre alphabétique. Chaque plante a un numéro d'identification et son nom. On passe d'une fleur aux pétales harmonieuses à une petit champignon qui commence sa prolifération dans un bocal. Je soulève le bocal pour avoir une meilleure vue global du champignon, il ressemble à un champignon de Paris. Seul différence est sa forme ovale.  
D'un autre côté, on dirait que cette serre est utilisée pour des expériences. Le propriétaire doit être un scientifique à ses heures perdues. Une drôle d'odeur ressort des pots sur une table en verre, elle me fait rappeler la drogue que m'a fait prendre Vaas. Mais ici, ce n'était pas en liquide. Il y a un nombre incalculable de capsules rouges, bleues et jaunes. Les couleurs sont attirantes comme des bonbons. Je veux bien en goûter n'importe laquelle mais rien que l'idée de revoir le fantôme de Liza et des anciens souvenirs ne me plaît guère.

Soudain, des tapements de casseroles résonnent. Je fais signe de Riley d'avancer en silence, je viens de voir deux ombres dans la cuisine.  
Mon revolver sorti, je me préparer à toute nouvelle présence. Mon frère pousse la porte laissé entrouverte, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a pousse comme un éléphant enragé alors que c'est tout le contraire. Plutôt comme une souris.  
Je surveille une dernière fois l'autre homme avant de suivre Riley, je ne sais pas si le laisser est une bonne idée.

La porte donne directement au salon, la première chose que je remarque est l'intérieur qui est un peu vieux. Un style des années 80, la télévision n'est que de 55cm alors qu'il existe depuis longtemps des écrans plats. Il ne doit pas capter grand chose. Un canapé gris appelé _fifties_ fait face à la télé, le sol est recouvert d'un plancher en bois clair. Un ventilateur éteint sur pied est posé dans l'angle de pièce. Le beau côté de la pièce est perdu par tous les livres empilés les un sur les autres. Deux étagères n'auront pas suffit pour ranger le tout, même les chaises sont recouvertes. On dirait qu'on est rentrée dans un labyrinthe avec ses colonnes de livres.  
La poussière s'emmêlent dans mes narines, je me retiens d'éternuer en me pinçant le nez le temps qu'on passe cette endroit. Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas bougé ses meubles ?  
Riley continue son chemin toujours sur ses gardes vers la cuisine. Plus on avance, plus les paroles sont compréhensibles à notre porté.

« - Je vous en pris...soyez patient pour votre ami ainsi que pour les jeunes pousses. Encore un peu de temps.

- Mon cul, ouais ! S'énerve l'autre. Il doit être en train de s'en prendre une part. Je vais le chercher. Vous ! Vous restez ici. »

Je me colle raide vers le mur, merde il se ramène et je ne suis pas du tout caché...

« - Qu'est-ce-que ?!.. »

Tous de suite, je sors de ma cachette prêt à lui tirer plusieurs balles dans le ventre lorsque l'autre voix m'interpelle l'esprit :

« - Ne tirez pas! »

Sans comprendre pourquoi je me suis arrêté, je rapplique finalement d'un coup crosse oubliant l'idée de le tuer. L'homme tombe comme un i à terre, lui aussi il va dormir comme un gros bébé. Riley fonce sur l'homme habillé d'une blouse blanche, ça doit être le docteur. Si c'est vraiment le docteur, alors il a arrêté depuis longtemps. vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il a fait des études de médecine hein ?

« - Où est Daisy ?, Demande Riley, une arme blanche pointée contre le docteur.

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler... »

Sous ses yeux, de grosses cernes sont formés, il a des nuits agitées. Ses mains sont levés en l'air, sa voix était tremblante lorsqu'il parlait. A-t-il peur de nous ?

« - Vous devriez lui répondre si vous ne voulez pas terminer comme lui, dis-je en donnant un coup de pied au pirate. »

Il regarde l'évanouie avant de lâcher un long soupire. Je me demande si les pirates lui mette aussi la pression.

« - Je peux me concentrer dans de meilleures conditions si vous baissez vos armes.

- Très bien...Baisse ton arme Riley. Dennis nous a dit que vous avez soigné une femme, elle est blonde et à un débardeur rose. »

Il passe sa main sur ses cheveux blanc tout en roulant les yeux à terre.

« - Daisy, Daisy...Daisy ! Oui, j'ai cru que c'était un nom de code. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle n'était pas au point. Maintenant, elle doit être en train de dormir dans son lit comme toujours. Elle est dans sa chambre rose à l'étage, elle adore le rose. »

On monte à toute vitesse à l'étage suivi du docteur qui traîne les pieds. Avant de faire les marches de l'escalier, il se prend une colonne de livre. Un peu sur la lune celui-là, puis pourquoi a-t-il dit que Daisy est dans sa chambre comme toujours et qu'elle adore le rose. C'est étrange, elle n'est pas là depuis longtemps comment il peut l'a connaître ?  
Riley tape dans la porte qui a l'air d'être fermée :

« - Daisy, t'es là ? C'est Riley, ouvre !

- Riley ?... »

On entend un cliquetis de clef dans la serrure. Après deux coup de clef, la poignet se tourne et le visage de Daisy apparaît. Son visage est déformé par un bleu sur sa pommette, elle a bien maigri depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle se tient à peine debout, son corps n'a pas encore guéri.  
En nous voyant, ses yeux s'illuminent de bonheur. Elle se jette sur nous deux pour nous prendre dans ses bras.

« - Les Brody ! Je suis si contente de vous voir ! »

Câlin de groupe si chaleureux. Revoir Daisy m'enlève une sorte de poids invisible. Elle a toujours l'odeur intacte de son parfum à la fraise.  
Le docteur Earnhardt coupe nos retrouvailles en obligeant Daisy à rester dans son lit.

« - Agnes, je t'en pris. (Il passe sa main sur son front) Tu dois dormir, ces messieurs attendront demain pour te voir, d'accord ? »

Agnes ?! Il délire là, je suis sûre que Riley pense la même chose que moi. Dans mon regard j'interroge Daisy ne comprenant plus rien.

« - S'il vous plaît, laissez-les avec moi quelques minutes. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vue. Je vous promets qu'après je fais un gros dodo... »

Cette situation me met presque mal à l'aise. Le docteur la regarde et réfléchit vite fait avant de lui répondre :

« - Accordé, je les attendrais de pied ferme en bas. Ne soyez pas long. »

On l'entend descendre de l'escalier calmement.

« - Daisy, il faut qu'on t'emmène autre part...on ne peut pas te laisser avec...

- Non, me coupe t-elle. Il me prend pour sa fille disparue dans un tragique accident, Agnes. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous suivre. Pas pour le moment en tout cas, j'ai une forte fièvre et de vous voir n'a fait qu'empirer mon état. »

Une pointe d'humour dans ses paroles. Quand elle en parle, je vois qu'elle a les joues rouge. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen.  
Autour de moi, la chambre rose ressemble parfaitement à celle d'une fillette de 10 ans. Sur une armoire, une poupée aux cheveux bruns est placée. Sur la table basse, une photo d'Agnes et de son papa souriant. Il était plein de vitalité sur la photo contrairement à maintenant. On dirait vraiment Daisy dans sa jeunesse, sauf pour la couleur de cheveux qui tourne plus vers le brun.

« - Grant n'est pas avec vous ? » Questionne-t-elle.

Nous nous regardons au même temps sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je coupe ce moment de silence en partant sur un autre sujet :

« - Et Liza, tu ne sais pas où on peut la retrouver ?

- On a été enfermé séparément, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient nous vendre comme des esclaves à de hauts dirigeants. J'étais dans un camp...euh...les vagues. On pouvait entendre la mer, elle doit y être encore. »

Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas encore vendue, qui sait combien de camp sont proches de la côte. Peut-être plusieurs ou seulement qu'un seul, au moins j'ai une piste.

« - Jay, je connais tes façons de procéder quand tu ne veux pas parler, continue-t-elle. Je veux savoir... »

Son étincelle de bonheur a disparu, je n'aime pas annoncer des choses tristes. Cette fois, elle ne peut pas compter sur moi.

« - Riley, tu peux lui dire ce qu'elle veut savoir. Moi, je vais demander à doc' si il ne pourrait pas nous laisser dormir chez lui. »

Je quitte la pièce laissant Riley faire le boulot, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira. Je descend rapidement les marches, aucun signe du docteur dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Le pirate n'est plus dans la cuisine et des piles de livres tombées montrent un chemin jusqu'à la serre.  
Dans la serre, le docteur contemple les deux pirates toujours endormis dans un long sommeil. Il caresse son menton d'appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit arriver.

« - sera furieux, il doit attendre de leurs nouvelles. Je suis dans la misère, vous n'auriez pas dû les cogner ainsi mon ami...mais quel est votre nom ?

- Jason, mon frère qui est en haut c'est Riley. Ces hommes ne devaient pas savoir que nous sommes venus, vous auriez eu de plus gros problèmes.(Je m'agenouille pour sortir un talkie-walkie d'un pirate) Utilisez ce talkie-walkie pour le contacter, dites-lui ce qu'il doit savoir : ces mecs voulaient vous faire la peau, vous vous êtes juste protéger et enfin parler de vos plantes. »

Il prend avec plus de confiance l'objet dans mes mains puis il songe aux mots qu'il allait utiliser pour parler au chef. Il ne se demande pas comment je sais pour les plantes ou comment je connais sa fille, il est vraiment perdu.

« - Merci pour avoir sauvé Daisy...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous travaillez pour Vaas, vous ne voyez ps ce qu'il a fait à votre fille ?

- Certes, mais je dois gagner ma vie. C'est juste un malentendu, tout s'arrangera. »

Les drogues ont touchés un stade de non retour à la vie normale, c'est un accro à ses choses. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.  
Le docteur sort une seringue de sa blouse blanche et pique les deux pirates. Un liquide orange est injecté dans leurs bras.

« - Vous voyez le bocal avec le champignon ? Eh bien, je viens de le découvrir naissant sur mon toit. Ces gentlemans me serviront de nouveau cobayes, je me demande quel résultat va ressortir. Voulez-vous parier ?... Avec ceci, je pense qu'ils oublieront tout ce qu'il vient de se produire.

- Euh, sans façon. J'ai aussi autre chose à vous demander, c'est possible qu'on dort chez vous ? Juste pour une nuit. »

Il s'avance vers sa table pour prendre une pilule bleu dans le pot que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

« - Non...non, non. Il n'y aura que des ennuis qui s'abattront...

- Votre fille a besoin de nous, on veut juste l'aider jusqu'à qu'elle se sente mieux.(il dépose la pilule bleu au creux de ma main). Alors, une cabane ou un lieu caché où on pourrait être proche d'elle ? Vous avez bien vu comment elle tient à nous, non ? »

Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux un instant avant de répondre :

« - Je préfère les rouges, (il me montre la pilule). Le bleu vous va à grandiose. Je vous ai vu, un peu curieux de ces friandises. Savourez-la, lorsque vous auriez le temps. »

Riley descend au même moment pour nous rejoindre. Je range la pilule dans le papier que Hurk m'a donné qui est maintenant desséché. Les chiffres sont déformés mais je me rappel de ce que j'ai lu bien avant qu'on saute dans l'eau.

« - Il y a une grotte prés de la maison, certaines de mes affaires y sont au cas où j'aurais besoin de me cacher. Je vous autorise de rester un moment avec nous.

- Super ! Se réjouit Riley. Vous pouvez nous emmener ?

- Certainement, suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Nous sortons à l'extérieur, le soleil est parti pour de bon et la lune est à son plus haut sommet. Le ciel s'est assombri, je vois à peine où je marche.  
J'attrape Riley dans un coin quand le docteur est assez loin de nous pour lui poser une question :

« - Tu lui as dit alors ?

- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle veut être seule, la nouvelle l'a bouleversé. »

J'espère que demain elle ira mieux. Il est préférable de la laisser seule comme elle dit, elle a besoin de faire le point. Ne plus voir l'être le plus cher à tes yeux, c'est quelque chose d'impensable.  
On parcourt le terrain pour arriver à une autre pente qui mène vers un grotte. D'ici, on a une vue imprenable sur l'ocean et des petites îles.  
Un vent froid pénètre dans mon dos, je sens qu'un regard s'est posé sur moi. Pour vérifier, je me retourne pour voir qui ça peut bien être.  
Je regarde partout quand une silhouette féminine se dresse juste à l'entrée de la forêt, elle est loin mais je peux voir qu'il y a une autre personne et cette personne ne fait que me regarder.

« - Jason, tu viens ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu regardes aussi tendu ? T'as vu un fantôme ? »

Riley pose son bras autour de mon cou m'obligeant à me retourner de l'autre côté. Je me presse de retourner mon visage pour revoir cette femme mais elle n'était plus au même endroit. Elle a dû s'apercevoir que je l'ai remarqué.

« - Je crois que c'était **une indigène**... »


	11. Chapitre 11

Revenue des vacances :D ! Au revoir le soleil et bonjour la rentrée...snif ! Je reviens avec deux autres chapitres prêt à sortir (bientôt, quand j'aurai de nouveau le temps!)

Mes chapitres ne sortiront plus comme d'habitude le dimanche, maintenant que les cours reprennent je vais avoir moins de temps pour continuer l'histoire donc les sortis dépendront de l'avancé lente que j'ai !  
Bonne lecture, sinon ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : L'autre face de la pièce.  
**

« - Personne ne veut répondre à ma question ? »

Les deux pirates me fixent sans montrer une quelconque compréhension à ma question. Le plus grand porte des lunettes noires teintées, sa crête blonde ne rentre pas en vigueur avec son visage rectangulaire. Sa coupe ne lui va pas du tout, mais je ne suis pas là pour faire un commentaire.  
Posé sur une table, je les regarde attentivement. Ma mitraillette lourde est chargée, aux moindres mouvements je tirerai. Ils sont attachés depuis déjà une demi-heure. Je ne tiens même pas une piste pour retrouver mes amis, ils ne veulent pas coopérer. Ont-ils peur des représailles ? Vaas est un chef dégénéré, un écart et le tire s'échappe. Il ne prend pas la peine de trouver une raison valabe. Chaque pirate essayent d'éviter ce moment crucial, ils veulent rester en vie. Mais pour Vaas, tuer est la méthode la plus pratique par rapport à poser des questions par ci par là.  
Il m'a fallut très peu de temps pour avoir ces deux mecs, j'ai engendré une fenêtre tel un chat pendant qu'ils discutaient. Pas le moindre coup de feu est sorti, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dégainer leurs armes.  
Parfois, je me demande si Liza n'a pas été vendu. Le nombre de jours où nous sommes encore bloqué sur cette île de merde ne fait qu'accentuer mon doute. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle ni des autres. Peut-être est-elle morte car elle n'intéressait personne. Mes hypothèses tournent toutes autour du pot. Je pense encore qu'elle est vivante, quelque part et que je la trouverai même si il m'en coûte la vie. C'est beau ce que je dis. Et Oliver, il est lui aussi porté disparu, je ne fais pas trop attention à lui car je pense qu'il est capable de s'en sortir. Mais, il ne faut pas se dire que je n'essaye pas de le chercher. Il est mon meilleur ami, il sait comment faire dans ce genre de situation, il arrivera à nous retrouver ou j'arriverai à le retrouver. Je lâche un long soupir.  
Ces deux pirates ne savent rien non plus, ils ne veulent rien dire. Bouches cousues, aucune utilité concrètement. Je n'ai jamais vu des pirates aussi muets. À coup sûr, deux pirates sur trois parlent, m'insultent ou les deux à la fois, c'est au choix. Si ils ne veulent rien dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les laisse encore en vie.  
Je jette un coup d'œil en poussant légèrement le rideau azure, pas de petit frère en vue. Riley en met du temps, pourvu qu'il n'a rien. Les autres pirates marchent à l'extérieur sans savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette petite cabane. Même si ils le savent, ils ne peuvent pas appeler des renforts. L'alarme se déclenche ici.  
Avant d'arriver à ce point, Riley m'a demandé auparavant de l'aider. Il m'a expliqué que ce cher Dennis voulait reprendre les armes volées du village.  
À présent j'attends dans cette cabane avec des sacs remplis de munitions, n'oublions pas ses deux pirates à mes côtés. Riley m'a demandé de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher un véhicule pour transporter tout les sacs. On est arrivé à pied, on repart en voiture.

Je me retourne pour fouiller un sac d'armes. Mes munitions de mitraillettes sont bientôt en rupture de stock, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle arme ou de nouvelles munitions. En tournant plusieurs fois la main à l'intérieur, je tombe sur des fusils d'assauts, fusils à pompes, armes blanches mais aussi des cartouches de munitions. La caverne d'Ali Baba version armes. La totale.

« - L'affaire de Hoyt sur l'île, ça marche depuis longtemps ? », Demandais-je en récupérant une cartouche pour mon arme.

Comme je m'y attendais, pas de réponse. Ça me rend presque triste, je parle au mur.  
Quand j'y pense, depuis la fois où on a décidé d'emménager dans cette grotte, je ne compte plus le nombre de camps de pirates que nous avons fait. Je me suis promis de ne pas laisser Riley partir sans moi malgré qu'il me fait savoir que je peux arrêter de jouer la maman poule. Mais, comment lui dire que je ne veux pas le perdre ? Ça fait enfantin.  
Récemment, notre dernière attaque fut sanglante au point où tous les pirates du camp ont été tué. Aujourd'hui ce ne sera pas pareil, il n'y aura pas de sang. En tout cas, je n'en aurais pas sur mes mains.  
Quand j'abats ces personnes, j'ai constamment cette _chose _qui remonte en moi. Je ne dirai pas du dégoût, ni de l'excitation. Plutôt une sensation d'être fort, d'avoir accompli un objectif. Héroïque ? Non, un goût amère qui peut tourne à un désir de réussite tellement que le goût vous tente. Je ne les tue pas de sang-froid comme certains, une part d'humanitée est encore en moi mais en continuant sur cette voie je sais que je ne verrais plus cette lumière. Rook Island est une île maudite. Pour devenir un monstre, ils commencent par un petit geste et ils deviennent des êtres infâmes à la fin. D'abord la peur, qui ensuite devient une forme d'acte de passion.  
Il n'y a pas un jour où un pirate ne meurt pas de mes mains, parfois pour sauver des prisonniers, d'autre pour obtenir leur moyen de transport. Des jours transformés en une banalité.  
Riley n'est pas tâché par le sang d'autrui, il n'est pas moi. Je ne compte pas de meurtre sur sa liste, il agit sur la discrétion. La strangulation, c'est un autre cas.

Quand je l'accompagne, je le vois souvent donner un seul coup pour les assommer. Il suit un chemin simple. Un chemin qui m'était aussi proposé mais que j'ai refusé. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas exactement. Peut-être parce qu'on m'a montré un autre chemin en premier. Si Grant entend mes paroles à l'instant, il se serait étonné.  
Les coups bas derrière le dos ne marchent pas tout le temps, quand le danger est omni présent, je lui ai conseillé de m'appeler. J'ai plus de chance de réussir contrairement à lui. Je ne veux pas que Riley prenne goût comme moi, il est bien comme il est. J'ai plongé la tête la première. Au début, je ne ressentais que de l'effroi et de la crainte. Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

« - Vous venez de rater votre question à 10 000 $, ironisai-je. Rien à rajouter sur l'île ? Son paysage, la beauté de ses prisonniers, ses animaux, sa population ou…son psychopathe ? Oh, bien sûr que non, il est tellement gentil, un nounours pleins de tendresses à revendre. »

Je me retourne vers eux en apportant une chaise pour m'asseoir l'air apaisé devant eux.

« - Ta gueule ! Fous-toi de nous si tu veux, on te dira rien sur tes copains.

- Ouais, casse-toi. Vaas te retrouvera. »

Ils se donnent des coups amicaux comme si ils venaient de gagner un important combat. Après ce qu'ils viennent de me dire, je devrai arranger leur entêtement mais je ne fais rien en particulier.  
Ne voyant pas autre chose à faire, je sors une grenade rangée à mon pantalon. Je joue avec en la faisant sauter sur une main, ensuite sur deux.  
Ils suivent les sauts de la grenade sans enlever leurs regards quand elle est en l'air. Je ne donne pas cher à ma peau si la grenade explose par mes lancés de novice.  
Des aboiements de chiens me font revenir sur terre, rien qu'en observant la balle j'étais parti sur la lune pour de bon. Les aboiements continuent à l'extérieur, une question me traverse l'esprit. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

« - Buck, vous savez où je peux le trouver ? »

Au même moment, ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. On peut lire sur leurs visages qu'ils se parlent sans s'adresser des mots. Avec des visages si charismatiques, j'arrive à comprendre qu'ils se posent des questions comme : Est-il con ?, pourquoi il cherche ce mec ? ou qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'intéresser à lui ?

« - Pour info, continuais-je. Il a acheté un de mes amis, et même si vous ne me dîtes rien je trouverai une autre personne plus bavarde.

- On en doute pas de toi Jason. Ce mec s'est comme le boss…et tu sais quoi ? Va baiser ta…  
- Attend, le coupe son pote. Va voir le bar à Badtown, tu pourras pas le manquer. Et une chose avant que tu crèves, tu penses que t'es assez fort pour te confronter à lui mais c'est pas ça…t'es comme nous. Un simple homme sans ses armes, c'est seulement en étant face à lui que tu comprendras. Boloss. »

Pour être clair, c'était clair. J'espère que leur information est vraie, j'ai une chance pour retrouver Keith et je ne vais pas la rater.  
À l'instant où il termine sa phrase, Riley entre en furie et attrape quatre sacs.

« - Jay, faut vite qu'on se bouge ! Les maîtres-chiens m'ont pisté à la trace. »

Il s'en va à la même allure qu'il est entré. Je n'ai plus le temps pour leur demander des infos approfondies sur le lieu où est Buck. Badtown…badtown, Riley doit sûrement connaître le lieu. Je sais qu'ils savent autre chose mais il me manque du temps.

Je retire la médaille de la grenade tout en maintenant la gâchette pour ne pas lancer le compte à rebours.

« - Oh là ! Tu fous quoi là ?!

- Putain mec ! Tu vas avoir ma mort sur la conscience ! », soutient l'autre.

En m'approchant d'eux, je les pousse pour placer la grenade entre eux. Tout doucement, j'enlève ma main. Le cran est maintenant soutenu par leurs deux dos. Ils affichent des visages apeurés mais aussi méfiants pour ce qu'il va leur arriver. Moi-même, je n'appréhende pas ma méthode.

« - Si vous ne bougez pas d'un pouce, il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Leurs yeux s'écarquillent. Oui, vous allez exploser si vous n'êtes pas équilibrés. La sueur coule pour montrer cette tension. Ils s'obligent à ne pas bouger.

« - Ou sinon il y a une autre façon pour ne pas avoir tout ce poids sur ses épaules.

- Bordel ! S'impatiente l'un des deux en serrant les dents. Crache le morceau alors ! »

Je lui donne une tape à la tête tout en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

« - Et le problème est là, je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormi vers la fin du film…et j'ai pas pu voir le moment où le héros montre ses talents cachés. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, hm ? »

Sur le champ, je quitte la salle en emportant les derniers sacs. Les injures commencent à se profaner lorsque je ferme la porte après être passé.  
Une Jerk jaune flamboyante aux rayures noires m'attend dehors, Riley a choisi d'être le conducteur. En express, je monte dans le véhicule avec mes sacs.  
Dés que je suis dans la voiture, elle se met à rouler. Riley m'a remarqué par le rétroviseur.

« - Attention ! Chien à droite ! »

Au même moment, le chien saute d'un bond pour pouvoir atterrir sur la voiture. La gueule grande ouverte, ses crocs pointus sont visibles. Avant qu'il arrive à se poser, je lui donne un coup de sac en pleine figure.

Le pitbull noir tombe. Il s'affaisse au sol sec et ne se relève plus. La poussière se mélange à l'air derrière notre voiture. Les autres chiens abandonnent la course lorsqu'ils voient que nous sommes loin.

Riley lève sa main en attende de ma réponse. Je lui tcheken retour pour annoncer notre réussite.

Une explosion éclate déchirant les bruits de la forêt. La grenade a mal été retenu, ils n'ont pas trouvé le juste équilibre. Paix à ces hommes.

« - Riley tu peux m'emmener à Badtown ? Criai-je.

- Ouais, c'est sur le chemin mais tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

- Je vais retrouver Keith. »

Riley gare la voiture à l'entrée de ce qu'on peut appeler une ville. Je tourne ma mitraillette à mon dos avant de descendre du véhicule. Je recharge mon revolver une dernière fois.

« - Je dis quoi à Dennis ?

- Que je serai de retour dans un petit moment. C'est pas la fin du monde !

- Ouais, t'as raison. Appel-moi quand tu as terminé, mais t'es sûre que t'as pas besoin de moi ? Je peux t'être utile, tu sais !

- Pas cette fois, je préfère m'y aventurer seul.

- Ok, c'est toi qui voit. Et fait gaffe, ils sont un peu bizarre… »

Il démarre la voiture à nouveau. La voiture se rétrécir à mesure où il est de plus en plus loin. Des gens bizarre ? On verra bien.

La voiture laisse place à une vue d'ensemble de Badtown, un nom qui lui va à ravie. Pour moi, ce n'est ni un village, ni une ville, ça ne ressemble à rien. Un bidonville. Le chemin principal pour traverser la ville monte à chaque mètre. Toutes les maisons sont visibles de ma position.

Je range mon arme dans son étui. La boue est le premier occupant du terrain. Il y en a tellement que les habitants ont mis des planches de bois pour marcher sans s'enfoncer dans la terre. Les lieux de fortunes sont identiques à l'exception des toits qui peuvent être rouge comme bleu. Très peu de personnes sont présentes à l'extérieur.

« - Mon beau, tu veux te faire plaisir ? »

Une femme à la poitrine généreuse me regarde tel une lionne affamée. Une fumée grise s'échappe de sa bouche, un bras posé sur un poteau tandis que l'autre tient sa cigarette. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés dans un chignon démêlé. Les bretelles de sa robe sont tombées, elles laissent entrevoir son soutif rose. D'après sa posture, sa façon de parler et ses habits, elle ne peut qu'être une prostitué à la recherche d'un client et si possible avec beaucoup d'argents. Une senior dans son boulot.

« - Vous savez où je peux trouver le bar ?

- Encore l'alcool, toujours l'alcool au bout de la langue, (elle fait tomber la cendre). Au prochain carrefour, tu tournes à droite. »

Son visage montre bien le découragement de ne pas trouver un client cette fois-ci. Je sors 50$ de ma poche pour la remercier, j'ai plein d'argent à dépenser bêtement. La femme remarque le billet que je lui tends. Elle descend tel un éclair à la recherche du billet vert.

« - Je me suis peut-être trompé, mon chou. Tu tournes à gauche. »

La femme attrape le billet de ma main et rentre chez elle. Je me retrouve de nouveau seul. L'argent peut changer tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me donne une indication fausse. À force de fouiller tous les hommes morts, je gagne pas mal d'argent en ne faisant pas grand-chose. Je suis devenus riche en ayant tout perdu.

Je continue mon chemin en suivant ses instructions. Avec 50$, j'espère qu'elle les utilisera bien comme il faut.

**« Badtown BAR »**, je ne l'aurais pas raté face à cette grosse pancarte lumineuse rouge. Sans tarder, je rentre à l'intérieur. Les hommes sont tous présents, ils me regardent comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Sentir tous les regards posés sur moi ne fait qu'accentuer ma gène encore petite tout à l'heure. Peut-être parce que j'ai une mitraillette au dos. Je préfère quand il n'y a personne comme à l'extérieur mais il faut penser comme un commerçant, c'est mieux pour le propriétaire d'avoir des clients.

Le bar se situe juste à gauche, le barman noir me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension après qu'il ait terminé de servir un client au comptoir. Il y a des tables vides comme des tables pleines au milieu de la salle. Les buveurs préférant rester debout sont juste prés des fenêtres. Le comptoir est éclairé par trois lumières accrochées au plafond et par des rayons de soleil qui proviennent des fenêtres. Les ventilateurs sont en marches, ils tournent dans le mode le plus lent. Une fine musique se joue en bruit du fond, une voix masculine dans un bon jazz.

Je parcours la salle du regard. Exactement comme l'a dit ce pirate avant sa mort tragique, je reconnais Buck, il est assis abattus à une chaise. Son regard se balade dans le vide de sa bière qu'il tournoie.

« - Buck, où est Keith ? »

Je rejoins sa table en m'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui. Sans faire de bruit je sors mon arme sous la table. À la vue de ma personne, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Son visage neutre est détruit par un sourire d'enchantement presque idiot.

« - Jason…quelle surprise. T'es devenu un homme recherché depuis le temps.

- Je suis pas la même personne que vous connaissez. Alors, où est-il ? Et faîte pas le mec qui ne sait rien. »

Je fais rentrer la balle dans le chargeur de mon arme qui est pointée sur lui sous la table. Le déclic fait descendre son regard vers la table. À nouveau, ses yeux remontent pour s'enfoncer dans les miens. Il lève la main pour interpeller le barman.

« - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

De la tête, je refuse. Buck indique au barman de prendre la même bière. Le barman arrive rapidement avec la bière décapsulée dans les mains. Buck glisse l'argent dans la main du barman puis il boit une gorgée du liquide frais avant de revenir à notre conversation.

« - Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de tirer ici. Tu pourrais comment dire...y laisser ta peau. »

Il tient sa bouteille prés du sol. Je détourne mon regard pour voir la salle. Les hommes sont tous rivés sur moi, leurs mains sont au niveau de leurs hanches prêt à tirer quoi qu'il arrive. Ces gens sont bizarres dans ce sens donc...

Si je ne peux pas tirer alors lui non plus ne braquera pas d'arme tant qu'on sera dans ce bar. Je range mon arme doucement dans l'étui.

« - Keith, lui non plus n'est plus la même personne que tu connais. Je crois l'avoir laisser ici, non. Là-bas. Ou par ici, ou par là. J'hésite… »

Il mérite vraiment une balle. Je me retiens de détruire son visage heureux sans le moindre soucis visible. Son sourire malsain, sa coiffure, sa voix…tout. Je déteste tout chez cet homme. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce lui, il porte juste une chemise bleu ciel et comme d'habitude, entrouverte pour qu'on voit son magnifique tatouage de merde.

« - Petit Jason, te rappelles-tu du service que tu me dois ?

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Il se peut que j'ai besoin d'un héro sans peur ni crainte, un chevalier sur son cheval blanc. Quelqu'un comme toi. »

Il m'a pris pour le coursier de l'île ? Il est vrai que je parcours toute l'île à la recherche de mes amis sans avoir d'autre but. Encore une autre mission, il n'y aura pas vraiment de différence par rapport à Dennis. Changeons d'employé si c'est pour la bonne cause.

« - En retour, dîtes-moi où est Keith, il revient avec moi.

- Pas de problème. Donc pour la petite histoire, pendant que tu te trimbalais les miches je ne sais où, j'ai perdu un objet précieux à mes yeux.

- Allez le chercher par vous-même. »

Buck se redresse sur sa chaise. Il met la bière à côté de la précédente, ses bras sont maintenant libres sur la table. Ces mains se ferment entre-elles, on dirait maintenant un homme d'affaire.

« - Je l'aurais bien fait…mais il y a comme un léger problème. Tu as dû voir que ces pirates ne sont pas si gentils, comme toi et moi. Tu me serviras comme garde du corps le temps que je traverse le chemin semé d'embauches. Marché conclu ? »

C'est louche. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par garde du corps ? Sa phrase est trop vague. La seule chose que je peux faire et d'accepter son marché pour retrouver Keith, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix.

« - C'est tout ce que je dois savoir ?

- Pour l'instant, ouais. Des questions plus pertinentes ? (Je fais non de la tête) Ne perdons pas de temps alors !

Il tape dans ses mains pour conclure le marché. Sans finir sa bière, il se lève et me demande de le suivre. À mon tour, je me lève en gardant une distance entre nous. Ma main reste positionnée à mon étui au cas où ce gentil Buck cacherait son jeu.

« - Le Port de la bonne espérance, c'est ici qu'ils ramènent et transportent leurs marchandises, dit-il en montrant le lieu de la main. Dis-moi, as-tu déjà rêvé d'être tireur d'élite ? »

Buck pose un doigt à ses lèvres pour me dire de garder le silence. Je le regarde avancer sans bouger de ma place, il se rapproche du bord de la falaise.

Au bout, j'entraperçois à l'arrière d'une roche blanche la tête d'un homme. Bandana rouge aux motifs zébrés sur le tissus, il ne peut qu'être un pirate qui surveille les environs.

Ne prenant pas la peine de faire le détour, Buck s'élance sur lui par delà la roche. En deux, trois mouvements je ne vois plus la tête de l'homme.

Il me jette une arme à la volée que j'attrape à une main. Je découvre que c'est un snipeur silencieux blanc et noir.

« - Tu sais t'en servir ? Me demande-t-il en essuyant son couteau sur les vêtements du mort  
.

- J'apprendrais. »

Jolie arme, je ne suis pas un expert mais je pense qu'elle vaut un beau paquet d'argents. D'après son état, elle n'a pas beaucoup servi.

Je ne l'ai même pas vu sortir son couteau pour tuer cet homme. Le pirate est étendu au sol, du sang encore frais coule de son cou. Il n'est même pas mort, enfin pas encore. L'homme essaye de retenir la venue du sang, il respire à peine. Tout son corps tremble à cause de cette coupure. Ses yeux à cette lueur qui me demande de l'achever. Je comprends qu'il souffre. Et beaucoup.

« - Buck, vous ne pouvez pas l'achever d'un manière plus…radicale ? »

Brusquement, il pointe le bout de son couteau de nouveau propre à mon cou.

« - Gamin, c'est monsieur. Quand tu prononceras mon nom, ce sera toujours monsieur Buck. Essaye de te rentrer dans le crâne, ok ?

- Vous rigolez ? Je vous vouvoie déjà alors qu'une personne comme vous, ça vaut même pas une merde.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer dans la cour des grands, petit Jason. Un conseil, ça va mal se terminer. C'est moi qui mène la danse.

- Bien sûr et depuis quand ? »

Buck me lance un regard qui ne présage rien de bon. J'ai merdé, je sens que j'ai fait une grosse faute. Il sort un téléphone portable de sa poche pour appeler un numéro déjà composé dans son répertoire.

« - Allo, Hector ? C'est Buck à l'appareil, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu me rendre visite…non pas lui, tu l'as tué comme il ne voulait pas me rendre mon argent en temps et en heure. Voilà c'est ça !…J'ai comme un petit problème, il veut se rebeller. Tu sais comment faire ? C'est ça, tu égorges…mmh, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Pas trop la tête à vouloir connaître son nom…Exactement, Keith ! Fait-le dans les traditions indiennes. Merci, j'apprécie ta collaboration.

- Non ! Non, non ! Attendez ! C'est vous qui menez la danse… , dis-je sèchement. »

Son visage ne cache pas ce sentiment de supériorité. Il aime ça, il en est même ravie.

« - T'entends Hector ? T'es toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?…Oui, laisse-le tranquille. Évite de lui faire peur pour rien. Je mène un parfait tango…je te rappelle plus tard. »

Le pirate agonise toujours sur son sort pendant que Buck range son portable. Je me demande si il a écouté notre conversation.  
Remarquant que je le regarde, il essaye de dire quelque chose, des mots plus particulièrement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. « Porc ? », « menteur ? », « mort ? », c'est comme un jeu de mime pour moi. Il me montre l'autre homme à côté en soulevant un peu sa tête.

« - Qui Hector ? Buck ? », murmurais-je en m'approchant plus de lui.

Violemment, Buck écrase le visage du pirate. Son pied l'enfonce profondément dans la terre. L'homme au tatouage sur le torse rajoute un deuxième coup, et encore un autre. Lorsqu'il termine son action sans la moindre trace de dégoût, mes yeux sursautent à la vue de ce qui reste d'un visage humain. Il ne ressemble à rien, il n'y a que des miettes. Merde, il voulait me dire un truc, je pense que c'était important.

« - Je croyais que tu avais changé ? Encore cette pitié…Finalement, t'as pas vraiment changé. »

Dans la veste grise du pirate, il sort une paire de jumelles. Il regarde dedans avant de me les tendre.

« - Je m'occupe de mon bijou. Toi, tu tires sur les méchants voyous (Dans les jumelles, j'aperçois une dizaine de gardes.) Ils gardent mon couteau chinois dans l'entrepôt. Tu crois pouvoir utiliser tes compétences cachées ?

- Je garantis pas qu'une balle vous touche ou que je me fasse repérer entre temps.

- Et je ne te garantis pas la sécurité de ton ami Keith, si cela arrive », me répond-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Buck descend de la colline. Comment on fait pour charger cette arme ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi compliqué que dans les jeux. J'ai déjà vu la manipulation, le chargeur ne comporte qu'une seule balle. À chaque tir, il faut recharger en vitesse pour tirer à nouveau. Au même moment, mon téléphone sonne.

_« Allo, allô ? Tu me reçois ? »  
_

« - Buck ?! D'où vous sortez le numéro ?! »

_« Ferme-là gamin. Tu commences à me saouler. T'es prêt ? Ne coupe pas l'appel. »  
_

Le snipeur est chargé, au moins je sais que je peux tirer une balle si je n'arrive pas à recharger. Je fouille les poches du pirate, il n'a que six balles. Putain ! Depuis quand je tire en mode expert ?! Laissant les balles sur l'herbe, je me positionne de façon à ce que la lunette soit dans un angle où je pourrais bouger sans faire de grands mouvements.

« - C'est bon. Vous pouvez allez vous faire mettre… . »

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre qu'il marche tranquillement sur l'allée principal. Mais il est sérieux ? On ne doit pas se faire repérer si j'ai compris, non ? Je le suis à l'aide du viseur. Il traverse les premiers porte-conteneurs sans gardes. Buck continue sur le même chemin. Il le fait exprès, il veut se faire voir pour tester mes tirs à distance.

« - Je vous le dis clairement : je n'ai que six balles et mes tirs ne seront pas précis. »

_« Démerde-toi, Bobby…c'est ton nom ?_ Dit-il sur un ton amusé._ »_

Brody, fils de pute et il le sait très bien. Même le chien du quartier me connaît. Je ne vais pas le répondre, c'est mieux pour moi. Il veut que je m'énerve, il joue sur mon tempérament.

Le premier pirate fait enfin son apparition. Dés le premier coup d'œil, il remarque Buck. À ma position, j'entends tout ce qu'ils se disent.

_« , vous a formellement interdit d'être présent au Port. Je vous pris de bien vouloir quitter le lieu, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer. »  
_

_« Il m'a dit qu'ils vous laisserez me tuer. Jason, fais ce que tu as à faire. »  
_

En quelques secondes, je positionne la lunette pour avoir la tête dans le champ de vision. C'est pas si facile que ça en faite, elle bouge trop. L'arme n'a pas énormément de stabilité.

Le pirate s'agite en entendant de mon nom. Je ne perds pas de temps et tire même si j'ai perdu sa tête pour son corps. La balle transperce son bras, le sang s'écoule dans cette même durée. L'homme se tient le bras touché. J'ai foiré mon coup.

_« Retiens ton souffle quand tu tires, gamin. »  
_

Buck termine l'homme en lui affaissant son couteau dans la gorge. Le pirate tombe net avec tout le sang qui s'extirpe de son corps. Un carnage.

« - Arrêtez avec vos surnoms à la con, c'est Jason. Et Je suis pas votre chien. »

_« Oh, pardon ! Je t'ai blessé. »  
_

Il marche de nouveau tel un blasé dans les rues de New York. Deux autres pirates font leurs entrées en piste. Retenir son souffle ? C'est bon à savoir. Je recharge l'arme d'après le geste que j'ai vu dans mon jeu de guerre mais à la fin, la balle s'éjecte de son emplacement. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Un rire sort du téléphone, il a entendu ma connerie.

« _Non…tu as vraiment viré la nouvelle balle ? C'est l'autre creux sur l'arme, celui qui ressemble à ton trou de balle, Jason. »  
_

« - Allez vous faire mettre profondément. »

Je remets la balle dans le bon endroit. L'ancienne se propulse à l'extérieur pour laisser sa place. Je visionne de nouveau dans mon viseur pour connaître la situation, les deux pirates se sont rapprochés de Buck tandis que celui-ci n'a pas décidé de se cacher pendant ce lapse de temps. Ils sont encore loin. D'autres hommes sont arrivés au port, ils ne ressemblent pas aux hommes de Vaas. Ils sont plus armés et ne portent pas d'habits rouges. Des mercenaires professionnels, peut-être. Les visages sont cachés par des écharpes et des cagoules. Ils peuvent résister à la chaleur en plus.

La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvre sous mes yeux, elle se sépare en deux en coulissant vers les côtés. Un homme en veste bleu nuit ressort avec deux autres hommes de mains. Je zoome pour mieux voir de qui il peut s'agir. Putain de merde, pas lui.

« - Hey Buck ! Pourquoi vous me l'aviez pas dit ?! »

_« Quoi donc ? »  
_

« - Vous deviez le savoir d'avance que ce connard de Hoyt aurait eu la bonne idée de venir voir ses cargaisons. »

Le rire de Buck transperce mes oreilles comme des aiguilles. On change pas un fils de pute du jour au lendemain.

_« Non je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas eu cette information. La situation semble se corser à ton plus grand malheur. Pauvre de toi. »_, dit-il d'un ton faussement angélique.

Il n'a que quelques mètres à faire pour se faire face. Je ne sais pas si tout cela va se retourner contre moi.** Merde, ça ne pouvait que m'énerver un peu plus.**


	12. Chapitre 12

Voilà la suite :) Bonne lecture ! _À mort les fautes !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Hello, Hector.**

Une démarche décontractée, le costume à l'air libre. Hoyt Volker, l'homme à l'origine de toute cette organisation. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, et cela m'a suffit pour me faire une idée de lui. Personne ne l'aime, tous les habitants de l'île savent qu'il est un homme sans pitié. Il en a vendu des touristes étourdis, le kidnapping n'est que son revenu intermédiaire. Drogues, esclaves, armes…il en a fait sur le genre illégal. De l'argent, tout rime avec l'argent, ça lui rapporte gros et il ne va pas s'arrêter d'aussitôt.

« - La discrétion, vous connaissez ? », demandais-je sur le même ton sec.

Un pirate à la coiffure en banane arrive à mon collimateur. Sans plus attendre, je tire une balle. Illico presto, je recharge le sniper dés que la douille s'éjecte et cette fois, sans erreur. Mon téléphone est toujours en communication avec celui de Buck, j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre sa voix mais mon interlocuteur s'en fou complètement. Affiché sur l'écran, on peut lire 14 min et 58 secondes qui se sont écoulées depuis le début de la conversation.

Toujours rivé sur ma cible, la balle heurte de plein fouet le cou. J'ai raté ma cible malgré la vue d'ensemble que j'avais. J'ai oublié de retenir mon souffle, c'est la seule chose que Buck m'a conseillé de faire pour m'améliorer. Je me demande si il m'aide réellement pour que je réussisse un tir ou à t-il une autre idée derrière la tête.

_« Tu as les chocottes ? Occupe-toi d'abord du dernier bouffon après je verrai si c'est dans mes critères. Et Jay, t'appelle ça tiré ? »_

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Maintenant il m'appelle par mon surnom, non mais vraiment…On n'est pas copain, je le signale. Mes tirs seront précis lorsqu'il arrêtera de me rabaisser.

Tandis que je tire sur le dernier homme, Buck traîne le corps à peine en vie du premier vers un endroit calme derrière des paquets de livraisons. Et encore une fois, même si je retiens ma respiration, le tire a transpercé l'homme dans la même partie du corps. Buck va devoir se charger de lui aussi, j'aime partager le sale boulot. Je ne suis pas son chien en tout cas.

Un autre homme marche dangereusement en direction des cargaisons. A-t-il entendu les tirs ? Non, je suis en silencieux. A-t-il remarqué le manque d'hommes sur place ? Il y a de grande chance.

Le stress monte en pente dans mon esprit, le plan peut tomber à l'eau à n'importe quel moment. Si Buck ne récupère pas son foutu couteau alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrai faire pour trouver Keith. Je ne vais pas faire un autre boulot dans ce genre, je m'aventure sur un nouveau terrain et c'est une erreur à ne pas refaire.

À ma grande surprise, Buck décide de se mettre à l'abri des regards. Son corps se colle contre le mur d'un conteneur.

« - Vous avez un cerveau, j'en est presque douté . »

_« Arrête ton sarcasme, petit. À 11 heure, jette un œil. »  
_

Il doit parler d'un côté. D'après la montre, je pointe le sniper vers l'heure indiquée. Un pirate est planqué tout comme moi sur une falaise, je ne l'ai même pas vu. Un sniper entre les mains, ce mec avait des chances de le tuer si Buck ne m'a pas prévenu.

Rapidement, j'ai pris l'habitude de charger mon arme dés que la balle précédente part. Ma quatrième balle me quitte pour s'enfoncer vers le snipeur qui ne m'a pas remarqué. Je ne vois pas où la balle l'a touché, mais le sang colorise son T-shirt. L'homme tombe violemment de son lieu de tir. Au moins, j'ai sauvé ma peau. Étant loin, il pouvait me trouver facilement par rapport à ses copains.

Cette dure chute a déclenché une alerte chez les mercenaires de Hoyt. Les deux gardes qui l'entourent ont reçu l'ordre de prendre des précautions. Hoyt les suit de près en arrière plan. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont vu le corps du snipeur mais ils ont sûrement entendu lorsqu'il a touché le sol.

J'ai une vue parfaitement dégagée sur Hoyt, il me reste assez de balle pour trouer son corps. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute de lui…

Mon doigt tapote la gâchette quand un autre tir part soudainement arrêtant ma fixette sur Hoyt.

_« C'est qu'Hoyt se paye de bons mecs… »  
_

Buck n'a pas su se retenir d'être discret plus longtemps. Il veut tellement revoir son cher couteau qu'il préfère se mettre devant les tirs de…fusil à pompe et de fusil semi-automatique. J'ai besoin de lui vivant, Hoyt sera pour une prochaine fois.

Ayant perdue la vue sur Hoyt pour me focaliser sur Buck, je vois les hommes accourir vers lui en tirant. Lorsque l'un des deux passe dans mon viseur, je laisse sortir la balle tel une fusée.

Grande peine, la balle n'a effleuré personne. Les balles s'en vont dans tous les sens. Je remets une grappe essayant d'avoir un des deux. Après avoir vu mon tir s'échoué dans le vide le plus total, les hommes sont maintenant passés sur la défensive.

Buck a sorti son couteau de secours, il a enfin compris que je ne suis pas grand chose face à ce genre de situation. Il pouvait pas se ramener avec une arme à feu au moins ? Un couteau franchement…il mise sur moi encore une fois. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule balle.

Les tirs s'arrêtent, ils se cloîtrent derrière les murs. Le prédateur au couteau contourne les conteneurs pour prendre un mercenaire par l'arrière. De ma place, je vois toute la scène se jouer. Dans les règles de l'art, Buck se jette contre l'homme l'attrapant de sa main libre le cou pour enfoncer son couteau. Même si l'action est belle, elle n'est pas moins à l'abri. Le voisin voit son collègue se faire maîtriser. Buck a des chances de mourir, l'homme a déjà l'arme pointée sur lui…

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, je tire ma dernière et unique balle sur l'homme armé.  
Son tir n'a pas touché Buck, il n'a même pas eu le temps de le faire. Est-ce que ma balle l'a touché quelque part ? Il ne bouge pas, il ne fait rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

_« C'était long à la détente, mais on est toujours récompensé par sa patience et sa persévérance. »_

Un trou noir s'incruste au centre de son front. Je vois à peine un trait de sang s'écouler jusqu'à son nez quand l'homme tombe raide mort par terre. Buck est le seul restant, debout devant tous ces corps éparpillés.

Par le biais du téléphone, j'entends un léger applaudissement en bruit de fond. Les applaudissement deviennent fort comme-ci la personne applaudit à mes côtés.

_« Excellent, excellent ! Je dirai même remarquable ! Tu as ce culot de te pointer vers moi, Bambi. »_

Bambi ? Derrière mon téléphone, je me marre intérieurement tel une hyène à l'annonce de ce nom. Buck s'appelle Bambi ? Non, sérieux ? Ça doit forcément être un surnom…

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire en mordant mes lèvres, mon bras appuie mon ventre. Putain, ça fait mal de se retenir.

_« Puis-je savoir, pourquoi et avec qui ? _(continue la même voix) _»  
_

Deux personnes importantes commencent une conversation. Buck reste comme à son habitude face à lui. Je ne vois pas d'autres mercenaires à ses côtés.

_« Je préfère Buck. Mais, tu n'as qu'à deviner Hoyt, n'es-tu pas fort à ce genre de jeu ? »  
_

Buck lui tend le téléphone portable, il pouvait pas lui dire tout simplement ? Qui a dit que je voulais parler à ce type ? Pendant l'échange, je n'entends pas un seul son. J'ai même l'impression que la connexion est interrompue.

_« Jason Brody, hein ? Où es-tu mon garçon ? »  
_

« - Caché. Rendez-lui son satané couteau chinois qu'on en finisse ou alors ça vous tente une balle dans le crâne ? »

_« Haha, c'est que tu as de l'humour. Tu n'as plus de balles, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps sinon. Et dire que ta pauvre mère a donné le triple de la somme pour revoir vos têtes, une charmante femme. Mais je m'écarte du sujet, le couteau…tu dois parler du couteau trouvé dans ce temple de sauvages. Cette à dire que…je ne l'ai pas. En tout cas, pas ici. »  
_

Ma mère a payé le triple ?! Impossible, où aurait-elle trouvé cette argent ? Hoyt raconte des conneries, c'est juste impossible. Ils n'ont jamais eu l'idée de nous rendre. Et pour le couteau, il doit ce trouver dans un…de ses milliers stocks d'armes.

_« Et Jason, tu préfères Blanche-neige ou biquette ? Personnellement, Blanche-Neige te vas à merveille. Pour Vaas, mmh…il m'a proposé fils de pute qui suce une chienne. Je n'ai jamais aimé ses façons de donner des surnoms composés. Ah ! Buck me dit biquette ! Mon ami, tu as les même goûts que Bigoo et Vincent. Mais comme je suis le patron, Blanche-Neige a déjà été choisis mais comme tu n'est pas au courant, j'ai personnellement demandé à ce qu'ils te le disent. Ils sont justes à tes côtés. »  
_

Quoi ?! Surpris, je regarde autour de moi. Deux hommes se tiennent juste à ma droite. Un mercenaire me fait coucou tandis que l'autre a déjà une arme pointé sur moi.

Sans me prévenir, son tir s'emballe sur moi. Sur le coup, je lâche mon arme dés que j'ai ressenti l'impact brûlant sur le sniper, mes doigts ont frôlé la catastrophe. Un putain de bon viseur. L'autre sort lui aussi son fusil d'assaut, cette fois ils veulent ma mort.

Je raccroche rapidement pour le ranger dans ma poche. À la foulée, j'entends _au plaisir de ne plus te revoir sur mon île_ avant d'avoir couper. Je n'ai plus de liaison avec Buck et Hoyt, je prends la fuite les jambes à mon cou. Je n'ai pas le temps de rappliquer avec mon arme à ma ceinture ou bien ma mitraillette. Il a une distance qui nous sépare assez pour me laisser prendre le large.

Je parcours la forêt à bout de souffle ne sachant même pas où je vais, ma vie et ma sécurité comptent avant tout. Les bruits de balles continuent. En traversant, je me prends de nombreux feuillages. Les égratignures se forment sur mes avant-bras. Certaines ont déjà commencé à saigner.

Dans ma course, mon pied s'écorche sur une racine. Tel une boule qui roule sur une pente, je glisse sur mes pas. Je fais les quelques mètres sur mes fesses avant de tomber à la fin. Seul mon pantalon et mon t-shirt se retrouvent modelés par la terre après ma chute.

Ma tête cogne d'un coup le sol troublant ma vue. Tout devient flou, j'ai l'impression que les arbres dansent en me voyant me rétamer bêtement.

J'essaye de me relever. Ma main se frotte à mes yeux pour obtenir une meilleure qualité. Ma tête se penche dans toute les sens. Je crois qu'une bosse ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition sur ma tête.

**« Vous êtes arrivé à destination. » **

Une voix féminine me fait ouvrir les yeux. On dirait les voix préenregistrées dans les téléphones ou dans les GPS.

Un homme profite de cet instant pour m'enlever ma mitraillette et mon revolver. Ma vision n'est pas encore net mais je sais qu'un arbre ne m'a pas fouiller. Bambi. Enfin Buck.

« - Vous m'avez planté un émetteur ou quoi ?

- Peut-être bien. »

J'espère bien que non mais son visage laisse penser le contraire. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je me lève instantanément avant que Buck me propose sa main et son sourire hideux. Non merci.

Putain, pourquoi il prend mes affaires ! Je m'avance vers lui pour reprendre mes biens quand je remarque Buck se préoccuper pour une sorte de boussole bizarre de couleur or. On dirait une sorte de puzzle, trois cercles semblent le composer. Des inscriptions d'un langage étranger sont écrits. La boussole brille à mesure où Buck la lève vers le nord et elle s'estompe quand elle est montrée vers le sud. Très étrange.

« - J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé, maintenant dites-moi où vous avez laissé Keith.

- Nous ne faisons que commencer. Tu devrais plutôt te demander _où est donc passé votre couteau ?  
_

- Non.

- Alors, pas de couteau, pas de Keith. Pas de Keith, pas de…

- OK, OK ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Et à quoi il ressemble pour être si important ? »

Buck sort un papier plié en quatre de sa poche arrière. Sous mes yeux, il le déplie pour me le montrer. L' architecture du couteau est dessinée dessus, moi qui croyait qu'on cherchait un couteau de cuisine. Le bras du couteau a des traits d'écailles, le bout a un serpent relié à la lame bien aiguisée. Une sorte de couteau ancien.

« - Ce couteau…j'ai déjà vu ce couteau…au musée. »

Ma réponse m'a valus une tape à la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas qu'un simple couteau ! précise-t-il en montrant tous les détails de l'objet. Ce couteau est unique et il est plus important que ce que vous avez toi et Keith entre les jambes. Il a une longue histoire, ce foutu canif est précieux pour sa rumeur qui circulait pendant la Dynastie de Ming. Chaque descendant devait tuer son prédécesseur pour lui succéder au trône. Zhu Yunwen fut le premier à avoir continuer les rituels de ses ancêtres. Mourir devait être tout simplement fascinant et il y est encore jusqu'aujourd'hui. Où ce trouve le problème ? Et bien aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre son pouvoir, sa richesse et ses femmes. Ils voulaient tous rester le seul empereur vivant de la dynastie. Il a fallu que ce Lin Cong énerve ce con de Zheng He pour que le trésor disparaisse avec lui ! (Il pose son bras sur mes épaules) Toi et moi, comme des bons capitalistes on va retrouver ce que les Japonais et les italiens n'ont jamais pu trouver sur l'île.

- Euh, attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir…non.

- On dit, _oui monsieur_.

**- **Jamais de la vie. »

Sa main se lève prêt à m'en mettre une quand finalement sur la fin, elle se rebaisse. Il soupire désespérément.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Keith en voulait encore. Le soleil te tape dans le cerveau mais j'aime bien les rebelles dans ton genre, je m'en amuse tellement. »

Il enlève son bras, son visage redevient l'homme heureux sans aucun problème apparent. Il veut juste se couteau car étant un vieux trésor ou pour ressentir l'effet de se faire poignarder ? Buck est juste dérangé à sa façon. Keith doit se trouver dans un trou perdu, quelque part sur cette île et peut-être avec un prénommé Hector. Comment un autre homme pourrait travailler pour lui ? Ils doivent avoir les mêmes goûts.

« - Bien, se réjouit-il. Comme tu es mon élève adoré, tu vas venir avec moi. »

Il continue sa route en agitant son doigt pour me dire de le suivre. Un aperçu de quoi ? Couteau ? Pirates ? Keith ? Hector ? Si vague, j'espère que cela ne mettra pas ma vie en danger.

Nous parcourons la forêt tel des aventuriers à la recherche d'un amour propre avec la nature. On s'aventure jusqu'à ne jamais en ressortir. Quel mauvaise impression !

Lorsque je regarde vers le haut, je peux à peine entrevoir le ciel bleu à cause de ses immenses arbres non identifiés. La chaleur ne fait que rendre le paysage scabreux plus tropical.

Un groupe de singe passe devant nous. Un singe s'arrête sur une branche pour me fixer, peut-être m'a-t-il reconnu. Si oui, j'espère que tu pourras transmettre à Hurk par la télékinésie que j'ai l'argent pour le C4 et qu'il devra attendre encore un moment pour que je vienne lui rendre visite comme je l'ai promis auparavant. Navré, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec tout ces bases et ces demandes en tout genre.

L'animal repart pour rejoindre son groupe, il me fait penser à Snowball.

Devant moi, Buck a l'air de savoir où il va. Je continue à suivre ce mec alors que je n'ai plus rien pour me protéger. Simplement un couteau rouillé que j'ai gardé en souvenir d'un pirate.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je prends mon couteau en faisant le moindre bruit qui pourrait l'inciter à se retourner. Je pourrais lui passer le couteau sous la gorge et le menacer pour qu'il me dise où est Keith. Mes chances sont petites, une arme à feu les aurait élargir. Je m'approche délicatement vers lui.

« - Quel genre d'animal es-tu, petit Jason ? »

Je m'arrête net décidant de ranger mon couteau. Je sens que sa prudence à montée d'un cran.

Alors qu'il est toujours dos tourné à marcher sur le chemin, mon regard se rude d'incompréhension.

« - C'est quoi votre délire, cette fois ? Parce que vous êtes un animal, vous ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un animal, je suis un chasseur. Je dévore les animaux dont la viande est attirante. Pour un animal, tu as un parfum enivrant Jason. Le cannibale que je suis n'attends que le bon moment pour y mettre les pattes. »

Dans quel pétrin, je me suis fourré ? Plus vite je retrouve Keith et plus vite je n'aurai pas l'obligeance d'être avec Buck. Ces mots n'ont ni queue ni tête. Rester à côté de lui ne fait que me rendre les idées plus bousculées. Je n'arrête pas de me demander que va-t-il se passer et où ce mec m'emmène.

« - C'est une menace ?

- Devrait-elle l'être ? Me retourne-t-il la question. Regarde, nous sommes arrivés à destination… »

L'homme se retourne et soulève les dernières feuilles qui terminent le chemin. Les rabattant sur le côté, les grandes feuilles laissent la possibilité de voir à quoi ressemble l'autre côté.

Une simple cabane en bois surplombe le petit terrain en herbes. Un pont de la même structure est construit sur le fleuve à proximité pour que les voitures circulent sans avoir à traverser la forêt.

« - Reste pas planter là, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Buck est déjà au chevet de la porte, une clé à la main. J'en conclus que ceci est son nid douillet. Il introduit la clef dans la serrure, un clic suffit pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte.

Il rendre en premier pour retenir la porte. J'entre avec plus de précautions, cette endroit ne me dit vraiment rien. Buck referme la porte dés que je passe le paillasson. _Welcome_, hein…

« - Fais pas le con et ne touche à rien. »

Il y a rien à toucher de toute façon, tous les meubles présents sont vides à l'œil nu. Seule la table au milieu de la salle est plus intéressante, un journal plié y est posé. Je ne savais pas qu'on exporte aussi des journaux sur cette île. Les gros titres noirs sont écrits dans une langue thaïlandaise, je peux juste comprendre le chiffre 7 au milieu de la phrase. Les journalistes doivent sûrement parler de nous. Je ne pense pas que ma mère est informée la police de notre enlèvement. De même pour les parents d'Oliver. Je vois plutôt la famille de Liza, Keith et Daisy.

Dans la pièce, aucun lit où une porte menant à la salle de bain. Il y a juste des fenêtres pour éclairer la pièce, une ampoule éteinte, des meubles banales dont Buck en fouille un au même moment et ce contour formant un carré au plafond. Un file blanc pend dans le vide ça doit être l'escalier pliable pour monter à l'étage.

Ma curiosité se limite à une autre porte à ma gauche. Un côté sombre ressort de cette porte mal entretenue comme si elle décrit ce qu'il y a dans cette salle.

Buck a maintenant ses mains dans un coffre, il ne me prête pas attention. Qui a-t-il derrière cette porte ? J'avance d'un pas plus sûr, la porte est maintenant juste en face de moi. Comme on pouvait le prévoir, elle est fermée à clef. En touchant la porte, je peux sentir le froid. La poussière recouvre des traces, des griffures. Elles n'ont pas l'air d'être faites ici mais de l'intérieur. Je pose mon oreille sur la porte, le bruit du vent qui passe et un autre son aigu. Si je fais référence à mon déjà vu, c'est le son d'une ampoule allumée trop longtemps.

Je veux cette clef. Compter sur Buck pour l'avoir ? Certainement pas, il va m'envoyer balader. Il doit bien avoir une clef double ou l'avoir caché quelque part ici.

En faisant semblant de regarder autour de moi, je glisse mes mains partout où on peut avoir l'idée de cacher une clef.

D'abord, je cherche sur le haut de la porte, rien. Les meubles et les fenêtres, même résultat. Dans le journal alors. J'aplatis le journal pour savoir si un objet est à l'intérieur mais toujours rien.

Si j'étais Sherlock Holmes, quel cachette ce bâtard de Buck aurait choisi pour mettre une clef double ? Il n'est pas trop idiot mais il n'a pas envie de se bouger le cul…

La clef doit être sous la table du bureau. Je tapote le dessous de la table, et jackpot je sens le métal scotché.

Tous de suite, je rentre la clef. La porte s'ouvre comme par magie. Un escalier gris et lugubre s'offre à moi. La lumière est allumée plus bas, comme je le pensais.

Laissant la porte ouverte, je descends les marches une à une. Les murs n'ont qu'une couche de ciment. Il fait vraiment froid et l'humidité remonte fortement à mes narines.

Je m'arrête à l'avant dernière marche. À ma hauteur, je peux nettement voir ce que je n'aurais jamais cru. Ma poitrine se serre face à cela.

Une sorte de prison. Tout laisse à voir qu'il avait des gens ici, un grand nombre même. Le sol est jonché d'une eau écœurante. Les murs sont rongés de traces de mains mais surtout de griffes. Ces personnes voulaient quitter la pièce, revoir la liberté. Elles voulaient s'échapper. Elles étaient séquestrées. Le lit bloqué contre le mur est une preuve concrète et ne parlons pas de la chaîne rouillée qui la relie. C'est horrible à voir, je n'ai pas envie de rester une autre minute ici.

Derrière mon dos, j'entends des pas qui se forment puis qui s'arrêtent. Le sol grince à cause de ce mouvement.

« - Keith était ici, dis-je en prenant la parole en premier. D'autres personnes avant lui ont été retenus dans cette endroit. Pas de sang, juste des traces de leurs calvaires, (je me retourne). Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Keith ? À eux ? »

Buck se tient contre le mur les bras croisés tandis que sa tête se penche pour me regarder d'un air enquiquiné par ma découverte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant.

- Je vous emmerde. »

Il soupire en bougeant sa tête.

« - Tu veux savoir ? Très bien. Keith est dans le jardin privé de Hector.

- Et les autres ? »

Buck récupère ses objets laissés au sol et me les balancent. Je les attrape voyant qu'ils foncent droit sur moi. Le jardin privé ne m'explique pas où est sa localisation précise…

En regardant de plus près, je tiens une longue perruque châtain et une paire de lunette noir. J'ai perdu le fil de l'histoire.

« - Je suis un cannibale, Jay... »

Il se retourne pour revenir à l'entrée de la maison. Je déguerpis de cette pièce dés qu'il a le dos tourné. Keith a enduré des choses horribles ça serre le cœur de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Tiens bon Keith, je te retrouverai.

« - La vie est injuste, termine-t-il. »

C'est évident, Buck répond seulement quant il a envie. Tout le monde, globalement est cannibale. La majorité mange de la viande. Je dois donc comprendre le mot cannibale dans un autre sens. _Oh_, dans ce sens…quel poisse.

« - Porte-les. On va faire un tour chez les pirates. »

Ces ordres me rendent de plus en plus furax. Oui, bien sûr monsieur Buck, je vais faire tout ce que vous dîtes. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire pour sauver un pote…

« - Je veux mes armes.

- T'en as vraiment besoin ?... »

Mon regard est toujours rivé sur le sien. Je lui tiens tête jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lâcher la grappe pour me les redonner.

Buck finit par me rendre me les rendre dés que j'ai les mains libres, je recharge mes armes et les range immédiatement.

Finalement, je lui obéis en apportant la perruque et les lunettes sur ma tête. Ma vision s'assombrit et la pouffe de cheveux cache mes cheveux courts. Un déguisement débile pour rentrer chez des fous armés, excellente idée et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour retrouver un vieux couteau, évidemment !

« - Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau au Hector que j'imaginais. »

Que j'imaginais ? Je me fais une idée sur quoi ressemble Hector mais lui, il ne l'a jamais vu alors qu'il travaille ensemble, c'est louche.

« - Bois ça, (il me donne une bouteille de whisky _William Lawon's_). Tu es Hector maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, personne saura que tu es le fameux Jason Brody t'as enculé tous les pirates qui ont vue ta peau de bébé. Un conseil, évite juste le contact avec Vaas, il semblerait qu'il soit présent à la fête. On cherche le principal et on se casse. »

Je dévisse le bouchon pour boire une gorgée du liquide. Un goût amère coule dans ma gorge. Il traverse tout mon corps tel une lave en fusion. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas touché ce genre de produit, son goût est vachement fort. Un peu trop fort par rapport à ce que je prends d'habitude.

« - Dégu— … (je me coupe) »

Je passe ma main spontanément sur ma bouche, troublé par ma voix. Après avoir bu, ma voix a pris un ton plus grave, je touche les notes les plus basses.

Quand je reviens sur la situation, la porte est ouverte et Buck n'est plus à l'intérieur. Je m'empresse de sortir en refermant la porte derrière moi. Les bonnes manières. J'en oublie qu'elles ne servent à rien sur cette île. L'habitude après tout.

Le soleil dit bientôt au revoir. Le ciel a perdu son éclat avec des nuages en lambeaux. Un rosé en couleur avant de revenir au bleu de la nuit.

Une camion benne blanche se gare juste en face de moi.

« - Monte, bonhomme. »

Un camp de pirate (encore existant et dont je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds) est à côté de la maison de Buck. À pied, cela nous aurait pris environ 15 min largement. La scène tourne à celle d'un père qui emmène son fils à son premier jour d'école.

En conduisant d'une seule main, Buck pose sa tête sur son bras gauche qui est appuyé contre le bas de la vitre. L'air entre et sort comme dans un péage, je peux encore sentir le whisky que j'ai bu.

Le camion se stoppe à l'arrière du camp, les cabanes me montrent leur dos. J'ouvre la porte. N'entendant pas l'autre ouverture, je me retourne pour voir Buck. Celui-ci n'a pas pris l'initiative de descendre. Encore ce sourire de deux balles…

« - Cherche de ton côté, je reviens dans un instant. Hoyt m'a indiqué des objets précieux dans le coin, un homme tatoué aux deux bras y guette l'entrée. Tu ne vas pas le rater. Et un dernière chose, ne va pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi en un seul morceau. »

Je referme la porte sans ajouter un mot, seulement un large sourire d'émerveillement complètement faux. Il fait marche arrière pour repartir. À nouveau seul face aux pirates. Génial.

Je m'approche du lieu non sans une pointe de crainte d'être repéré. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma superbe apparence, c'est une idée absurde.

Traversant le terrain vide, je passe devant des prisonniers surpris de me voir passer. Beaucoup de femmes et moins d'hommes, ils sont chacun attachés à un poteau attendant qu'on sache à quoi ils peuvent servir. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

« - Pas un bruit, chuchotais-je. Je reviens vous libérer plus tard. »

L'homme le plus robuste me regarde perdu, je ne dois pas ressembler au mec dont il s'imaginait les sauver. Les femmes ont toutes pris peur lorsqu'elles ont entendu ma voix. Elles se collent à leur poteau pour faire disparaître leurs présences à mes yeux. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps au cas où des hommes passent pour jeter un œil.

Sous mes yeux, c'est pire que la gueule du loup. Tous les hommes sont présents, et ils n'ont pas oublié de prendre des armes avec eux. Rassurant en quelque sorte, je passe avec mes armes sans problème alors que mon accoutrement n'a pas de couleur rouge pour afficher mon clan.  
Les pirates sont encore plus nombreux, des pirates de la région voisine sans doute. Mon stress grandit à mesure où des hommes circulent à côté de moi.

Les filles de BadTown ou je ne sais où sont aussi au rendez-vous pour la fête. Pendant le trajet en voiture, Buck m'a informé que ce n'était pas qu'une simple fête. Il y avait un élément essentiel qui amuse la galerie.

Je tombe rapidement sur le feu, c'est un feu de camp gigantesque. De loin, je peux voir des tas noirs qui forment une grande montagne. Des planches de bois et du foins sont là pour alimenter le feu. J'arrive pile au bon moment avant que le feu s'allume, je pense que c'est l'élément essentiel du spectacle.

Pas de signe de Vaas au alentour seulement des pirates qui encerclent le feu de camp en attendant le compte à rebours. Certains sont entre de bonnes mains avec des filles qui leurs font des câlins en montrant leurs atouts féminins. Je me rapproche d'une prostituée toujours à la recherche d'un client potentiel à ses demandes.

« - On attends quoi ? Lui demandais-je. »

Je lui montre un billet de 50$ qu'elle accepte d'un sourire. Ses cheveux lissés pour l'occasion lui donne des airs de première de la classe. Seul sa poitrine poussée à l'avant grâce à sa robe rose déforme ma façon de voir les choses.

« - Merci pour l'argent gratos. Il y a toujours des gars brûlés vivants dans ce tas de cadavres, on doit attendre que le chef choisit des mecs qui servent à rien. La cerise sur la gâteau, quoi…!

- Des cadavres ?! »

Elle me dévisage.

« - Tu dois être un nouveau…Bah, le feu permet de faire disparaître les corps des prisonniers qui sont morts prématurément ou qui n'ont servi à rien. Mais il y a parfois des pirates ! J'pense que si ils les laissent, ça doit puer un max. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois travailler et puis t'es pas mon style. À plus ! »

La femme me laisse pour partir en direction d'un homme où la compagnie ne manque guère. Le feu de camp n'est pas si joyeux finalement, elle est sanglante.

Regardant de plus près, les cadavres sont entassés les un sur les autres. Merde, ces prisonniers méritent une autre façon de dire adieu. Ces pirates n'ont jamais eu de cœur ou de penser pour leur proche. C'est juste ignoble.

Un objet brillant me picote les yeux. Elle attire mon attention dans ses cadavres empestant la décomposition. Je m'accroupis pour attraper l'objet en question en fermant les yeux. Ma main se fourre dans l'inconnu, je touche du mou comme de l'osseux. Je retiens ma respiration en pensant à l'odeur des magnolias pour oublier le parfum.

Trouvant l'objet, je ressors ma main en empoignant bien l'objet pour ne pas le perdre. Ça pue un max.  
Je gratte la matière rouge pour mieux voir, c'est une plaque militaire. Je le fais tomber en tenant le collier pour mieux lire à qui appartient le dog tag. Il y est écrit : **Grant Brody**.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonne lecture tout le monde (: ! Jason..ce héros !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Nos actes ne sont pas ceux de nos anciens, ils ne se ressembleront jamais.**

_Crétin de frère, maintenant t'as le droit à la fanfare d'instruments et du drapeau américain pour ton enterrement. Mais sincèrement, tu en es digne. Bravo !_

L'enterrement héroïque d'un soldat. Avec tes conneries, j'ai toujours imaginé qu'on allait te rendre un vrai hommage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on te balance sans savoir qui tu es dans ce gros tas de cadavres pour allumer un simple feu.  
Cette plaque, je ne pense pas qu'elle est là par hasard. Ton corps doit être encore à l'intérieur mais ton esprit repose en paix, dans un monde meilleur. Je suis vraiment désolé frérot, je le suis bien plus que toi.

Même si j'essaye de me convaincre, je ne vais pas laisser le corps de mon frère ainsi. Il ne doit pas terminer comme ça.

« - Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu es en position _j'ai envie de m'en faire plusieurs _? Hey ! Ne m'ignore pas. »

Buck. Qu'il se la ferme, je n'ai pas envie de voir ces pirates et de les entendre rigoler de leur victoire. Les paroles de Buck rentrent d'une oreille et ressortent comme-ci elles n'ont jamais été prononcées. Je ne vais pas continuer, pas tant que le corps de mon frère est encore à l'intérieur.

J'enfile la plaque autour de mon cou en la rangeant soigneusement. Je fouille les deux mains dedans, la notion de l'odeur et de ce qui m'entoure ne me vient plus à l'esprit. Je veux juste le retrouver, je lui dois au moins cette action.

Les têtes peu visibles viennent et partent dans mes mains, pourquoi je ne le retrouve pas… Je tombe sur des membres coupés, des corps déjà brûlés et des balles trouant les peaux déshydratées.

C'est grotesque mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de trouver Grant alors que Riley m'a annoncé sa mort. J'avais toujours cette petit lueur qui disait qu'il était vivant, quelque part sur l'île. J'ai eu tort de m'accrocher à l'impossible.

Je fais tomber les cadavres qui ne m'intéressent pas au dépend des avertissements que me crie Buck jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise un moyen plus fort.

« - Quand tu veux être un putain de gros emmerdeur, et bien tu l'es Hector !

Chuchote-t-il. Tu vas faire foirer le coup. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Son bras se cale sur mes épaules tandis que l'autre enfonce un poing fermé dans mon abdomen. Sans avoir eu l'idée de me protéger, je reçois la furie du geste. La force m'est rentrée entièrement, j'ai la sensation que tout mes organes sont remontés pour toucher mes poumons.

Je suis sur le point de tomber vers l'avant quand Buck me ressaisit pour me remettre droit. Toujours le bras allongé sur mes épaules, il me garde debout en me serrant contre lui.

Derrière mes lunettes, je peux voir les regards posés sur moi. La présence des pirates, je l'ai zappé. Avoir détruit cette montagne les ont préoccupé, ma connerie allait juste les alerter.

Nous marchons en direction d'une cabane utilisée pour servir à boire, la banderole « BAR» écrit à la main vite est visible de loin. Buck m'oblige à y rentrer mais me laisse le temps de le faire à mon rythme de tortue. Le dos tourné, je n'ai plus la montagne de cadavres dans mon champ visuel. Non je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas le quitter. Je dois vraiment le ramener…

« - Non, non non…il faut que…j'y retourne. »

Je soulève son bras pour pouvoir y repartir mais il le remet aussitôt me serrant plus fort à ses côtés. Je sens tout son corps s'écraser contre le mien. Saleté de douleur, j'ai perdu ma force à cause d'un seul coup. Le choc ne part pas aussi facilement, il descend pour se propager dans mes jambes tel des picotements qui vous fait perdre l'équilibre.

« - Obéis. Tu es le héros, non ? Tes proches ne veulent pas que tu meurs maintenant, et tu sais très bien que je te réserve une belle mort. »

Buck me frappe dans les fesses. Mon dos se robuste alors qu'à l'instant, j'étais encore penché et proche de retomber à quatre pattes. Il l'a vraiment fait...ce fils de pute.

« - Putain…je vous interdit de me toucher…avec vos sales mains », réussissais-je à dire.

Devant la cabane, il me pousse à l'intérieur avec un rire de psychopathe. Il m'a enfin laissé me tenir debout seul, je pense qu'il ne veut pas que les gens voient que le grand Buck est lié d'amitié. Il est connu comme Buck le solitaire.

« - Je t'ai assez touché auparavant pour te connaître Jason », dit-il en savourant ces mots.

Mes lèvres se replient d'amertume. Profite bien, la prochaine fois que tu me touches tu perdras tes deux mains.

« - HERMANOS ! S'écrie une voix familière. Et vous aussi chicas dont je m'en branle, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les nouveaux putains de connard de leurs chiennes du banquet final ! Et on applaudit bien fort leur rentrée ! J'ai dit, bien fort BANDE DE CONS. »

Vaas a fait son apparition. Il soulève plusieurs fois ses bras en l'air pour que les applaudissements deviennent plus forts. Les gens à l'extérieur obéissent au dépourvu de la situation.

Des jeunes hommes viennent à tour de rôle les mains et les pieds attachés. On peut lire la peur la plus sombre sur leur visage, ils sont rapidement plaqués par des pirates pour faire qu'un avec le tas.

Le chef des pirates ne m'a pas aperçu comme je suis à l'intérieur de la cabane et caché par les intéressés du spectacle. Je peux voir légèrement entre deux hommes.

Sortant son briquet et un cigare de sa poche, il obtient après plusieurs coups la flamme pour allumer son cigare. Il fait échapper une petite fumée avec son cigare toujours dans la bouche. Ses yeux se posent sur ses mains qui ouvrent et referment le capot du vieux briquet.

« - Qui veut parier ? Une flamme, le feu…ça brûle. Pas de flamme, j'épargnerai votre vie de merde, vous serez libre comme des piafs. Je peux être très mignon quand je veux n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

Ses yeux se relèvent pour voir ses hommes qui ont attaché les prisonniers. Ils disent oui sans y avoir trop pensé.

Tout le monde commence à se rouer vers un homme assis à une chaise dont le boulot doit être de garder l'argent des paris. Ils misent tous sur le feu, je suis plutôt pour les étincelles. Vaas essaye désespérément d'avoir une autre flamme mais il n'a que des étincelles depuis la fin de sa phrase. Mais, c'est pas son genre d'offrir la liberté.

« - Ding ding ! Crie-t-il. Les paris sont terminés, j'espère que la chance sera de votre côté. La maison ne rembourse pas l'argent joué, merci de votre compréhension ! »

Les prisonniers ont leurs yeux braqués sur le briquet, l'espoir est encore vivant jusqu'à ce que Vaas décide de ranger son briquet pour sortir une boite d'allumettes. Il m'a l'air d'en avoir beaucoup pris des produits illicites.

Il sort une allumette tout en inspirant une dernière fois la fumée du cigare. La flamme se rue rapidement sur le bout de l'allumette dés qu'il l'a frotte au paquet.

Les pirates ripoux, les touristes mais aussi des habitants de l'île n'arrivent pas à croire ce qu'ils voient. Vaas a triché…

« - Q-U-O-I ? On allume toujours un feu de cette manière, un briquet c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Comme on dit : Hasta la vista ! »

Il fait tomber l'allumette, la flamme grignote un bout de bois avant de se propager. Les prisonniers n'ont même pas le temps de l'arrêter que l'ampleur est déjà très important.

« - Blanche-Neige reste ici le temps que je trouve l'emplacement des objets précieux. Je ne veux pas que tu te casses un ongle pour si peu. J'aurai pas dû t'emmener, tu sers à rien. », dit Buck d'un ton attristé par mon état.

Il repart aussitôt vers un autre lieu. Je le perds dans la foule autour du feu qui est maintenant haut. La fumée s'enrôle dans les nuages détruisant le ciel. Je voulais en profiter pour suivre Buck mais ma douleur est encore en moi et ne me permet pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Comme une merde, je dois attendre qu'il revienne sinon je repars les mains vides.

Les pirates sont tous sortis de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bar. Je suis le seul restant. Les cris des brûlés vivants les excitent et rendent leur journée plus intéressante. Rien que de les entendre souffrir, crier pour qu'on les aide m'horrifie. J'ai peur, je l'avoue, je ne veux pas voir cette scène. _Au revoir frérot_.

Je m'assis au comptoir pour me faire de la compagnie avec le barman. Ces mains tremblent quand il essuie le comptoir, il fait semblant d'être occupé dans sa tache. Cet homme doit avoir dans la cinquantaine, ces cheveux noirs sont présents au niveau des oreilles. Habillé d'un costume chic, il s'est fait beau pour ne pas avoir des représailles ? Un prisonnier pour une demi-journée ?

Voyant enfin que je suis concentré sur lui, il lève ses yeux pour me parler :

« - Vous voulez boire quelque chose…monsieur ?

- Servez-moi le plus fort whisky que vous avez. »

Il m'inspecte de la tête au pied avant de revenir à moi. Je suis un hippie pour vous, c'est ça ?

« - Je crains que vous n'avez pas l'argent requis pour vous payer un verre de ce whisky à 123$. »

Il pose une bouteille dont le nom ne me disait rien, je me paye jamais ce genre de hors de prix. Je veux boire le plus fort qu'il soit. Mais il a raison, avec un simple coup d'œil sur mon apparence, je viens de regarder dans mes poches et il me reste que 90$. Il faut que je pille à nouveau des pirates. Comment des gens peuvent payer cette somme astronomique pour boire un seul verre ? Je ne vois pas de riche dans le coin ! Sauf Hoyt.

« - Vous n'avez qu'à mettre la note sur un de ces mecs. »

L'homme me regarde perplexe. Je peux aussi lui demander de baisser les prix pour lui donner l'argent mais je préfère garder un peu de fric pour m'acheter un truc à manger. Je ne suis pas si avare mais le donner juste pour un verre de whisky, non.

Environ deux minutes se sont écoulées, le barman accepte finalement en ouvrant la bouteille pour en verser un peu dans un verre pris sous le comptoir.

« - Je vous l'accorde. Et sur quel nom dois-je informé le pirate lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il a une note d'un inconnu ?

- Au nom de Blanche-neige, vous pouvez choisir le pirate qui vous plaît le plus. Il comprendra, ils comprennent tous. »

Il range aussitôt la bouteille en lieu sûr. Je vais pouvoir enfin goûter à un alcool qui ne rentre pas dans mes comptes. Juste pour un moment, je vais boire ce que les riches ont l'habitude de prendre. La sensation du brûlant pourra peut-être me faire oublier Grant dans ce feu…

Je m'apprête à prendre le verre dans ma main quand une autre main s'en empare la première. Vous n'imaginez même pas la tête que je fais en ce moment.

Je vois tout le liquide partir d'un cul sec par ce foutu Buck qui rime avec Fuck. Ouais, _Fuck you_.

Le verre trinque lorsqu'elle touche la table. Ce barman n'aura plus la gentillesse de me remettre un autre pour moi, je l'ai compris dans son regard.

« - Donne-lui un grand verre de lait, raille-t-il. C'est encore un gamin. »

La brique de lait arrive plus vite que la bouteille sous mes yeux. En prime, il ajuste un parasol violet pour rendre un aspect jolie après l'avoir rempli. Ce type est de mèche avec lui, c'est sûr.

Je bois le verre à moitié sans prêter attention au sourire que Buck prend en me regardant. J'avais soif, et le lait m'a l'air buvable et frais.

« - Vous avis pris des repères, alors ?

- Mieux encore, je l'ai récupéré. »

Il sort le couteau derrière son dos. L'objet est encore plus intéressant que sur le papier. Je m'approche pour le toucher quand Buck le lève.

« - On touche avec les yeux. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il a toujours cette galanterie. Il a trouvé son couteau tant mieux, on peut se barrer de cette endroit de fous. Je reviendrai sûrement faire un saut quand Dennis aura remarqué le camp. Ma priorité est toujours sur mes amis.

« - Maintenant, je veux savoir pour Keith. Où est ce putain d'Hector et son jardin ?

- Keith, Keith…Keith, répète-t-il en en glissant son doigt sur la lame du couteau. T'as le béguin pour lui ? Tu dois sûrement être jaloux pour ce que je lui ai fait. »

Cette fois s'en, est trop, je peux plus supporter ces rentre-dedans.  
Rapidement, je décide de prendre mon arme blanche face à lui. Ma mitraillette et mon revolver sont derrières moi et les millièmes de secondes me sont précieuses.

Buck a compris mon action, il attrape mes deux bras pour les mettre dans mon dos. Sur la douleur, je lâche le couteau qui tombe au sol. Mes bras sont tordus, la douleur au ventre a disparu pour apparaître dans mes membres du haut.

Il me désarme en me fouillant _partout_. J'aurai dû attaquer plus tôt, et voilà ce qu'il en est.

D'une seul main il maintient mes deux bras, son autre main passe le couteau antique horizontalement à mon cou. Mon cœur vient de rater un bond, pourquoi ne me termine-t-il pas maintenant ? Ma position ne me laisse pas la possibilité d'attraper mes armes sinon il verra tout. Et puis, je ne ferai que me torturer un peu plus.

« - Je vais te prendre saignant comme je les aime, chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Et le gentil monsieur ici présent sera ton cuisinier personnelle.

- Vas te faire enculé. Plutôt crever.

- Non, pas tout de suite voyons…J'ai de la chaleur et de la tendresse à revendre, ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre à l'entrée de la cabane. Je profite du manque d'attention de Buck pour lui écraser le pied. Un bras réussit à s'extirper, je rajoute un coup de coude.

Mon autre main se libère mais elle est de nouveau coincée sur un problème plus persistant. Une menotte emprisonne mon poignet, elle est reliée à la barre du bar. Qui a eu l'idée d'installer ce décor ici ?! Buck est le vrai emmerdeur dans l'histoire !

Je m'accroupis pour attraper mon couteau au sol. Buck repousse l'objet plus loin dans un supplice de douleur.

Le couteau tourne en hélice et termine sa course prés d'une botte noire. Le feu ne s'est pas encore éteint alors, qui est la personne venue boire ?

Je lève les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit. Pantalon de militaire dont les bretelles laissées à l'abandon, un débardeur rouge…C'est le pompon.

« - Mi amigo ! Fais-moi la même chose et mélange-y la merde qui te passe par la tête. J'ai besoin de voyager un peu, donc remue-toi le cul ! J'ai pas envie d'appeler Dora pour te trouver ! »

Il se baisse pour prendre mon couteau bloqué entre sa semelle et le sol. Ses yeux examinent chaque égratignure, il le compare à sa grande cicatrice. Dit ainsi, mon couteau n'est pas de la même famille.

Vaas essaye de s'écorcher le poignet pour essayer la lame. Il manque cruellement de sommeil ou juste un peu défoncé sur le moment ? Oh je sais, les deux.  
J'entends à côté de moi le vacarme que fait le barman pour chercher les ingrédients.

Vaas lève son regard pour nous regarder, d'abord moi et ensuite Buck.

« - Buck…oh non, pas toi. Et c'est qui ça ?

- …quand vous disiez de la merde, interrompe le barman faiblement. De quoi parliez-vous plus précisément ?…

- À ta mère. BORDEL, je suis…! Tu n'as qu'à mettre de la cannelle, du café, du citron, des ananas, du whisky. DE. LA. MERDE. OK ? »

Je me relève pour cacher la menotte pour que ce fou ne la voit pas. Comment vais-je faire pour couper ces menottes ? Je ne vais en aucun cas abandonner ma main droite.

« - Hector, je te présente Vaas, reprend Buck.

- Hector ? Le cocu qui te suit partout ? Ah ! Moi qui croyait que c'était des magouilles…(Vaas se rapproche pour mieux me voir) On s'est pas déjà rencontré…par hasard ?

- Je ne crois pas, je n'oublie jamais les gens dans votre genre. »

Vaas est prés au point de me donner des frissons. Mon dos cache les menottes, il ne peut rien voir pour l'instant. Si proche, je peux sentir l'odeur enivrante de la marijuana. Mon T-shirt bleu, mes lunettes ou bien ma perruque ne le préoccupent guère. Stupidement aveuglé par ma beauté…

« - Je t'ai appris les bonnes manières, non ? M'interpelle Buck. Tu dois lui serrer la main en lui montrant ta _main droite, _ne l'oublie pas… »

Toutes les injures que je connais défilent dans ma tête, je me retiens de les crier haut et fort dans cette salle. Je hais quand Buck se voit au dessus de tout. La menotte est sur mon poignet droit.

« - Oui, je sais mais je ne pense pas que monsieur…Vaas, ne veut pas que je souille sa main, ça se lit sur son visage. »

Le verre arrive au même moment sur la table. Le barman n'a pas dit un mot, il reste dans son coin à contempler ses pieds.

« - Tu l'as dit, Bouffi ! (Il avale le contenu étrange du verre) PUTAIN, j'aime les bonnes merdes de la région ! »

Le chef des pirates pose son verre pour se diriger vers la sortie. Ses pas sont vites arrêtés par l'appel de Buck. C'était trop beau.

« - Vaas, tu as des nouvelles de Blanche-Neige ?

- La ferme. C'est pas tes boules, il viendra me sucer comme une bonasse. Il lui faut du temps, du _time_ tu vois…pour qu'il saisisse.

- _Qui ne sait par où il est venu, ne saura par où s'en aller…_Quoi qu'il en soit,_ t_u lui diras que je l'attendrais patiemment aux alentours de ma prairie, et qu'il ne prenne pas trop de temps. Il se pourrait que son ami Keith veuille lâcher la grappe. Lui, n'aura pas la chance d'attendre éternellement. »

Les menottes sont tirées au maximum quand soudain, elle se coupe laissant ma main se balader à nouveau. Je regarde qui est à l'origine, le barman a utilisé une hache. Pas si corrompu en fin de compte. Il laisse sur le bar l'arme puis il disparaît de la scène en rampant.

« - Va lui dire toi-même puisqu'il est en face de toi, CONNARD ! »

D'instinct, j'arrache la hache pour me protéger. Les deux autres hommes de la salle ont sorti leurs armes, Vaas a ses deux revolvers dont l'un est posé sur moi. Buck a délaissé son arme antique pour ma mitraillette qui est, elle aussi pointée sur moi.

« - Jason. Blanche-neige. Enculé. Hector. Jésus. Je suis PAS CON, toi et Buck vous m'avez pris pour qui là ? Je suis absolument pas bête, pas psychopathe, pas fou j'suis pas un couillon…je suis pas toi…Non, hermano… Tu me rends triste à penser ainsi, vraiment…Tu me fends le cœur toi et Bambi. J'ai vu ton petit jeu, mais je voulais voir un peu plus de fantaisie, tu vois le genre ? Mais il a fallu qu'il me fasse chié. CHIER A MORT, PUTAIN. Mais vous êtes une bande de bâtard, vous méritez pas que je m'énerve. Oh, et j'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe, ça pourrait me torcher le cul. Mais cette hache que tu tiens bêtement dans ta main, t'as cru quoi ? »

Qu'il parle de moi pour ensuite passer à ma hache fut rapide, ce mec pense qu'il n'est pas dérangé mais il est carrément malade. Il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle, j'parie.

Plus important, je suis surpris qu'il n'a pas tiré après tout ce que j'ai fait sur ses camps. Pourquoi ?

Je sais les attentions de Buck mais je ne comprends pas celle de Vaas. Si je cherche à discerner son caractère, je vais avoir un mal de tête phénoménal.

J'enlève enfin mes lunettes et cette coiffure de ma tête, la chaleur m'est moins suffocante. Je ne perds pas ma garde pendant ce laps de temps.

« - C'est une mauvaise réponse si je réponds pour couper du bois ?

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de sortir des conneries ? T'es sorti du mauvais trou quand t'es née…ça peut expliquer ta débilité mentale. Oui car ta mère n'est qu'une chienne Jason, elle pouvait pas faire autrement, c'est tout. »

Je me jette sans penser sur Vaas. Il peut me traiter de tout les noms mais je refuse d'en entendre plus sur ma mère. Mon souffle coupé, ma main se dresse pour essayer de tuer ce mec dont personne ne regrettera la mort.

La furie va m'emporter à ma propre mort quand on me tire le bout du T-shirt sur le coup. Maladroitement je me penche, mon bras se déplie à l'horizontal.

J'évite de justesse une balle tirée par Vaas, elle frôle mon bras. La trajectoire chaude de la balle caresse mes poils. Le tire se termine en plein dans une bouteille qui éclate en mille morceaux derrière le comptoir.

« - Merde », chuchotai-je à moi-même en remarquant que mon bras saigne à cause de cela.

Encore une fois, sauvé par Buck. Même si j'avais reçu la balle, je suis sûre à 100% que ma hache serait dans son corps, enfoncée profondément.

« - Chien et chat, s'exprime Buck.

- BATARD DE FILS DE …! T'es dans quel camp là ? Hum ?!

- Dans mon propre camp, Vaas, dit-il en souriant légèrement. »

La mitraillette se tourne sur Vaas qui lui lance ces regards qui vous rendent nerveux sans savoir pourquoi. Sa respiration est forte, on peut l'entendre. Je recule jusqu'à me plaquer contre la vitre derrière moi. Sa colère est noire et va s'abattre, moi et ma hache on vaut rien. Je préfère prendre la fuite.

« - Oh et Vaas, Jason s'enfuit. Tu vas le rater… »

Les pirates rentrent dans le petit bar en entendant le coup de feu. Pour faire diversion, je balance dans le groupe ma hache. Les pirates tirent en l'air en la voyant, l'objet me fait gagner des précieuses secondes.

Je me jette les yeux fermés sur la fenêtre pour m'échapper. Je m'en vais les bras croisés en face de mon visage. Ce putain Buck est resté sur un visage souriant de joie.  
La fenêtre se brise à la ruée de mon poids. Je tombe sur le côté sans me prendre des verres au sol.

Je me dirige vers la forêt quand je vois qu'il y a des pirates postés dans les alentours. Putain, normalement ils ne sont pas là. Je vais rester dans le camp le temps que l'alerte retombe.

Je cours à l'abri des regards. Détournant par l'arrière des maisons, je ne tombe pas sur des pirates. Dehors, la fête s'est arrêtée rendant ces pirates encore plus amères de cet imprévu. Il fouille dans tous les recoins pour me retrouver sûrement.

Dos à une fenêtre ouverte, un pirate se tient dans une maison. Les rideaux flottent en l'air. Je peux peut-être rentrer à l'intérieur pour me cacher, ils vont bientôt me chercher dans cet endroit.

J'arrache d'abord un fil de linge. En faisant le moins de pas, je vais vers lui puis je passe le file devant lui. Il me reste plus qu'à croiser les bras pour l'étrangler. Le pirate manque d'air rapidement, j'enlève le file pour qu'il tombe à l'intérieur de la pièce. Par mesure de sécurité, je regarde derrière moi et jette les pinces à linge dans une poubelle avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Je fais rentrer les rideaux puis referme la fenêtre. En me retournant, une femme à peu prés mon âge dont les cheveux sont assez longs pour cacher sa poitrine se tient face à moi. Ses yeux sont baissés en train d'enlever sa jupe jaune. Ses vêtements et son soutien-gorge sont déjà par terre. Je l'arrête lorsqu'elle veut faire descendre le dernier vêtement qui cache ces parties intimes. Je suis tombé dans une maison close.

La chambre est rose avec trois images encadrées de femmes nues sur différentes positions très libertines.

Ces beaux yeux gris rencontrent les miens, sa tête se penche ne comprenant pas mon geste.

« - Chut, ne fait pas de bruit. Ils ont déjà fouillé l'endroit ? »

Son regard regarde derrière moi, elle regarde longuement l'homme mort mais elle n'a pas l'air effrayé, son visage reste neutre. Elle me fait non de la tête, ces cheveux bruns clairs bougent en même temps laissant apparaître sa généreuse… Punaise ! Jason, regarde son visage ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour en profiter !

Je lui montre ma main pour lui dire de rester à sa place pendant que j'ouvre à peine la porte pour voir l'autre pièce. Un couloir bleu vide donne vue à l'escalier et deux autres chambres en face.

Au dernier moment, un homme descend de l'étage, il se dirige ici. Merde !

Je bouscule le pirate mort en dessous de lit. J'attrape le poignet de la femme pour l'emmener avec moi vers le lit. Il est trop proche pour que je prenne la fuite.

La porte s'ouvre quand je mets la couverture à temps sur nous. La fille au dessus de moi me regarde toujours avec ses yeux d'innocente perdue, au moins elle reste silencieuse. Je ne la perds pas des yeux et je ne perds pas non plus au coin de l'œil l'ombre de la porte. La chaleur dans cette couverture est oppressante, peut-être serait-elle moins si j'étais seul et dans une bien meilleure position.

L'ombre commence à se grossir, le pirate vient vers nous…mon plan craint un max…!

Brusquement, un cri à l'extérieur le coupe dans son élan : _« Des Rakyats ! »_

« - Vous avez de la chance les cochons… »

L'homme ferme la porte en claquant. Des tirs s'entendent à l'extérieur.

Comme le lit n'était pas horizontal lorsqu'il nous a vu, il n'a pas remarqué son pote que j'ai caché.

Je peux enfin enlever cette couverture pour respirer l'air frais. Quand j'envoie la couverture vers ma gauche, je me lève doucement en m'aidant de mes coudes mais je reviens à plat quand la fille me pousse contre le matelas.

Ces yeux me regardent une dernière fois avant de suivre les mouvements de ces mains qui descendent de mon corps pour s'arrêter à ma…Attend, elle défait mon braguette là !

« - Stop, stop stop ! Protestai-je. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que je veux _ça_. Pas de pipe pour moi, peut-être ce mec t'as payé et comme il est voilà, tu veux le pratiquer sur moi. »

De la tête, elle me fait non pour me dire qu'il ne l'a pas encore payé. Je cherche dans la poche de mon pantalon pour prendre le paquet de fric qui me reste. Je soupire, au revoir argent gagné et bonjour les poches bientôt vides.

« - Alors, prend un peu de cette argent. Tu mérites mieux, quittes cette endroit quand tu trouveras le moyen, d'ac ? Dépenses l'argent d'une bonne manière si tu ne veux pas… »

La femme se pince les lèvres, elle veut pleurer je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle le veut vraiment. Je l'aide à se relever pour pouvoir me redresser du lit.

En m'accroupissant en face d'elle, je m'abaisse pour poser ma main sur sa tête. L'argent se crispe dans ses mains.

« - Tu as encore l'avenir devant toi, ne le détruit pas. Et puis, je trouve qu'il manque beaucoup de professeur de lettres comme toi, si tu veux être professeur bien sûr ! Il n'y a que des vieillots ringards ! »

Entre ces cheveux, elle esquisse un léger sourire. Je quitte la chambre en la laissant derrière, je ne peux pas sauver tout de le monde. J'ai promis à des gens que j'allais revenir les libérer mais le temps me manque beaucoup.

L'homme que j'ai étranglé n'a pas d'arme sur lui, pour une fois que je voulais qu'il ait un couteau ou une arme à feu sur lui.

J'ouvre la porte en rafale tout en me rabattant sur le mur, je ne perds pas de vue les autres chambres dans la maison dont les portes sont fermées. Les tirs en rafales continuent à l'extérieur, si j'ai bien entendu il y a des Rakyats parmi nous.

De mon point de vue, je peux voir des pirates en positions d'attaque derrière des barils pour bloquer leurs ennemis. D'ici, je ne vois pas de Rakyats.

Les pirates sont tellement pris par eux que je commence à ramper pour sortir de ma cachette. Je passe devant le corps d'un pirate sans vie.

« - Jason ! Que fais-tu là ? »

À l'extrémiste, Dennis m'emmène vers lui. La porte de la voiture me protège des coups de feu.

« - C'est à moi de te poser cette question, Dennis ! Tu me sauves la mise !

- Monte, on a pas de temps à perdre ! (Il observe les hommes avec lui) Continuez sans moi, changement de plan ! »

Les Rakyats acquissent de la tête, ils ferment les portes pour partir dans le tas de bruit. Ils vont devoir trouver une autre barricade. Je pense que d'autres Rakyats sont éparpillés dans le coin.

Je monte à l'arrière du véhicule alors que Dennis prend le volant installé à droite pour faire une marche arrière brusque.

« - Attend Dennis ! Il faut que tu dises à tes hommes qu'il y a des prisonniers et des femmes dans ce camp, ils sont vivants. Il faut qu'ils les sauvent !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils les trouveront. »

Malgré que ces hommes protègent la sortie de notre voiture grise, les balles réussissent à casser le pare brise et à passer sur la vitre avant. Je vois des Rakyats tomber sur les tirs, ils ne sont pas tous des invincibles. Je m'allonge sur les fauteuils pour éviter les balles qui continuent de pleuvoir.

Dennis m'a dit qu'ils vont s'en occuper mais j'en suis persuadé du contraire. La vie des civiles n'est pas leur principal objectif, ils ont autre chose en tête. Plus tard, je le saurai mais à l'heure qu'il est, **Keith n'est toujours pas avec moi**.


End file.
